We'll make a man out of you: Your not ready
by Murderbynuns
Summary: when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them
1. Born again out of the fires of war

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****:**Your not ready

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Supernatural (Main) more to come and will list as they come up

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Series:**When the Hunters become the hunted

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After Graduation (Buffy)

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery:** The world starts again

**Authors Note:**

This is a major AU & Crossover fic, it is based on two songs that I love that seem to go well together for this.

**I****'****ll make a man out of you **- from Mulian since Xander always seemed to be the one doing the training or weapons.

**Standing (once more with feeling) **- This song belongs to Giles but if you listen to it and put Xander in his place and it goes too. If he hadn't stood by her she might have seen just how evil the world was.

**We'll make a man out of you - Your not ready**

Born again out of the fires of war

As louder explosions and stronger cries of pain filled the air Xander watched as another young girl fell, Xander kept on fighting he long ago lost what little of his humanity was left. After Sunnydale had fallen all except for Xander had believed that the First Evil had been destroyed, but as usual Xander's protests had fallen of deaf ears.

After all who would believe that the most powerful evil would die so easily, so Xander had used his 'research time' as Giles called it. Xander called it traipsing all over the planet as Giles's personal slave, to do something Buffy had always neglected to do. He sort out and befriended as many of Hunter's that travelled in their circles as he could.

After all Sunnydale wasn't the real world, it had been the worst of the worst but after all it was a Hellmouth. Eventually after almost five years Xander's black book of Hunter's names was full, so when the attack finally came he had been prepared. Buffy, Faith and Willow were the first to fall out of surprise they hadn't been prepared.

Giles's death was at his own hand and the LA Crew where ambushed, for over seven years Xander and the few Hunter's that hadn't been caught out plus what was left of the Slayer's in training had held them off. But now Xander had seen to much death as he'd watched the Winchester brother and John Constantine fall only hours ago, they were the last of those Xander had recruited to help to fall.

In Xander's mind he'd killed them, their deaths weighed heavy on his heart and soul. Now Xander understood why most Slayer yearned for death at such a young age, even with his friends Xander couldn't see how they would recover from this.

High above the battle a young blonde man dressed in blue jeans and a Tee-shirt watched cringing every time someone got hit, he was soon joined by the brother and sister Oracles and Doyle. They all watched as the battle got more violent and bloody.

"I can't watch this, their getting slaughtered even we can see they wont survive" growled the blonde as he threw up his hands in defeat and turned to the others.

"this is true Leo, and with him dies the last of our Hunters. This world is destined for darkness" said the sister Oracle

"Oh that's a crock of shit and you know it, that kid had done more for us then any of the Powers Hunters, Slayer and Chosen combined. And what's he gotten for it?

Jack Shit!!

That's what, the kids lost an eye, seen his lovers and friends killed, suffered the worst abuse I've seen and now he will die knowing that he's opened the gates of hell upon the world.

The kid don't deserve that, even they should see it?" growled Doyle.

"They do" came a voice from behind them, turning round they came face to face with a man dressed in a while suite that looked a lot like Brad Pitt.

"Archangel Michel, how goes the new position? Lets hope that you don't let the power get to you? Though I can't say that Constantine will be around to deal with you the way he did Gabriel?" said Doyle sarcastically as the male looked at them.

"Seems the kid has made an impression on us all" came a harsh New York accent.

"Whistler's right the Powers have taken a likening to the kid but he's about to die, they don't want to stop it but they want to change things. When he dies time goes back to the day the boy started down this path, but this time the Powers believe the boy need a nudge in another direction. He has the potential to be a very powerful leader in the army of the Light, all he need is an army that's where you guys come in.

Leo you and Doyle here need to befriend the kid, if you two want to that is? Keep him with the Slayer until after he saves her from the Mayor, then it's his destiny to bring them together. Make sure he finds them first, the rest of us will work on spreading the kids fame a little" laughed Michel as they watched the battle.

"So are we in?" asked Michel as Xander took a sword to the chest, the other all nodded as they felt the world around them change.

"Good luck kid were all counting on you" said Leo as the world dissolved into white light.


	2. The start of a new Journey

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **2/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery:** Xander's second chance

**Authors Note:**

Yes Leo & Cole are from Charmed, as far as this is concerned the sisters have their powers but Leo is not their white lighter and Cole is a demon still. I'm not sure if Cole ever was classed as a Darklighter but for this the AU version of him was one.

As for the demon and angel explanations I've borrowed the Half-breed rules from Constantine as well as Charmed.

The start of a new Journey

Xander watched alongside the others as he watched the school burn, Xander sighed unlike the others he felt the weight of those who didn't survive. He left the others as they headed off to wherever they were going, Xander headed off to the small apartment he'd been giving by close friends after his last stay in hospital due to his father.

Xander stormed into his apartment, heading into his room he threw his stuff into his suitcase. Growling himself as he tossed it into the main living area, it was only then that he noticed there was someone sat on his couch.

"Tough night Kid?" asked the stranger, the man was tall with dark hair and a well kept tailored suit.

"You wouldn't believe the half of it Cole" said Xander as he dropped down next to him.

Cole had been one of three adult friends Xander had, though in truth Cole was the lawyer that had gotten him free from his evil father and drunken Mother. Xander had never been happier then that day. After that Cole and his partner Leo a nurse at the local hospital that had often dealt with Xander, kept a close eye on him making sure he was always well fed and protected.

At first Xander fought them since he'd never known love but after they brought down his barriers Xander soon came to know love well.

"I heard what you did kid, I wish you'd have come to me or Leo, hell even Doyle would have helped you" said Cole as he looked at Xander but never lost his temper. Xander suddenly couldn't look Cole in the eyes.

"And say what? Hey guys guess what my best friends a Slayer, oh and we've killed a load of Vampire not too mention Jessie my best friend because he'd been turned?" growled Xander.

"We know more about Miss Summers then you think, hell we know more about her line of work then she does" growled Cole as he stood up. Sighing and shaking his head he looked up at the ceiling.

"He shouldn't be doing this, I don't care what they say this is no life for him" sighed Cole again before turned back to Xander.

"Kid we've got a few things you should know" said Leo as he appeared out of nowhere in a white light.

"Please listen to us Xander before you freak out" said Leo as he sat down next to Xander and Cole sat on his other side.

"I'm a Whitelighter, it's sort of a half-breed guardian angel for the Power That Be. Cole on the other hand is or was a Darklighter a powerful Demon Hunter that would hunt down and kill Whitelighter's. thankfully he chose a different path this time just as you can?" said Leo as Xander looked at them.

"Path what do you mean?" Xander asked.

"He means that you have a choice to make kid" said Doyle as he came into the flat.

"You see kid this ain't the first time we've all met, you know the whole past life shit these two preach? well it's true. We met you the first time round, you where a war torn hero when we met feared by all demons and a few Hunters. Known to all as the Sunnydale White Knight, you were a hero but all the fighting almost 20 years when it ended had worn away your humanity kid.

In the end you gave up and the darkness won but not before you'd united all the Slayers and the Hunters to fight together and before you give me the crap those bitches give you are no Zeppo. For fuck sake the Powers That Be turned back time and erased history to give you a second chance, they put us close to you to watch over and protect.

Instead we fell for the same charm that everyone that ever met you did, we're glad we did too. You see before all this I was a drunk seer that died to clear himself, Cole went bad and Leo was stuck watching over a family of witches and being punished for falling in love.

You kid we're ground down to nothing, so now there a choice to make. Because up until now everything has been the same as then but now you have a choice. You could ether go back to the life with your friends, or you can head out to the 'Now leaving Sunnydale' sight outside town and start the new life? Your choice kid" said Doyle as he got up and looked at Xander with a smile.

Xander looked between the three adults he'd come to know as his family, he knew that despite what was being said they weren't those people anymore. He trusted these men with his life and his heart so if they say that he need to do this then he would trust them.

"So will you three be travelling with me?" Xander asked as he looked at the three men.

"This a journey you have to make alone, but we will be there at the end. But if it mean anything to you Mary can go with you" said Leo with a smile as a young girl about 5 or 6 with jet black hair and pale skin appeared with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey precious how's the afterlife?" asked Cole as he knelt down at the girls level.

She giggled and leapt up on to his knee and cuddled up to Cole, Mary was the ghost of Xander's 6 year old sister who their father had killed in a drunken rage and the reason Leo and Cole had stepped into his life. Being so young and Xander being her only friend she'd never crossed over and had been haunting him for over 10 years. Not that Xander minded she was family and good company.

Xander laughed to himself as the others looked at him.

"I should have guessed about you two after you met Mary for the first time, you three never even flinched but at the time I was to fucked up to care" sighed Xander as he walked over and kissed Mary's head.

"If your going kid, you better leave now. You've got a connection to make" said Cole as Mary jumped up and took Xander's hand.

"Are we going somewhere big brother?" asked Mary sweetly

"yes we are my dark angel, what will I need?" asked Xander as Cole handed him a backpack.

"That's everything you will need plus this card and cell, we can't come with but we can still talk. Good luck kid" said Cole as he hugged Xander, Leo and Doyle both hugged him before he and Mary went off into the night.


	3. Like a bat out of hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **3/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery:** Xander starts his journey with a little help from two unlikely brothers

**Authors Note:**

Ok here they are (if you don't count Cole, Leo and Doyle) my first crossover:

Dean & Sam are as they normally are, this around the time that Dean picks Sam up to start their journey together but before they start getting lost looking for their dad.

Like a bat out of hell

Xander lent back against the sign, he pulled his jacket tighter round him as he watched Mary playing. A small black ball had appeared out of nowhere and she was floating it round, he'd been stood round for over an hour and was freezing to death.

"ok whatever connection we were supposed to make isn't coming, come on Princess lets go get warm" said Xander as he went to pick up his backpack but stopped when he heard Mary giggle.

"There here" giggled Mary as she disappeared and a black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up alongside them.

"You know what Sammy, only you could direct us right up to the edge of a no go zone" growled a young man as he got out the car and slammed the door, Xander stood back and watched as he let the hyena come closer to the surface.

"I didn't send us here dad did, look at his journal Dean, and don't call me Sammy" growled another young man that got out of the car, Xander watched as the younger of the two men threw a small journal at the older man.

"So why would Dad send us here? He was the one who warned me about this place, no Hunter comes here for a reason" growls the man known as Dean.

"Maybe I can help with that?" said Xander as he finally spoke up and came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" growled Dean

"Alexander Harris, Xander to my friends and you?" asked Xander coldly

"I'm Dean and He's Sam…."

"The Winchester Brothers?" asked Xander as a playful smile started to form on his face as he caught Dean looking at him.

"Should we ask?" asked Sam

"Even down here we hear things, Buffy and G-man might ignore the outside world but I never did. Down here we take what help we get" sighed Xander.

"Harris? Weren't you one of those involved with the gas leak at the school?" asked Dean

"Involved yes, more like planed it. Gas leak no, try 20 foot pure blood demon in the body of the Mayor. In the last three years alone we've brought the town death rate down from 90 percent to just under 75 percent" said Xander proudly.

"We?" asked Dean

"yeah me, my best friend Willow, Buffy she's our town slayer, Faith was a slayer but she went bad and caused most of this and Giles Buffy's Watcher" said Xander.

"Wait Slayers? Watchers? I though they were just myths?" asked Sam

"Nope real as you and me, I can take you to meet them if you want. Listen guys I don't mean to be a bitch but it's been a hell of a day for me. Two hours ago we blew up the school, how you heard about that already I don't know…….?"

"News travels fast when it's demonic" said Dean

"Anyway I've done that, then I had new dropped on my lap that blew my mind. No I don't want to talk about it yet, not until I deal with it first. All I know is that I was to meet someone here no reason why and from the looks of it so where you?" said Xander as he picked up his backpack and threw it in the backseat.

"Don't look at me like that, I figure someone wanted the three of us together…..Ow" said Xander as a black ball bounced off his head.

"Sorry four, to travel together so we don't really got a choice. The rest we can figure out on the way?" said Xander as Dean stopped him.

"WHAT?" growled Xander again.

"A black ball hits you, you say four of us when I only see three and you growl like no human I've ever known? What the fuck are you?" growled Dean

"Mary" yelled Xander as Mary appeared next to the boys.

"Dean, Sam this is Mary. Guy don't try to exorcism her she's not evil. She's my 6 year old sister, my father was a drunken bastard that used to attack us. He killed her when she was 6 but she's too young to understand what was going on, so she stayed on this plain after death. She's no problem and tends to help when pointed in the right direction but up to now only my guardians Leo, Cole and Doyle have ever seen her.

Now you two can see her, so do me a favour leave her alone or I'll deal with you. The growl you hear is Baderinwa it means To be respected, I was possessed about three years ago. It was a primal possession the sprit of the Hyena, when it couldn't be removed we came to a compromise. She's been protective of me since then, my other was a forced possession we became what we wore on Halloween.

Mine just happened to be a Marine, I know code, weapons, procedures everything. They've both come in handy over the last three years and could help you two if you let me?" said Xander with a growl.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then at Xander and finally at Mary who'd gone back to her ball. Nodding at Sam Dean spoke up.

"Well if ya coming come, but if she starts playing pranks on us we're exorcising her understood?"

"yeah understood" laughed Xander as he got into the back of the car and settled down for the night. Something told him it was going to be a long road for all, Xander laughed as 'Highway to Hell' blasted out the stereo as they took off into the night.


	4. First stop on the Highway to Hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **4/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Dean gets a visit from an unlikely source in the hopes to understand Xander

**Authors Note: **

**WARNING SLASH ALIRT, PLEASE DO NO READ IF MALE/MALE UPSETS YOU. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ETHER THE TOP OF THE PAGE AND MY WARNINGS BOTH READ SLASH YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

It's not much but it's there, we are entering the begins of Xander & Dean's relationship.

I don't know it I should make Sam gay or leave him as a Bisexual and set him up later- let me know what you guys think? Then maybe I can list my top 10 (five of each sex) to pair him with?

Right I know that that John Winchester is hunting his wife's killer but for this AU fic he's been contacted by The Powers That Be and is doing what Cole and Leo are for Xander for Dean and Sam.

First stop on the Highway to Hell - Understanding

They'd been on the road for over a day and they we're lost, well actually they weren't lost because to be lost they needed to know where they we're going in the first place. At least Xander couldn't complain much, he was away from Sunnydale, he had shelter food and good music plus he couldn't complain about the view or the company.

Xander continued to lay back and stared at the roof of the Impala, while Mary was off doing what she does when she's not with him. Sam and Dean where doing what Xander (in the little time he'd known then) had come to see as normal for these two, arguing about one thing or another this time it was about Dean's music.

"Come on kid back me up here, old classics over modern crap any day?" asked Dean over the front seat.

"Some modern music is fine but I'm with Dean old classics like AC/DC, Alice Cooper and Meatloaf any day over modern stuff" laughed Xander as Sam huffed and Dean flashed him a rare smile though the mirror.

Xander suddenly felt his blush rising up his face so rolled over to hide it, Xander knew that if he was to survive this trip that side of his heart would have to be hidden. Xander knew that if Dean caught him looking at him the way he did a Twinkie he's be beaten to a pulp, Xander took a deep breath to calm himself and ignored Baderinwa constant pestering about his feelings for Dean and her desire to see them mate.

"XANDER" Dean yelled making Xander jump

"Yeah"

"Crap kid we've been calling you for the last five minutes, we've stopped to refill and eat. We figured we'd talk about what to do next?" said Dean with a smile as Xander nodded.

"Sorry, Baderinwa has got a bad habit of distracting me. She likes to argue her point or growl at everyone in sight until she wins" laughed Xander as Dean nodded and helped him out of the car.

"I not some damsel in distress but thanks anyway" said Xander

"Shame your cuter then most we come across" said Dean with a wink before heading off.

"was he…." Xander asked as Sam chuckled

"Yeah he was flirting, just ignore him he doesn't get laid often…." Sam caught the blush Xander tried to hide and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"that is unless you want him to flirt that is? Word of advice Xander Dean like both he's not fussy, in this life you learn not to be but he's not one for romance.

Actually that's not true he does know of it but he's never actually put it into practice, if he's your first let him know because I've see what he dates and most bikers would run away from them" said Sam with a smile as he walked away plotting how to get his brother and Xander together without Xander getting hurt.

As usual for Dean and Sam's usual haunts the gas station just happened to have a bar close by, Xander noted that even in the middle of nowhere drunk driving came first. He and Sam sat at the bar while Dean filled the car up, Sam smiled at Xander as they talked about anything and nothing.

Outside Dean was alone while he filled up, Dean watched the tumbleweeds roll on down the dusty highway. Suddenly the sounds of someone humming 'Highway to Hell' behind him had him reaching for his weapon.

"It ain't worth it Dean, though it's nice to see that John's paranoia got passed on to his boys" laughed the voice as Dean turned round, the man in front of him was dressed in black jeans, an AC/DC top, a heavy leather jacket and mirrored Sunglasses. An air of familiarity hung round the man but Dean couldn't place it.

"backseat, your fathers journal look under the demon Belthazor, go on Dean I've got all eternity" said the stranger as Dean reached into the car and pulled out the journal, he flicked though the pages and started to read as the stranger recited it word for word.

"_**Belthazor A soldier of fortune and human/demon hybrid sent by The Triad to Sunnydale to kill the potential Whitelighter Alexander Harris, Belthazor is the demon half of Cole Turner When in demon form, Belthazor is extremely large and muscular, with red skin covered in black tribal markings. **_

_**Though able to change form at will, he has difficulty retaining his human form if injured. It is unclear what breed of demon Belthazor actually is. But is believed to of the same breed, as was the Source/first evil. Belthazor is believed to have betrayed his master and saved the boy after being convinced by a Whitelighter by the name of Leo Wyatt. As for his current where abouts they are unknown.**_

_**The easiest way to track Belthazor is though his human form Cole Turner, current employed as a lawyer for Wolfram & Hart, Attorneys at Law" **_laughed the stranger as he looked at Dean's surprise.

"Though I should add that I might work for Wolfram & Hart but I'm not apart of it, hiding in plain sight. I met your dad though them stopped them from killing him seems he'd pissed off some higher level demons. He gave me this" said Cole as showed Dean the charm he'd given him.

"it keeps me hidden from the Darklighters that would hunt me down, plus it keep Bal from coming out to play" said Cole as he lent back against the car.

"So you're the one who's been raising the kid? So what's the fuss about him? He's cutie but goofy" asked Dean still unsure whether or not to trust the ex-half demon before him.

"he see's like Sam does, don't deny it. you've wondered about Sam's dreams too? Except his are a mixture of dreams and past life experiences, don't believe me give me your hand. Don't piss about Dean he need you two as much as you need him" said Cole as he grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean was bombarded with images of Xander's past life, the final battle, Xander falling and then he found himself in what he could only describe as Hell. The world around him was burring in fire, he could hear thing flying over head and buried beneath the ground. Dean instinctively reached from his weapon.

"That will do you no good here" said Cole as he appeared at Dean's side.

"Where are we?" asked Dean

"Hell for want of a better word, this Dean is why Xander is so well protected" said John Winchester as he too appeared at Dean's side

"Dad?" Dean was confused as they started walking.

"Xander is a child of the Hellmouth, born with the darkest soul known to mankind. Most children of the Hellmouth go insane from the taint they carry if the stay too long, but not Xander he stayed all his life and fought not only the evil around him but the taint too.

But when he fell that power was realised, with no one to centre him and his humanity gone he went insane." said John as Cole nodded and the vision changed to a hooded man sitting on a throne of skulls and blood.

"His body was taken to the lower level of Hell to be presented to the Source or as he knew it the first evil, who then revived him to use his power. You know what Xander did?" Cole asked as Dean shook his head.

"He walked up to the Source with no fear and plunged his hand into the creatures chest and pulled out it's black heart. In a few days he took over as the Source and drove Lucifer himself out of hell before turning the world to this" said Cole as they watched the hooded figure take off his hood and reveal it was Xander, they watched as he was joined by an evil looking Dean before the world returned to normal. Cole gave Dean a moment before he spoke.

"you see he alone rallied over 20 Hunters to his cause, for 20 years he fought the evils of this world and lost his humanity doing it" said Cole as he went to walk off.

"Oh by the way Dean if you want to fuck Xander, treat him well. He's only had three people care for him in his life and I was one of them and Dean he can't know I was here. Tell Sam if you want but not Xander he need to do this alone away from us to prove how strong his soul is" said Cole with a wink before he shimmered off.

Dean shook off his feeling of insanity as he looked though the journal again and sighed.

'_now I know the worlds going to Hell, when a higher level assassin like Belthazor gives up his Master to defend a human like Harris. Seems the whole world knows this kid before he even knows himself, makes you wonder just how crappy this kids life's been for then to want to defend him? I do know this Sammy and me got ourselves a hell of a ride ahead of us'_

Dean finished filling up before paying and heading into the bar, his mind was so full he didn't notice he was being watched. John Winchester watched his son walk off towards the bar.

"Do you think he will still stand by Xander?" asked Cole as he shimmers back to John.

"yeah I do, if anything he will want to protect him more. I'm also aware of his feelings towards Xander. But now only time will tell" said John as he and Cole walked off.


	5. Second stop on the Highway to Hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **5/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander finds out a few things about himself and his feelings for Dean but has someone else got other plans?

**Authors Note: **

Second stop on the Highway to Hell - Discovering 

Dean pushed open the bar doors and was met by the faces of the occupants, his hand instinctively went to his weapon but the bartender waved him off. Dean approached the bar and ordered his drinks while scanning the bar for Sam and Xander. Paying for his drink he soon found Sam and Xander laughing and talking in the corner of the bar.

Dean lent back against the bar and watched his brother and their companion, his mind was still racing with the images he'd seen moments ago. He still couldn't get his mind round the fact that the strange but mouthy young man they'd come to know could be so dark at heart, nor could he believe that the same young man sat embarrassing his brother Sam could drive the Devil himself out of Hell in fear.

Then there was the whole alternate him and Xander, evil and together. Not that Dean would say no if Xander asked but Dean could never see himself going evil for him though? Dean continued to wonder about his feeling about Xander when his thoughts where interrupted.

'_you really shouldn't think about things like that when you've got a telepath in your team?' _

Dean jumped and looked over to where Xander and Sam were sat, Xander was still talking with Sam and Dean felt confused.

'_Kid was that you?'_

'_no it was the tooth fairy, who'd you expect?'_

'_how?'_

'_telepathy spell, Willow started it as a temporary spell but like most spells round me because of the taint it stuck. I__'__ve learnt to block it out but I can use it along with my hunter instincts from Baderinwa to track those I want to easily. I tagged you and Sam minutes after we met, don__'__t worry I can__'__t hear either of you unless I concentrate on you. I only tracked you because I was wondering why you__'__ve not joined us?__'_

'_Don't panic kid I'm coming over now'_

Dean laughed to himself as he heard Xander's laughed fade into his mind, picking up his beer he head over to where Xander and Sam where sat. Dean smiled at Xander making him blush slightly as Dean joined in the conversation, it hadn't slipped Sam attention that Dean had started taking an interest in Xander.

Sam was about to pull Dean on it when Xander dropped his drink and ran to the men's room, Dean and Sam followed in a hurry worried for Xander's sanity. Xander was huddled in the corner, his head hidden in his knees which where now protectively pulled up in front of him with his arms wrapped around them. Dean went to get close to Xander when he freaked out.

"DON'T, please don't Dean, I don't want to hurt you or Sam.

FUCK!

Doyle said these used to hurt like hell but I just though he was wining? Now I see why he was an alcoholic in his past life" cried Xander as the pain in his head worsened then suddenly the world started to go dark.

"Passing out now" said Xander as his body went limp and he passed out on the floor.

"Shit Dean what now?" panicked Sam as he used all the medical knowledge he'd been taught by his father to make sure Xander was still alive.

"One calm it Sammy he's out cold not dead" said Dean as he took Xander's pulse.

"Two, I've been expecting this. While you were in here with the kid I met his so called Dad Cole or should I say Belthazor? Yeah the kid was raised by a fuckin' Darklighter and a Whitelighter his name was Leo by the way, there both in Dad's journal look it up later. Well it seems Dad knew Belthazor or Cole as Xander knows him, well enough that they both came to me.

Showed me why the kid need protection, he destroyed the world Sam. The First Evil killed him then he came back and killed it, sent the Devil himself running from Hell. The kid got a whole lot of power Sammy and he doesn't even know about it yet" said Dean as Sam stopped checking Xander over and just stared in shock.

"And dad recons we can help him?"

"Not just dad Sammy, The Powers that Be, you know the whole balance between one side and the other? Yeah they turned back time and changed things so Xander could have a good life, better then the hell he lived before." said Dean as he looked down at Xander's inclusive form and brushed some stray hair out of his face.

"Dean"

"yeah Sammy"

"do you fancy him?" asked Sam as Dean shot him a deadly look.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I've got no problem with it Dean. He likes you Dean he told me when we parked up and then when you were filling up, I'm just worried that if you hurt him we'd undo everything that's being done here?" said Sam as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder to show his brother he'd except any decision Dean made, Dean looked down at Xander then back at Sam.

"and here I though I'm the gay one, Jesus Sammy your turning more into a girl everyday" laughed Dean in his usual humour, Sam just shot him a look back knowing that Dean had excepted what had been said and knew Sam was on his side.

"Come on little brother we're wasting time, since we can't help him and dads out of rage or his mind whichever comes first there only one man left that can help us?" said Dean as he picked up Xander and they carried him out to the Impala

"Too much to drink, usual doesn't drink at all and bad beer reaction" where all Dean and Sam said as the left the bar.

"Dean" growled Sam as they put Xander flat out in the backseat and got into the Impala.

"Sam he's our only choice, he lived round a Hellmouth for long enough to know about it, he's a healer by nature and he's the only one that can tell the Powers to fuck off. Not to mention he still scares dad even now" said Dean as he started the engine and took off.

"I hope your right Dean and I hope for Xander's sake he's still not mad at dad?" said Sam with a sigh, it was going to be a long ride.


	6. Third stop on the Highway to Hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **6/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **John Winchester need to patch things up with his Half-brother, Xander need to heal and Dean need to think

**Authors Note: **

Right we have more slash - mainly Dean & Xander but there is a milder version of slash with Sam & Deans uncle (you'll understand when you see the paring)

I also am sorry if this seems slow but the stuff will start to begin now it's just official this is the longest story I have written (Yay me)

I started his chapter at 12.30am London time on the 22 of July 08 and finshed it 5.00 pm london time on the 22 of July 08 I'm wiped but I can't give up on this until Xander get his first kiss off Dean (the evil Sam & Xander plot bunnies wont let me)

Please rembmber that this is an AU crossover fic so I'm twisted somthing in the past of the charictors to make them fit, I've tryed to keep them convicing though.

Third stop on the Highway to Hell - Healing

John Winchester sat on the wall of an apartment block hidden from sight but waiting, it had been over 20 years and yet he was still afraid of him. Though thinking back John had a lot to be afraid of, twenty two years ago old 'Yellow eye's' as John called him had taken his wife from him.

That night had ruined everything for him, he's lost his wife, his youngest son grew up to hate him and Dean had made himself into the perfect soldier to please him.

But it all could have been avoided so easily, because only three year earlier John's half brother had the same problem and he'd seen it. John had been thrown out for an argument with his wife (he never did remember what about) and he ended up on his brothers couch for the night.

His brother and him had been close back then, close enough for John to call their father a sanctimonious prick for throwing his brother out because he was dating another man. His brother's boyfriend Evan was a good man and had a hell of a sense of humour to live around ether man. But that night changed everything between them, John remember waking up to the smell of smoke and fire before hearing his brothers yells.

When John found his brother it was too late 'old Yellow Eyes' had clamed the first of the Winchester victims, knowing there was nothing he could do for Evan John dragged his brother to safety and could only watch as the man his brother loved burned along with his home.

After that night Johns brother moved in with them while he recover, but it was then that most of the problem began unlike anyone else who drink themselves to death . He didn't he threw himself into book on the Occult and Demon rituals, teaching himself the Black Arts and any other form of Witchcraft him could until one day John came home and he was gone.

He left behind a note that simply read:

_**John **_

_**since I now know where I stand in your life, consider me dead to you. Don't come after me I know what I saw that night, and you do too. I know where to find it and how to deal with it, who knows maybe I'll see Evan sooner then we though? **_

_**Greg **_

Two weeks later 'Yellow Eyes' came for his family, John never blamed his brother for Mary's death. He blamed himself for that, for not standing by his brother when he clear knew what he was going on about. It was also his fault that after Mary's death John chose not to find his brother and help him but to go it alone and drag his sons into his mess.

Now 25 year later John wasn't surprised he was stood outside his brother home, in the shadows watching and smoking worse then he did in the Marines. When he hears the roar of a motorbikes engine sometime later John has to laugh to himself, he remembered in early years of their relationship how Greg loved his bike but hated John messing with it.

John was slightly surprised when he saw his brother walking with a cane and the other man who got off his brothers bike. He was younger then his brother, must have been by at least 10 year. Putting him closer to John's age then Greg's, John watched on but froze when his brother stopped.

'_Even before I had me gifts you were lousy at hiding Jonny, how the hell you made it though the Marines I'll never know?' _

came a voice in John's head, John sighed and came out of hiding as Greg turned to face him and smiled.

"It's been 25 years Jonny boy, what took you so long?" asked his brother with a growl.

"pride, stubbornness, Mary's death pick one there all just as bad" said John with a shrug as he looked the man next to his brother up and down.

"Jimmy my half wit half brother John Winchester, John my other half Dr James Wilson. I heard about Mary I'm sorry for you and the Boy's, you'd moved on when I final got back home" said Greg sincerely.

"couldn't stay put, it wasn't safe. I should have listened to you, it was old Yellow himself who came for Mary" said John as he watched Greg flinch and his lover grab him.

"Inside Jonny boy you got a tale to tell and I've got a bad leg and an answer to give" said Greg as the three of them entered the house.

**#**

It was sometime later that the Impala came to a stop on a normal road, the kind of road that normal people saw, the kind Dean and Sam hadn't see since childhood. Dean got out of the car and looked around until he came across what he was looking for, checking to see that Sam was still stood by the Impala and more importantly Xander Dean knocked on the door.

The door opened and a tall unshaven looking man opened the door, he held himself up on his cane and looked Dean up and down.

"You look too much like John to be Sam, not rugged enough to be John so you must be Dean since I've been told the kids out cold?" said the man coldly

"Yes sir" was the only answer Dean could give after all this guy scared his father.

"Get him in here now, he's in a lot of danger out in the open" said the man as Dean rushed to get Xander and Sam inside.

Xander was taken straight though to the only bedroom where he was laid out on the bed, Dean watched as the man and another joined him as they looked Xander over.

"Medically he's fine, though he's unconscious not in a coma. Mystically he's had a vision, a major one at that. Now normally these kinds of visions would blow out the back of a human skull, hence the 'only demons have these visions' rule so why isn't the kid dead?" asked the man.

"He said something about a Primal position, a Hyena or something?" said Sam unsurely.

"Strong but not strong enough, the sprit would have to be to deal with the visions. But since he has one po…."

"two the kid has at least two, hyena is one the other is military so I heard but he hasn't said what?" said Dean

"Still not strong enough but we'll ask him when he comes round, that will be soon once his body get used to this. That's why all your visions Sammy are while your sleeping" said the man as he patted Sam on the shoulder.

"How?" asked a stunned Sam

"I see all and know all Sammy after all I' am your uncle, plus I had a visitor earlier that straightened things out" said the man.

"Dad or the demon Belthazor?" asked Dean as the man looked confused.

"Dad it is then, guess he forgot to mention his new best friend, seems they know each other and Belthazor and a Whitelighter by the name of Leo…"

"I know him" said the man

"we don't well not yet, seems they've been playing happy family bringing the kid up before sending him to us. Dad tell you the rest cause it's a big one uncle Greg?" asked Dean as the man nodded.

"he should be coming round any minute, he can have the couch, you two can have the floor or share the couch in your case Dean? Oh yes your father had a few things to say about that but he said to tell you, if you cause the kid to go off the rails he's exorcising your ass to hell and back" laughed Greg as Sam and Dean lightened up.

"So dad approves?" asked Sam

"Yes he does, thinks they'd be good together, right I have a honey with great pain meds in the other room waiting for me, eat what you like, drink what you like, don't piss me off, Dr James Wilson is his name if your wondering and boys.."

"Yes uncle Greg?"

"Drop the uncle Greg shit, Greg here, House or Uncle House if you must in public though it would be fun to scare my Ducklings with that one. Greg Winchester died the day your father and I fell out, those bridges are long gone though new ones are under construction. I legaly changed it back to my mother name, now it's Dr Gregory House MD and don't you forget it boys" laughed House as he left them in the kitchen to bug Jimmy for his Vicodin.

"We need to talk little brother?" growled Dean when House was out of the room.

"How long?" Dean growled again

"Since the night before Jess was killed, I saw her die Dean" sighed Sam as he felt a weigh lift off his shoulders, though Sam knew how pissed Dean would be.

Sam was surprised then when Dean's hand landed on his shoulder, looking up he saw not anger but concern in Dean's eyes.

"we'll talk in the morning once Xander's awake, after tonight though I'm glad that your are in your sleep. If you ever go though what I saw at the bar today with Xander I'm find someone to bind then them I'll find their source and rip whoever a new one. No one should have to go though that much pain" growled Dean, Sam was about to answer him when they heard House yelling to them.

"If you two are done with the gay Opra moment the kids awake?" with that Dean bombed it out of the room followed by Sam.

They found both House and Wilson sat over Xander checking him out as he protested loudly.

"Hey cool it kid, after all the trouble it took getting you here your going to let them check you out" growled Dean as he without thinking took Xander's hand and held it tightly.

"and where exactly is here?" Xander croaked as Sam gave him some water

"New Jersey at our uncles place" said Dean

"yeah Dean broke ever speed law and then some to get you here" said Sam as Dean punched him.

"Why?" asked Xander.

"we'll save that for the morning" said Wilson as the interrupted.

"Xander I hate to ask this but do you think your up to moving? It's just House here's a bitch with a good night's sleep, but he's worse without one and his injury means he can't sleep on the couch" said Wilson with a smile.

"Yeah no problem I've slept in worse places, at least here's warm, dry and drug free for the most part" said Xander as House swallowed his Vicodin

"We'll talk to you about your parent's tomorrow kid" said Dean as Xander went to the bathroom.

"the human ones" he added when Xander was out of hearing range for him or the Hyena as Wilson, Sam and House looked at him.

"I looked him up, 32 child abuse claims in three years and no one followed them up" said Dean as all three men hissed at that.

"It was Sunnydale no one care" said Xander as he emerged from the bathroom with a yawn.

"Come on kid bedtime we can bitch about your lack of upbringing in the morning, night boys" said House as Wilson just shook his head.

"Night uncle House" said Dean and Sam sweetly just to piss House off.

Sam found the stuff that he gathered Wilson had left out for them, seeing as their uncle was an ass Sam set up the couch for Xander and Dean and the floor for himself. He smiled to himself as he heard the front door click, Sam sent up a silent prayer to whatever God or Goddess was looking out for Xander in the hopes he and Dean would sort out things between them.

**#**

Dean lent back against a wall and watched as Xander sat on a bench in front of him and stared up at the night sky, Xander sighed and spoke to Dean but his attention never left the sky.

"Before I met Buffy I never believed in any religion or the afterlife, to me when it was over it was over then end. But in three years I've learnt that just like life the Afterlife is just what you make it, whether your demon, Vampire, angel, half-breed or human the Afterlife is different for us all.

I saw what you saw Dean, that day at the bar. I saw what your Dad and Cole showed you, I really should pull my Da on his demon powers because his telepathy stuff sucks. I think every telepath for three miles felt that vision? But it does scare me Dean, I've had flash back's during my dreams or if I've come close to something I knew back then like you and Sam.

I had a flash back the first night in the back of the Impala, I only said it was a nightmare so you two wouldn't ask questions. Your uncles a Wicca isn't he? I feel the magic pouring off him." asked Xander with a sigh

"yeah sort of, the thing that killed our mom killed his lover years before mom. He went off the rail a bit and went dark, Hell dark but last we heard our other uncle still on dad's side found him and brought him back.

He'd given up hunting and become a doctor when old yellow. That's what dad calls the demon took a swipe at him and did that to his leg, though if you ask anyone they all think it was a sporting accident memory charms are good like that.

He's a Healer now, he use's his magic and other skills to heal now. Doesn't mean he doesn't hunt anymore, like dad he and old yellow eyes have got a score to settle" said Dean as he came and sat next to Xander, who started blushing again.

"anyone ever tell you your cute when you blush?" asked Dean as he lifted up Xander's chin so then came face to face.

Dean's heart was racing and so was Xander's as they just stayed there for what felt like forever, just starring into each other eyes then Dean moved forward capturing Xander's lips in a very heated kiss.

At first the kiss was genital as they boys tested there bounders with each other, but when Xander gave out a pleasured moan Dean got a little more aggressive as their tongues fought for dominance. But all too soon the need to breath intruded and the boys broke apart.

"Wow" panted Xander who'd kissed girls before but had never felt anything like that in his life.

"Yeah kid your not so bad yourself" laughed Dean as he put his arm round Xander.

"So were does this leave us Dean? I know you've seen what I could become? Hell you know more of my past then I do, would you really want to get involved with that?" asked Xander as he suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Listen kid I'll say this once and only once, I don't do mushy romance crap. I know what you could have been once, I see it and I don't know if that will happen again. But I do know that I like you kid as a friend, brother and much more, if you want to start this thing with me I fine with that? If not I'm cool with that too it would be nice to have a brother for once and not a sister" laughed Dean

"I'm telling Sammy about that" laughed Xander as Dean pulled him closer.

"What I want now though is to kiss you again if you'll let me? As for the other stuff like sex and our future we'll face that as it comes" said Dean as he looked at Xander.

"I'd like that, the kiss I mean not that the other stuff isn't important it is it's just……" Xander never finished what he was about to say because Dean silenced him with a kiss.

Neither of them saw House, Wilson or Sam watching from the window with smiles on their faces.

"It seams the kid just got himself one hell of a protector, lets see how the Power like that? Now Sammy my boy sleep and don't watch your brother all night, if you want me piss off I have the head of the Department of Oncology to make squeal like a girl. Which isn't really that hard with Wilson Night" laughed House as he left Sam shaking his head. Sam checked on Dean and Xander once more who were now talking and went to bed himself. Something told him that tomorrow was going to be a strange day.


	7. When you fall down

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **7/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Morning comes and the adventure start now

**Authors Note: **

So this chapter goes out to my main fan angelkitty77 who thinks that putting Xander & House in the same room equals the coming of the Apocalypse and who knows it might? Keep up your support and I'll keep up the fun

Right crossover we have hints of Constantine, Hellboy, CSI New York, Dogma and House MD. Plus the usual Buffy, Supernatural, Angel and Charmed

Dogma's famous sons get mentioned in this, now I know the rules for Dogman angels, so this is just to clarify a few things for the purpose of this story the dogma angels are pure blood angels. Bartleby and Loki on the other hand or at least for this story are angels but because of their deeds in Dogma and the banishment have been brought back as Half-breed. Therefore they now have the ability to have sex, drink and be an angel at the same time.

Have you guessed who the third member of the older Winchester's is yet? Let me give you a clue he's English and knows magic but he's not Giles, Wesley or Ethan Rayne.

Though on the point of Ethan Rayne he will be appearing later on (but not yet) as part of my plan, I have a new plot bunny that attacked last night after watching the Halloween epp and the one where Giles becomes a demon and gives Ethan up to Riley. So I've decided that Ethan get his own back on Giles but it backfires and they end up as a couple, I just don't know when I will use it. Oh well my plot bunnies will all gang up soon and decided for me, now on with the story.

When you fall down a swift kick in the ass helps

The boys were awakened the next morning but a bucket of ice water being thrown over them by a laughing House, followed by an embarrassed apology from Wilson and breakfast. After Breakfast House informed them that he'd called his Ducklings or his shadows as Xander called them after finding out who they were over for the day, even Wilson was confused by that until House explained they we're getting out of doing his Clinic hours by helping him check the boys over.

As Xander and the boys soon found out the Ducklings consisted of,

Allison Cameron a woman that was too huggy for her own good. Who both Dean and Sam threaded for hitting on House or hitting on Xander.

Robert Chase a very cutie Australian that Dean called a kiss ass more then once but who he though would be perfect to date Sam, because to quote Dean 'the guy was more of a girl then Sam was'

This cause House to laugh and even Wilson couldn't hide is amusement at the comment or the reaction Sam had that cause more injures to his brother.

The last of the Ducklings was Eric Foreman who Xander threatened several time to have eaten by something nastier then House, even summoning one in the living room when Chase had added there was noting nastier then House.

Once the humiliation of being poked and prodded was over and all three were given clean bills of health, the Ducklings left muttering on how the should slip something in House's drink so could never breed if this was what is nephews where like. At that moment House added that Xander was only his in-law and that his brothers where much worse since he'd taught them all he knew.

Once they'd left and House had gotten off the phone with his boss, who had called demanding he ether come in or send the Ducklings back. He happily pointed out that if he and Wilson came in he's have to bring his nephews with him, at which point she screamed loud enough for Xander to hear and gave them both the week off.

House cackled as he came back into the main room and sat down next to Wilson and looked at Xander.

"right first thing first, possessions list them all in order of happening and affects" said House as Xander sighed.

"Hyena, three years ago, Primal possession, can't be removed with out killing me or splitting my soul. Here name is Baderinwa and she's very protective of me, she only comes out if I'm in great pain or mortal danger. I can talk to her when I meditate but other then that I have full control and can call upon her sprit anytime I need to.

Sea monster/Mermaid, two years ago, not so much a possession as a genetic alteration. I went undercover and joined out school swim team when a sea monster started killing the team off, seems though they weren't being killed off they were being turned. The couch used an old cold war recipe of human and fish DNA in the steam room's steam to amp up the teams skills. I was exposed three times but didn't change though it did alter my DNA slightly.

Soldier boy, two weeks after Fishman position our local Kayos Mage though it would be fun to get back at his old friend, now Buffy Watcher Giles by turning us all into are costumes on Halloween. I was a solider but for some reason I got a Marines memory. Code, Weapons, Training you name it I got it and still remember it.

After then there wasn't really much more unless you count Vamp me? but he was the result of a stupid wish by my Ex and Anya, don't ask Dean don't ask" said Xander as House sighed and looked at Xander.

"With the Fish DNA leading all three are powerful enough to hold your Visions without killing you, bad news is your stuck with them until the so called Power decided otherwise and there going to hurt like hell" said House as Xander nodded and Dean sat at his side.

"Ok with that out the way, what did you see kid? A vision that bad must have been big?" asked House like a kid in a candy store.

"I think it was other Hunters like us, it was all jumbled up like one of Buffy's prophecy dreams but two did stand out. A big red demon thing with a stone hand and a very snaky guy in a taxi with a kid and what looked like an angel without wings?" said Xander as House got up and went to get something.

"HA found it" said House as he retuned with a journal similar to John Winchesters and help it up in front of Xander.

"the big red guy look like him?" asked House as Xander nodded, House turned the page again and showed him another.

"the other three look like these guys?"

"Yeah all except the black guy I didn't see him" said Xander

"you wouldn't that's Papa Midnite, he's a neutral in this fight. Offers sanctuary to ether side as long as they stick to his rules. So it seems the assholes upstairs know as the Powers that Be want me in this fight? You'll get used to it kid they like to play with us mortals a lot.

Ok listen up because knowing them upstairs I'm playing Watcher for you three, I can't come with but I can advise. Your right kid they've got you tracking Hunters, what for only you can tells us? Don't worry they'll tell you in time, they are going to send you nasty little visions and your going to have to follow them. Do as they say and you'll find your Hunter at the end, fail and the end results not going to be pretty" said House as he handed Xander his journal.

"Take it kid, ever Hunter I ever crossed paths with is in there, you will need it to recognise those that the powers send you too. Don't get ahead of yourselves either boy, something tells me not everyone in there will be contacted and dare I say there might be a few I've never met too?

first up is our big red friend" said House as the boys looked though his journal.

"His name is Hellboy, though he goes by HB or Red. A demon from a Hell dimension brought though by the Nazis 60 years ago give or take. He was raised by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm who died about two years ago. You will find him at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence here in New Jersey, just say my name and it House not Winchester and they'll see you.

I'm known to them, hell I work for then for a while, though they do know your work too but then again the Winchesters seem to be know most places. I will warn you be on guard since the Professor died the BPRD's gone downhill." said House with a sigh.

"Next up is the ever so cheerful John Constantine, he's an exorcist turned hunter though Half-breeds are his bounty. The red head on the right is or was the Archangel Gabriel itself, Gabriel's a bit gender confused though we call it as she for the most past. She tried to destroy the world and lost her wings for it, stupid Half-breed" growled House

"Now she's mortal but forced to work with John because he doesn't trust her to play nicely with others. The kid is about you age Xander and his name is Chas Kramer, John pulled a nasty bitch of a demon out of that kid and they've been together ever since.

He's another reason why I don't like Gabriel and nor does John, she killed the kid while trying to take over her replacement Michael saved him but it's been a long recover for him" said House as he got back up again.

"Right with that done all that is needed is for me to give you mine or Jimmy's cell so you can contact us, for me to bless the Impala and then for you to gas up and get food. Oh yeah and I'll talk with you in a minute Xander about how to find the others" said House as he followed Dean and Sam outside.

Xander sighed and pull his head in his hands, he jumped when a hand landed gently on his shoulder causing him to look up. Xander smiled when he saw it was Wilson smiling back at him but something was different about him, his usual brown eyes shone almost silvery blue now.

"House is a pain in the ass Xander but he's a good pain in the ass, just like you, the Winchester family and most of the Hunters you will meet he's lost and looking for redemption." said Wilson as his eyes retuned to normal.

"You're a half-breed aren't you?" asked Xander

"Sort of, I'm not a Whitelighter like Leo or an Elder like Gabriel was. I'm more like a guardian sent down to do one job and mine was to keep House on the right track. You will probably come across a lot of my kind on your travels? House knows what I am by the way, unlike my counterparts I can and am expect almost to fall in love, even if it is with my charge" said Wilson with a smile.

"House had done a lot of good in his time, it's just sometimes he need a little nudge in the right direction. Like Sam and Dean, Sam is destined to be a Whitelighter and a good one at that rivalling you father Leo. Dean on the other hand is close to becoming a Darklighter and if that happens even Cole can't stop him" said Wilson leaving out that Xander would probably follow him.

"if he stay on track with you though he stand a good chance of becoming one of the strongest champions of the Light we've ever seen, and all he need Xander is your loving to open his eyes to a world he's never seen before. Here take this Xander for look and if you run across any of my kind they will know to trust you since they know me.

Remember Xander we have are own demons to fight even if some of our happen to be a snaky doctor with a Vicodin addiction and a cane who seems to have an allergy to work" laughed Wilson as he kissed Xander on the check and went to get House.

"Oh by the way Xander you can't tell Dean or Sam about what lies ahead for them, what I just told you is between you and I. if they find out it could upset things ok?" asked Wilson from the doorway as Xander nodded. Wilson disappeared retuning with House a few minute later.

"So Jimmy's told you his little secret hey, cool isn't it I see he's also marked you too. Such the good little Angel aren't we? He so pure and proper" laughed House as Wilson blushed and huffed at the same time.

"For the last time House I'm not pure, just a Half-breed. I haven't been pure since the night I met you Greg, god I hate alcohol" sighed Wilson with a playful smile on his face that was aimed at House.

"Who knew Angels were such light weight drinkers? Anyway kid Red's easy to find just drive down to the outskirts and find the garbage remove place that's them just say my name to them. Constantine your looking at over the bridge in New York, my brothers got an old Corp buddy over there his head of the Crime lab go to him. I've got a feeling little brother will beat you there, but if not get Dean to talk to him he might point you in the right direction. If that doesn't work…"

"if that doesn't work, I can't believe I'm going to say this. If and only if you truly need to like you can't find your way or are in great danger, I mean death danger not Sam and Dean trying to show off or kill each other danger. Though usual those two go hand in hand take the pendant I gave you in hand and call out for Bartleby a watcher Angel like me and Loki former Angel of Death, they are both goofballs that got dumped on me after they came back.

They got banished for pissing around but their back now and I'm retraining then please don't laugh they remind me too much of Sam and Dean but with more sex. since they are now Half-breeds as House so nicely puts it they can have sex and they do that far to often" said Wilson as he shook his head as House laughed at him.

"But anyway their there if you need to call them, they will show you the way. Just don't let Constantine shoot them and keep Sam away from them they will make a play for him" sighed Wilson who had developed a headache that could rival Xander's visions. Groping House he found his Vicodin bottle and took two pills.

"Hey mine" growled House as he snatched the bottle back

"want sex later share now or the Angel goes and sleeps on Cuddy's couch tonight?" said Wilson as House give in and sulked off, Xander sighed and hugged Wilson before rejoining the boys.

"Ready to go?" Xander asked

"Yeah all we need is gas and we can get that on the way, where to first?" asked Dean with a playful smile on his face as he lent over the bonnet and kissed Xander.

"Nice, I could get used to that. First up just drive down to the outskirts and find the garbage remove place apparently that their base, we've got the big red guy first since he's closer" said Xander as they got into the Impala and after saying goodbye left for the being of their great adventure.


	8. Going under

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **8/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **It's scary, it's big, it's red, it's mean and they call him Hellboy 

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed and Buffy, New crossovers mentioned Hellboy, Constantine, possible some Dogma (my Dogma Plot bunnies have seemed to have flown off to bother my Wilson bunny)

There is going to be a side line story to this as well following John Wincher, Cole, Leo and Doyle (not all at once) as they work behind the scenes under the orders of the Powers that be. I haven't lost the whole John and Yellow eyes plot from Supernatural that is still there but I have other uses for it (very much later on)

Hellboy in this world is only based on the film (only one because I Haven't seen two yet) I haven't read the comic in years and so would probably mess it up if I used them. Sorry to fans of the comic but that film is closer to hand then the comics, same with Constantine too.

Going under

Pulling up outside garbage remove place Xander sighed, getting out he approached the gates and buzzed in. Xander waited until a harsh voice asked for a name.

"Alexander Harris, Sam and Dean Winchester. Gregory House sent us to see Red" said Xander in his best generals voice.

"proceed to the main entrance, someone will meet you there" said the voice as Xander left and got back into the Impala.

"Head up to the main building and head inside, someone's meeting us there" said Xander as Dean nodded.

The main building was like a hotel lobby but with less people, Xander walked up to the reception desk and waited. A tall black man joined them, he just pointed in the direction of a young man that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Agent John Myers, how can I help you?" asked the young man with a charming smiled.

"I'm Xander, that's Sam and this ones Dean. House sent us, he said you could help us out?" said Xander with a shrug.

"Can we cut the crap? You know who we are, there's a good bet the kid here scares you more then us? fuck he said Sunnydale and our uncle shit one and we know who you guys are so lets just get on with this" growled Dean who was getting impatient.

"Ignore him please he's just frustrated, Xander not putting out much Dean?" teased Sam before both Dean and Xander thumped him making Myers laugh.

"Ok I'll clear you three, stand inside the circle and watch your arms please" said Myers as the three boys looked at each other then did as they were told, as soon as they did the floor started to descend.

"Cool" said Xander as Dean tried to look unimpressed, he's decided he didn't like Myers. Well to be correct he didn't like the way Meyers looked at Xander.

When they finally came to stop it was in a very cold, clinical metal room. Myers smiled and led them out though a corridor and into a very large library, Xander's first thoughts where about how much Giles would drool if he see this. A large, what could only be described as a fish tank was on the right of them. Myers showed them to two couches in front of them before leaving saying something about not minding Abe.

"Such a tormented soul for one so young, such a shame" came a echoed voice from nowhere.

"Kid?" asked Dean as he looked at Xander who shook his head.

"Not me that was out here, my telepathy is one on one in your head" said Xander.

"The question was posed by me, I'm sorry to have startled you. John does forget his manner sometimes, I am Abe Sapien" came the voice again. Turning round they came face to face with what appeared to be a fish man in a tank.

"at least he's nicer to look at then the thing the swim team turned into" said Xander with a laugh as he got up and approached the tank.

"I would take great offence at that comment, if I hadn't looked into to you mind Alexander and seen what you speak of. Even I think they were disgusting" said Abe with a laugh and a shudder.

"Thanks I think?" said Xander

"So you must be John Winchesters boys Sam and Dean?" asked Abe curiously.

"Yep I'm Dean he's Sam" said Dean a bit coldly.

"Red and Liz are going to love you two, so cold and aggressive, Alexander on the other hand Liz will mother and Red will coo over. Though he will never admit it, by the way Dean Agent Myers might flirt with Alexander but he would never act on it. As you would put it 'his ass belongs' to the big red ape whom you've come to see" laughed Abe before swimming off.

"Ah I see you've met Abe, thank you Abe for that rather nice explanation of my relationship with Red" sighed Myers with a laugh.

"What I though it was perfect" came a gruff laugh from behind him, Xander, Dean and Sam turned and were taken back by the 6 ft something 'red ape' as Abe had put it in a long dirty trench coat.

"So you're the Winchester brother and the White knight of Sunnydale?" asked the large creature.

"Don't know about White Knight but yeah that's us" said Xander with a slight blush that only got worse as Abe spoke up.

"A title well dissevered my boy in our opinion, you where a 15 year old mortal that jumped into this fight to defend his friends. You had no training or special power yet you held off more then your fair share of demons, you lowered a horrifyingly high death rate in a town no one survives in and thanks to you most of you graduating class survived to see collage. That is the least you deserve in my book dear boy" said Abe with a smile as Liz hugged Xander and Hellboy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ya did good kid, take it as a complement. a lot of people are around today because of you" he said with a playful smile.

"You too as well boys, ya dad taught you well so tell me how is that old Son of a bitch House doing? He driven his poor Angel to drink yet?" asked Hellboy as he sat down and laughed.

"House is his usual cheery self from what I saw, Wilson on the other hand said something alcohol being evil when asked how he ended up sleeping with House?" said Xander as Hellboy roared with laugher.

"always knew those two would end up together, I always figured only House would corrupt the incorruptible Angel" laughed Hellboy as Dean and Sam looked at Xander.

"Wilson's a Half-breed Angel sent to keep House from going over to the dark side" explained Xander.

"Cool Uncle House is banging an Angel, explains why Jimmy's so nice" laughed Sam and Dean.

"and why your uncles not a complete ass all the time" laughed Liz and her and Meyers joined them.

"so what brings you three here?" asked Myers.

"in truth John I have no clue, you see the Power That Be don't know if you've heard of them?" asked Xander as the other nodded.

"Ok seems they want me to rally together all the Hunters and unite them, what for I haven't a clue all I know is that I have piss poor excuse for visions that show me nothing but should come with a health warning and a bottle Vicodin . Last one I had put me out for the day but it showed me three thing, one I needed to look for Hunters, two it showed me you and another called Constantine and lastly it made me appreciate alcohol and pain killer so much more" growled Xander as Hellboy laughed.

"That I can understand, Liz could you?" asked Hellboy as Liz disappeared and retuned with her cell phone and a speaker, she connected them both and then dialled.

_**/Doctor Gregory House's phone can I take a message?/**_

came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Angel cake when did you die and become his secretary?" laughed Hellboy as the sounds of 'House it's Red' could be heard on the other end.

_**/Hey Red just let me put this on speaker so we can talk/**_

Answered Wilson politely as they could hear House complaining in the background.

_**/Oh do grow up and behave Greg…Sorry guy House isn't behaving…..stop groping me and talk they obviously phone for you/ **_

"we did but talking to you is always fun Angel Cake" laughed Hellboy as Wilson groaned at the use of his old nickname.

"So Skippy got your gift of three very sexy hot boys, much appreciated cause much fighting and confusion but what do we do with them?" asked Hellboy as he lit up his cigar with some help from Liz, leaving the boys gobsmaked .

"The boys just discovered Liz's Pyrokinesis" laughed Hellboy as did House down the phone.

**/Sorry didn't warn them about that, how did they take meeting Abe?/ **

"Better then Soldier boy did meeting my other half Myers, seriously kid what's with the jealous streak?" asked Hellboy to Dean.

**/It's not him Red, the kid brings out the protective side in anyone he meets it's just worse for Dean since their together/ **

"That's understandable, so why are they here Skippy?"

_**/oh that's easy, to save the world. Didn't you get that memo? No shit by little brothers being slow today, though he'd have beaten me to you? Ok the kids are hunting down Hunters to bring them together what for we don't know yet, but the gits upstairs are playing to this is normal. **_

_**I figure with the Bureau is going down hill since your father death, sorry about that Red we did attend/**_

"I know I saw you, thanks"

_**/yeah we did try to talk to you but baldly stopped us, I even threatened to summon something nasty to eat him but then I decided against it, wouldn**__**'**__**t want to give it heartburn?/**_

"yeah well you don't have to worry much FBI Director Manning got himself killed two months ago, he went after something without us stupid git but hence why were in trouble now. No one knows what to do with us, they wont let Myers run it because he inexperienced, we can't run it because that would be like letting the freaks run the zoo and none of them will run us. Too scared so were fucked" sighed Hellboy as he pulled Myers onto his knee and petted him.

"Red I'm not a cat or your stress relief" wined Myers as he blushed.

"But your so much more fun to play with" chuckled Hellboy as Myers went redder.

_**/Put the kid down Red, that's why I sent them to you. I figured that you'd know how to handle and train these three, in return they bring the Hunters back to you and together we all take control of the **__**BPRD and brake off from the FBI and the rest of them shits and do it properly. Then if the gits upstairs want us they know were to find us all?/**_

"Angel Cake?"

_**/Yeah?/**_

"Up Skippy's meds will ya, only seems to have these good ideas when he's stoned out of his skull. Ok Skippy you win I'll help them get the hunters back here only problem is……"

_**/you're a 7ft talking red ape? Don't worry Red kids got my journal there's a glamour spell and a confusion spell in it. Use the glamour to make you look human and the confusion so people don't get to close we'll magic you a charm to bind them too. Only other hunters will see though it, hopefully the confusion spell will keep them away?/**_

Said House as a small pendent no different then any other landed in Xander's lap

**/Dean think you can deal with that?/**

"Yes sir"

_**/Ok if that's all I have a hot Angel to make squeal since we have the week off due to the boys arrive, my Duckling want to castrate me so I can't spawn if that's what my nephews are like. I pointed out Xander was only an In-law and they said that was worse, he was the nicer out of the three/ **_

Laughed House before the phone went dead. Hellboy laughed as he got up.

"Nice to see he's not changed, right boy time to work" said Hellboy with a smile as they followed him out to the corridor.

"Right time for the tour boys, anything you see in the corridors that looks mystical usual is my Father brought most of them back from the Nazi's during the war. The rest are what we've saved or my Father did after the war"

"there are 37 levels to the BPRD. This is the heart of the BPRD level 18 which consists of the War room as Red calls it, the medical bay for humans or otherwise next to the conference room and the canteen. Labs of any sort's are the last five levels below us.

The Library takes up most if not all of the 2nd , 3rd and 4th Levels, the armoury and weapons stores are on 5th and 6th." said Myers as Hellboy didn't miss the smile on Xander face when they mentioned weapons.

"7th and 8th are living quarters, 9th though to 17th offices and archives. 19th to the 21st levels are training and gym levels the rest are mostly for storing the stronger and worst of the archives though levels 31st and 32nd levels have been converted into cells to hold some of the thing we hunt. Though I'm not sure about them after all the labs are below them" laughed Myers.

"Cool so where to now?" asked Dean who'd become a bit more excited about this adventure now.

"War room" coursed Hellboy, Meyer, Liz and Abe who'd now joined them.

"Abe's tank runs right round the levels so he can travel with us, without using his suite all the time" said Liz with a smile as they sat down and Abe swam up next to Hellboy at the front.

"So who did you say was next on your list Kid?" asked Hellboy as sat down and Myers stood up and wrote something on his computer that came up on the screen behind them.

"John Constantine" said Xander as he handed Hellboy House's journal and John Winchesters too since he'd been in his too.

"Myers?"

"Yeah red?" asked Myer as he looked up

"Get the kid a laptop, Sam too since big brother looks more like he's raid the armoury given half the change" laughed Hellboy as Dean gave off a hell yeah.

"in good time Soldier boy, prey first toy next" laughed Hellboy as Myers returned with two laptops and gave them to Xander and Sam.

"They are top of the line, both with full access to the internet. I'll give you passwords to our database encase to need to look anything up, plus encrypted email accounts so you can keep in touch. Feel free to update our archives if you come across anything we don't have listed, not everything in the archives have been computerised yet.

Encrypted Cells for all three of you…….shit what is that?" yelled Myers as he jumped at the little girl who'd just joined them.

"Hey leave her alone" yelled Dean as Mary jumped up on to his knee in fear.

"It's ok guys this is Mary my little sister, she's a ghost my dad killed her when she was six. She doesn't know how to crossover so she kind of haunts me, she's harmless unless provoked or if she's in a trickster mood. Mary theses are my new friend, Agent John Myers, Liz she can make fire, the big red guy is Hellboy but you can call him Red and That's Abe in the tank he's really smart and funny" said Xander as Mary giggled and left Dean so she could curtsy and jump on Xander.

"oh she's ever so polite" said Abe kindly

"Sorry Agent Myers, I didn't mean to scare you" said Mary sweetly to Myers.

"It's ok Sweetheart you just startled me" said Myers

"so my dark Angel were have you been? I haven't see you since we left home and that was almost a week ago?" Xander asked her.

"been following Dean and Sam's daddy, he's grumpy but funny. He knows who I am and said for me to tell you that Spike is in New York and that Dean can not feed Sam to him, no matter how whiney and girl like he is" said Mary proudly as everyone bust out laughing.

"So that's you told Dean" laughed Sam as Dean huffed.

"Spike?" asked Hellboy as Xander walked over to Myers computer and hacked into Giles's computer bring up a drawing of Spike, Dru, Darla and Angel.

"Ok folks this is William Pratt aka William "the Bloody" who is otherwise know as Spike due to his great pleasure of driving railway spikes though his victims. Sired by Drusilla he is one of the five member of the surges of Europe, I know the history book list four members Spike, Darla, Dru and Angelus but look a little deeper and you'll find before Dru Angelus sired another Penn but he went missing.

Spike is mad, bad and dangerous and though he hates him Angelus aka Angel or Deadboy as I call him is the only one who can control him. He's killed two slayers already and will turn on other vampires or demons to get what he wants, they all still fear him and Angelus on a count of all the touring they did" said Xander as he saved what he found to the archives.

"Thanks for the heads up kid" said Liz

"Yeah anyway here are encrypted cells for you three so we can track you at all times and stay in touch" said Myers handing them phones before sitting down.

"Constantine isn't know for his niceness, he's like Skippy without the limp. Though he has a thing for lost causes kids like Chaz his shadow or you kid so you've got a way in there, make nice with his kid and he'll do the rest" said Hellboy as he looked at them all.

"So if that's all I'll take Solider boy & the kid here up to the armoury and kit them out, Myers give little sister here a crash course on our systems he can show the kid how later. Take him up to their quarter after we can head off at day break" said Hellboy as Dean laughed and Sam shot them a deadly look as Hellboy picked up Dean's teasing.


	9. Don’t leave your mark on me

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **9/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: ****"**He's more of an ass then House" "that's not even possible"

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy and Hellboy

New crossovers mentioned Constantine, possible some Dogma.

Right for anyone that was paying attention at the beginning Chaz is alive in this saved by Archangel Michel, know I know that Greg said the kid was saved and it was along road to recovery for him but it did mean he was awake for it. This is where Xander comes into his own and our two favour neighbourhood kick ass angels come into it.

Plus Just for the hell of it Spike returns but I'm not sure with Dru or not yet because I have plans for all Five member of Angels little family.

Oh and for anyone who might wonder Hellboy's human form or Glamour is just what the guy who plays him in the film looks like.

Don't leave your mark on me

Dawn broke over New Jersey and after pissing House off by text, Dean who was the first up other then Hellboy set to work on Hellboy's disuse. They'd agreed that Hellboy and Myers would ride with them, while like House and Wilson Liz and Abe would stay behind as research and support. Mary had agreed to stay with Liz and Abe and help them out because Xander wasn't sure if Constantine wouldn't try to exorcise her on sight?

Mary didn't mind so much since she liked Abe and Liz, Abe taught her stuff and Liz gave her ghost cookies after finding how to in a book. Once Dean had finished Hellboy's charm and Abe had woken everyone up they set off to find Constantine, no one wanted to say it but they all though it. If they couldn't convince Constantine to come with them what hope did they have with the others?

**#**

Chas lay on the hospital bed before him, the teenager was on a ventilator helping him to breath. The annoying beeping of the heart monitor was the only reliance John had that he was alive, now that was a concept.

After he'd given the spear to Angela he'd been left alone to morn the loss of his friend, so he hadn't expected his cell to ring, he hadn't expected a doctor to be on the other end, he hadn't expected to be told that a stranger had brought a teenager to the hospital and he sure as hell hadn't expected to find out Chas was alive barely.

Now in the silence of the dawn hours John Constantine, bad ass hunter and all round bad guy was alone with his guilt and it was time he spoke up. After all it wasn't everyday the Devil himself gave you a second chance at life.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I dragged you into this life. Yeah yeah, I know if you were awake you'd be saying it was your choice. It wasn't though, right from the start this was planed for you, the bitch said so. She said that you were the only reason why I hung on to life, the only reason why I fought so hard. She was right you know, now that I think back on it and dare to admit that I cared for you more then I should.

There was never anything between me and Angela, I know you though there was but there wasn't. she was far to clingy for me not to mention female, you know me can't do things by halves. That's probably why I'm a cynical asshole that everyone's afraid of, well everyone except you. Just my luck my crush and my only true friend left are one in the same and just happen to be a 17 year old boy.

**SHIT**

I'm sorry kid I lost track of time after rounding the bitch up, Happy Birthday kid I know it's a few day to late. 18 and finally legally allowed away from those two monsters that raised you. I got to go for now kid, can't trust the bitch not to have wrecked my apartment…sorry our apartment because once your out of here when you wake up I not letting you out of my sights EVER.

Later kid"

It was day like these that John hated that he'd given up smoking, but like Lu had said John only had to slip up once to end up back in hell. John and decided that if he was going back to hell his only sin was going to be falling in love with the kid, he was going to show the kid what real love was like if it killed him and knowing Chas it probably would eventual.

John headed off towards the church, just because the world hadn't ended didn't mean that Heaven and Hell had drawn a truce, no there was still plenty more Half-breeds for John to deal with left in the

world.

**#**

Pulling into New York later on that day Dean parked up the Impala and Hellboy his bike, as they stopped for food and to discus where to go next. As they ate and they chatted or Dean, Sam, Xander and Myers chatted Hellboy just complained about being human, they didn't notice the two young men entering the diner.

When Xander neck started to glow silvery blue Xander remembered the pendant Wilson had given him for protection. Xander looked round the Diner, he spotted the two young men but when they looked up their eyes shone silvery blue too.

"What the Fuck?" said Hellboy

"Calm down Red, Wilson gave me this for protection, he said it would sumon two Angel's he's dealing with and I think the just walked into here. Have you ever heard of Bartleby and Loki?" asked Xander

"yes don't tell me Angel Cake got dumped with those to goofballs?" asked Hellboy as Xander nodded.

"For crying out loud, someone upstairs must hate him badly to give him those two?"

"Behind us on the right at the counter is that them?" asked Xander as Hellboy turned round looked, turned back and nodded at Xander. Taking one more drink of his coffee Xander got up.

"Wish me luck?" he whispered as he approached the two men.

"Gentlemen may I have a word with you both?" asked Xander politely

"No you may not now fuck off" answered the older of the two men

"then I'd have to ask you how is James Wilson these days?" said Xander as he pretended to absently play with is pendant as both young men noticed it and swallowed hard.

"So what can we do for you kid?" asked the younger of the two men.

"do you two want an easy way of getting into Jimmy's good books?" asked Xander as they nodded.

"We're looking for a Hunter goes by the name of John Constantine" said Xander as they both hissed.

"I though you'd know him, we need to find him. Take us to him and we'll do the rest, once he eather come onboard or refues we'll take you two back with us to our project and you two can help out and keep Jimmy happy. Up for it?" asked Xander with his trademark charming smile.

"You got it" said the elder of the two Angels.

"just so I know who's who?" asked Xander

"I'm Bartleby" said the elder with the dark hair

"I'm Loki" sadi the younger with the blonde

"And I'm Xander nice to meet you" said Xander as they both looked shocked.

"Don't tell me you two have heard of me too?" asked Xander as they nodded.

"Come on boys come meet the rest of the family" said Xander as he showed then over to his table.

**#**

Later that night Constantine found himself back at Chas's side, he told the young man of his day and of the soul he'd saved as if the young man was still with him. It was close to midnight when the nurse ushered him out of Chas's room and told him to go home and sleep, growling but agreeing Constantine left the room and headed to the vending machine for coffee and food.

He put his head against the machine and sighed to himself, he was barely ware of the figures stood alongside him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for his injures John, that was Gabriel's doing not yours" said Loki with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need your pity half-breed, not after what she did" growled Constantine as he stood up straight and got in Loki's face.

"and she's paying for her deed just like you got rewarded for yours, absolution from Heaven and a second chance for you and Isabel from Hell. Not many humans can brag about that?" said Xander as from behind Constantine, he turned round and was taken back by Xander.

"What are you? Your like no Half-breed I've seen before?" said Constantine.

"Because I'm not, they said you see my taint, let me introduce myself the names Xander Harris" said Xander as Constantine gave a look of recognition to the name.

"Yes that Xander, I've dragged these two sorry excuses for Angels with me to find you Constantine. We have an offer for you but first an Olive branch if you will" said Xander as they walked towards Chas's room and gathered round his bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Constantine protectively

"Giving you back what you lost and desire the most, we're giving you and him the chance to be happy together. At least then if we leave here without convincing you we know that at lease we did some good tonight" said Xander as he placed his hand on Chas's heart and started chanting, Loki and Bartleby stood ether side of him one hand on each of his shoulders and the others on Chas's.

"on the surface nothing seemed to happen but when Chas leapt forward as if to breath and then settled down coughing and awake Constantine couldn't believe it. But it was short lived as Xander collapsed on the ground, Loki and Bartleby picked Xander up and started to leave but Constantine stopped them.

"not here your usual church 8am tomorrow, we'll talk then. For now deal with the kid he's going to be confused as hell " said Bartleby as he took Xander and left while Constantine settled Chas down and told him everything even about his feeling for him.

**#**

The next morning came like any other but this one was different especially for John Constantine, like Xander had said to him the night before not only had he been given absolution from Heaven and a second chance at life from Hell but now at love too. Thank to Xander and the two Half-breeds the night before, but Constantine also felt guilty that his second change had come at a price.

He'd seen how hard Xander had fallen the night before and now (thanks partly to his new lover Chas) he felt responsible for what was going to happen to Xander.

Constantine couldn't shake that feeling as he took a seat in the church and waited for his new companion to arrive, on the stroke of 8am Bartleby took a seat next to Constantine.

"How is the kid?" Bartleby asked politely

"Chas is good thanks to you three, doctors are calling him a miracle since he wont have any long-term after affects. But even I know what that kid of yours did was the miracle, how? And what is he?" asked Constantine

"he's a primal so the others say, his body was possessed by the primal sprit of a Hyena some years ago. And no he doesn't want her removing they seem to have an understanding, the rest was the influence of a Whitelighter, a Darklighter, a powerful Wicca, Two Hunters, a Watcher Angel, a Hell Guardian, A six year old ghost and two Slayers.

Oh yeah and 18 year living on a Hellmouth, the kids a living sponge for knowledge and power. Hates school but show him something and he can repeat it down dead half an hour later" laughed Bartleby

"as for how he is, he's out cold. That took a lot out of him last night too much, that's why I'm here. We figured you'd run if anyone else showed up" said Bartleby as he watched Constantine.

"anyone else?" asked Constantine

"yes anyone else John, kids on a mission from what I understand it so bare with me. Have you heard of the Power that Be?" asked Bartleby

"In passing, Chas mentioned them once the keepers of the balance I think he called them?" said Constantine

"yeah we'll they literately have prepped this kid from birth for this, I believe something happened to him in a passed life so to say. He was supposed to be a hell of a leader but something went bad and the Power That Be literally turned back time to let this kid start again. But it came at a price, the kid has to rally together Hunters for the Power.

He has no idea why or when they are need just that he has to do it, but he has a back up plan ever hear of the Bureau of Paranormal Research & Defence?" asked Bartleby as Constantine nodded.

"Who hasn't? though they keep denying it" said Constantine with a laugh.

"the kid just took it over, it's a mess so he's made a deal with the current guys in charge that in return for their weapons, training and so on. He will bring back any and all of the Hunters he finds to help drag it's sorry ass out of the dirt and back to being the crown jewel in the fight against the thing that go bump in the night.

As the kid put it, he hoping it will become the Watcher council for Hunters and Wicca just less musty and English" laughed Bartleby.

"the kid came after you first because your harder to get to, if you come on board then maybe the kid has a chance in hell. It's one of those 'Build it and they will come' things. So what do you say John join us? You can even bring the kid he can help and stay safe at the same time, not to mention the library in this place is supposed to be huge three floor I thing he'd love it from what I hear?

Then the only thing you need worry about his him getting a paper cut, since their archives haven't been updated in 60 years let alone computerised something for him to do?" said Bartleby as he offered his had to Constantine.

"Your so full of bullshit but the kid had me last night when he saved Chas, were do I sigh up?" asked Constantine as he shook Bartleby hand.

"I'll take you to the others it's not far" with that they left the church and head off.

**#**

Xander was still out cold when Dean checked on him, they'd found shelter in an abandoned warehouse for the night though after last night some had doubts whether Constantine would join them. None dared to voice them though, not after what Xander had gone though all fearing Dean's wrath if they did.

So it came as a great shock while they were tending to the Impala and Hellboy's bike when Dean spoke up.

"He's more of an ass then House" said Dean with a growl

"that's not even possible" added Hellboy who'd taken off his pendent for now and so was in his normal form.

"Oh I'd beg to differ" came an unfamiliar voice that caused them all to turn round.

"Oh for fuck sake, the Half-breed fucking did it, How?" asked Dean as he stood up and shook Constantine's hand.

"He didn't Xander did last night, I at least owe him a chance to explain this to me himself and to see what kind of an operation your running" said Constantine and all the other fell in

"Right introductions, I'm Bartleby half-breed Angel, that's my mate Loki also half-breed Angel, the you got Sam and Dean Winchester. Deans the elder Sam's the pretty boy"

"hey watch it Angel we got warned about you two, come near Sam and I'll kill ya"

"that's if Liz don't get to them first, what don't look like that she thinks he's hot and she should know after all she is a pyrokinetic" laughed Hellboy as both Dean and Sam were rendered speechless.

"boy's the big red on is Hellboy"

"so you are real? Nice to finally meet you face to face, my partner Chas will bust a blood vessel later he love the comic" laughed Constantine

"oh that will be fun" laughed Hellboy.

"back to intros, Agent John Myers BPRD these two are who Xander's made the deal with and that's pretty much it for now. There are other as you heard back at BPRD and else were but we haven't met them yet" said Bartleby as they joined the other.

"So what happens now?" asked Constantine.

"what happens now is we fix these up, we put our kid in the back a his Impala, you go home and gather things for you and your kid, you get him checked out of the hospital, you meet ups back here and then we take off" said Hellboy.

"But no weapons John" said Sam

"Xander said that the BPRD is to be weapons free for now, once all the hunters are gathered we can talk about bring in your own weapons but for now you will use our. Xander said is out of respect for each other and for the memory of those who have fallen before us, just like all our meeting will be in the War room as we call it also without weapons a neutral area to talk" said Sam

"yeah just like Midnite?" said Constantine

"yeah you might want to tell him too, he can come along if he wants? He might be a neutral but he's welcome to come see and advise so he know what our score is" said Dean as Constantine agree and left them to find Papa Midnite


	10. Where’s you head at?

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **10/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Just some random fun around the BPRD now that it's got some new blood

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD and Dogma.

New crossovers mentioned: none for now

This chapter is just a Random fill in chapter that I though I'd have some fun with.

Where's you head at?

Xander's head pounded and his world was still black as he slowly came round, groaned loudly which unsympathetically got him a whack over the head with something hard. Then he understood why as his hearing levelled out.

"That wasn't nice the kid been out cold for over a week"

'_That sounds like Jimmy but he's back at home with House not here'_

"it's not my fault the kid try something that dangerous?"

'_That defiantly sound like my Dean though he's sleeping alone for that, where's the love and the protecting me?'_

"It was stupid and irresponsible to let him do that even with them there, he's only just learning his power and he could have killed himself"

'_oh I know that voice, gods wraith himself this is going to be fun, better go face the music maybe I can play Jimmy enough to get House to leave me alone?'_

"You can talk about being irresponsible House, just tell me it worked and I can go die somewhere less House associated?" growled Xander as his vision cleared and he tried to sit up.

"Hey don't try that again or I'll use the cane again, now lets check you over and then talk about the stunt you pulled" growled House back.

"It worked Xan, he came back with the kid and Papa Midnite who likes your idea of no guns in the War room or base except the surface levels by the way. Chas has spent what time House here hasn't had he laid up next to you, updating the archives with what we have in the computers and with Liz, Mary's, mine and Abe's help we've started computerising some of the archives.

We've also put both House's and John Winchester's journals and the information you gave us on Spike, Darla, Dru, Angel/Angelus and Penn into the system. Jimmy, Loki and Bartleby are helping on the Half-breed side of things with Constantine telling us what he knows. Plus Mary had a great idea, she's said we should keep a record of what hunters you go after. You know whether or not they join or not?

Constantine, House, Wilson, Bartleby, Loki, Abe, Liz, Chaz, Dean, Sam, me, Mary and even Papa Midnite have sighed in. you're the only one left Xander" said Myers as he gave Xander the book and a pen

"Gabriel refused she's down in the cells until she deal with things, I'll dig the security footage of Dean, Constantine and Red dragging her down there later. She took a swing at House even" laughed Myers

"Oh I want to see that, what's with the stuff down the side next to the name?" laughed Xander feeling better as he handed the book back.

"Codename or nicknames call them what you like, so we can tell each other apart. See

**Hellboy - Red,**

**Abe's - blue, **

**Liz - Sparky,**

I'm Wonderboy don't asked Red made it up.

**Dean - Soldier boy,**

**Sam - Pretty boy,**

**House - Skippy,**

**Wilson - Angel Cake,**

**You - Pack leader,**

**Mary's Spooky,**

**Loki - Angel of Death**

**Bartleby - Watcher**

**John Constantine - JC,**

**Chaz - the kid, **

He only get's that because he younger then you.

**Papa Midnite - Midnite,**

He threatened to curse Hellboy if he even tried, there are a few other for our absent friends but they will come up if they ever join us?" laughed Myers

"sounds like you've done a lot while I was out?" asked Xander

"Mile more to go, Xander. Once you feel up to it I'll show you round what's been done" said Myer with a smile

"For now get some rest Pack Leader" laughed Myer as Xander threw a pillow at him as he left before going back to sleep while House and Wilson watched over him.

**#**

A few days later Xander was up and about, not fully healed and a headache to boot but House had given him pain meds and told him to relax. Xander took the map that Wilson gave him and went off exploring, he soon found himself on one of the archives levels heading deeper into the he heard voices so he followed it until he came upon a room.

The room reminded Xander of the Library back at Sunnydale High, a mass of books and files just like you'd find in any library and an office on the far side of the room. What was different was the large computer screen and several smaller ones that took up the far wall with a young man sat at it with his back to Xander.

"Coms check Red, Marco" said the young man as Hellboy appeared on the screen

"Polo" laughed Hellboy

"Coms clear thanks Red, how's things down in the Armoury? JC started drooling yet or has Solider boy beat him to it?" laughed the kid.

"Nah they both drooled, I'm sending JC to Skippy though he's got cravings for Cigarettes again. Can't lose him to those again? Hey Pack Leader you want Soldier boy back again or do I have to keep him?" asked Hellboy as he saw Xander on the screen, the kid in the chair turned round and smiled.

"Nah Red he's all yours, I'll warn you Angel Cake that JC's on his way up" laughed Xander as the screen shut down. The kid on the other hand just stared at him.

"How about you stop that and I make introductions, Xander Harris aka Pack Leader as I believe Red nicknamed me. I so have to talk to him about his thing for nicknames?" laughed Xander as the kid jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey not that I'm against it but your taken and so am I Kid" laughed Xander.

"Sorry?" said Chaz as he sat down

"it's ok kid, I helped you so now you help me ok?" asked Xander as Chaz nodded

"Cool, I've been out of the game for almost two weeks bring me up to date Kid, I've missed most of this?" said Xander as he grabbed a chair and joined Chas.

Chas typed something into the computer and brought up a map on screen, Xander watched as it went 3D and looked like something out of a video game.

"Hey this looks way to much like Resident Evil's Hive?" laughed Xander as Chaz blushed.

"That's were I got the idea, JC says I play it to much. Ok this is actually the internal map in 3D or the BPRD. The dots are us" said Chas as he moved himself to show Xander his tracker.

"Based on the trackers Red and Blue have used in the past. dots and trackers are synced up to the same colours:

**Red - Demonic **

Like Red or your Da Cole

**Blue - other none humans**

Like Abe, or Liz don't ask she asked for the tracker.

**White - Angelic**

That's easy enough to deal with

**Yellow - Hunters**

**Green - everyone else**

That's just mean people like me or Myers and Sam none combatants as Dean called us. Sam asked that he be taken off the Hunters list, he's found his calling down in the archives helping Abe out with the research.

We keep them on at all time so we can track each other in the building, tap on any dot on the screen and it will show you who the dot is, there health, location, ID and Com statues. All of our screens on base are touch screen technology so it easy watch" said Chaz as he hit one of the Yellow dots.

The screen changed instantly showing House's whereabouts, his profile and his record.

"See Skippy's currently on Level 18, in the Med bay and his Com link is online but not in use so take this and we'll do a Com check" said Chaz as he gave Xander what looked like a Bluetooth ear piece.

"yes it's Blue Tooth, put it in and I'll dial" said Chaz as he hit the link and House appeared on screen.

"What do you want Kid I'm busy" growled House

"Com check Skippy, Pack Leader's not mine, Xander just do what Red and me did" said Chaz

"ok Marco"

"Polo"

"Yeah he's online, anywhere anytime we can find you. So I'll get your tracker online too, talk among yourselves" laughed Chas as he disappeared.

"Kid" House yelled over the com

"Get him a Yellow Tracker, his possessions put him on ether side so he's a Hunter" said House as Xander laughed at the response.

"So what can I do you for Xander or did the Kid just call to bother me?" growled House

"JC is on his way up to see you, his craving for fags has come back. If he goes back he goes bad cure him House. Pack Leader out" said Xander as he let over and cut the connection.

"Catch Xan" yelled Chaz as he threw something at Xander.

"That's your tracker, clip it on your belt and push down on the light until it comes on. That's it your live and online now. Last thing now we have to do a Com check with everyone else so sit down and get comfortable" laughed Chaz as they started.

**#**

"Polo, no problem Kid Pretty boy out" laughed Sam as he got off Com with Xander and Chaz.

Dean laughed as he found his brother on the floor, surrounded by books and his laptop totally in his element.

"I really need to curse Red for that nickname" growled Sam as he looked up at Dean who pulled up and chair and laughed at Sam.

"I think it suited you, so what's up Sammy you sounded freaked out over the Com?" asked Dean

"I was going though dad's journal and something occurred to me and your not going to like it Dean" said Sam who sounded worried.

"Saaaam"

"I found a pattern with the demon that killed mom, look Dean? He killed Uncle House's partner, then he killed mom, dad says he tried killed uncle Severus's partner but he was a werewolf and fought him off. after that he killed Jess are you seeing the pattern yet?

He jumped to me because you were single and other then dad and me you had no other emotional connections. Now you have Xander…"

"you think he will try and come after Xander?" asked Dean worriedly

"Yes, if he's not got the whole Xander could end the world thing he might do, but also if he has he might come after him for that reason so he can use him?" said Sam as Dean nodded. Standing up Dean hit his Com and looked at Sam who followed him.

"This is an all members alert from Soldier boy, meeting in the War room now that mean you and Pack Leader Kid this is about Pack Leader. Soldier boy out" said Dean as he hit the lift and became impatient.

Leaving the lift a few minutes later he saw everyone confusedly gathering in the War room as he and Sam stormed into the room. Taking their seats everyone even House fell silent as Sam manned the computer as Dean spoke.

"Sam has recently found something out that not only puts Xander in danger but us all, the demon that killed our mother has so far killed House's partner, our mother, attempted to kill our other uncles partner and Sam's girlfriend. According to Sam it missed me because of my lack of social skills as Sam put it but now…"

"your involved with Xander?" asked House

"yep and if he keeps up his pattern he will try to hit Xander, ether because he's Dean's lover meaning he's not playing with the First Evil for the greater evil? Or he will come for him to use him against us? Ether way Xander and us all are in danger" said Sam as Xander sighed and bowed his head.

"It's not you fault Xander, this was started long ago, your just being played" said Hellboy as he walked over and put his hand on Xander's shoulder.

"I'm not running from it" growled Xander as he looked up.

"I've know something was coming for me ever since I left, this is just another reason to watch my ass. I'm a Hunter that came out here to bring our kind together and that's what I will do. The stronger we are the more chance we have to win this fight so are you guys still with me?" asked Xander as everyone nodded and a chorus of 'Hell year's' went up.

"So now that Dean has panicked us all we can talk about something else important, the FBI are poking around I think their going to try and take this place from under us since we have no head of the BPRD. So I propose we take a vote here and now, whoever get's chosen can pick their second in command. Let me say this though don't vote on me just because of the past I had, in my opinion I'm the worst one to vote for if I turn I'm expecting you all to deal with me" said Xander as the other nodded and took the pen and paper past around.

"Write down who you think it should be, Leo, Cole, Papa Midnite and John Winchester are also counted in it as well" said Xander as the room fell silent as they wrote. Once they were all done Xander collected in the votes and stood before everyone.

"Ok there's thirteen of us not counting Mary, Cole, Leo and John Winchester have cast their votes earlier. So there's 16 votes in total, well 15 since Skippy's vote has been disqualified since Dean's Impala doesn't count as a legitimate candidate. So with 15 votes congrats Skippy the BPRD is yours may the Gods and Goddesses help anyone who crosses your path" laughed Xander as for once House was gosmaked and Jimmy was laughing his ass off.

"So first point of new business is yours Skippy you need a second?" said Hellboy with a laugh.

"That's easy dealt with sorry Angel but I have another in mind, if I have to lead this hell hole then I'm torturing the git that put this idea in Xander head" said House as he pulled out his cell and dialled before connecting it to the speak in the centre of the war room table.

"John Winchester"

"Congrats little brother, I got the BPRD so you get to play my second. No complaining that's an order, get your ass back here ASAP and drag those two excuses for Half-breeds with you. As of today they work for me now, the Power can fuck off. They want to protect Xander the can do it here. House out" said House as he hung up before John could argue.

"If that's all dismissed, get back to work and if you must I want heads of departments chosen by the end of the week" growled House as everyone left with speed.


	11. I predict a riot

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **11/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **The Kid has a surprise for the BPRD and Jimmy has a big surprise for House

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD and Dogma.

New crossovers mentioned: Blade Trinity

I predict a riot

No one was shocked when they heard the motorbike engine roar into the car park of the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, anyone in the car park fled the area as the bike came to a stop. The passenger leapt off the bike and started yelling as House took of his helmet and just listened.

"why the hell am I here Greg? Why can't Jimmy do this?" growled John Winchester as he threw his helmet to the floor in a strop.

"Oh act like a man for once Jonny boy, since you put the idea in Xander's head for me to take over, you will come with me to hand in my notice. As for Jimmy he wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning, the angel brothers are gone too. The fish said they got called away saying something about getting help for us?" said House as they headed off into the hospital.

Lisa Cuddy House's long suffering boss was waiting in his office with his Ducklings when he arrived.

"Yeah I know I rock but this is ridiculous, he's my brother and that's for you any other questions?" asked House as John watched his brother in amusement.

"What is this?" screeched Cuddy

"My proposal of marriage? After years of you cleavage in my face I've decided I'm going straight, I 've dumped Jimmy in the hopes we could run away together! What does it look like?" snaked House

"It looks like your letter of resignation?" said Cuddy as the Ducklings looked scared.

"And give her a cookie, that would be what it is. Active emergently I have 30 days notice to give, since you owe me three weeks plus the week we took means I only have a week left to work, Hooray me" laughed House as he sat at his desk with his feet on it.

"By the way he's the father of the two boys you met weeks ago, yeah Sam and Dean our his spawns" laughed House as the Ducklings went white.

"Johnny boy the blonde is Chase, he's the one Dean said we should set Sammy up with on the account that he's more of a girl then Sammy" said House as John burst out laughing as Chase stormed off followed by Cameron and Cuddy.

"I rule" stated House as he chucked his ball to John and put on his music.

"Something's never changed" laughed John as his eldest son suddenly started to look more and more like is older brother everyday.

**#**

Xander walked quickly though the corridors of the BPRD, he was on a mission and no one was going to stop him…..no one that was except Chas.

"He's not in, Skippy and Sarge aka John Winchester took off this morning to see Skippy's boss about leaving his job" said Chas with a brave smile.

Xander growled and turned to yell at Chas but stopped when he saw the boxes he was carrying, shaking his head and sighing Xander anger faded.

"Skippy and Angel C will kill you if they see you carrying these! You supposed to be on light duty for another week miracle or not?" said Xander in his best 'teacher knows best voice'

"there not heavy just big, buy you lunch at the canteen if help me?" said Chas innocently

"Don't do puppy dog eyes on me kid, save them for JC but I will help. Where are we off too?" asked Xander as he picked one up and gave Chas the trolley.

"Not far, the War Room actually" said Chas happily

"then lead the way kid" said Xander who couldn't help but love the kid he'd come to call his little brother.

He'd even convincing Leo and Cole to make it official since Constantine said he was his guardian because his parent were in jail. Constantine had happily given them guardianship of Chas making it easier for him and Chas to be together, knowing that Cole and Leo could protect him the way they did Xander.

Once in the War Room Xander helped Chas stack the boxes on the War Room table.

"Ok Kid what's in theses?" inquired Xander.

"Nothing just something me, Myers and Liz were working on" said Chas shyly as he opened one of the boxes.

He pulled out what looked like a leather Jacket with the BPRD logo in silver on the back and a smaller patch on left shoulder. His Nickname was printed in capitals on the back underneath the Logo also in silver.

"They've all been blessed by Papa Midnite, he said that no unholy creature that mean to do wrong can touch these, plus once done up can act as a temporary armour stopping swords and bullets but not any weapons that's been blessed by one side or the other" said Chas shyly but proudly as Xander took his.

Xander examined the waist length biker jacket as Chas watched him, it looked no different then any other even the logo and nickname didn't look out of place. He could see that Chas had worked hard on these and as much as he hated to admit it, they all were a team no a family now.

Any new Hunters that joined would have to put aside their differences and unite under one flag. Chas had taken it upon himself to give them that flag in the form of a uniform he knew they'd except. Smiling at Chas Xander shrugged off his batted old denim jacket and threw the leather on, earning him a huge smile and a hug off Chas.

"Thank you Xander"

"Don't thank me yet kid you've got to convince the rest of them now?" said Xander

"but with your help we could do it?" said Chas with his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't kid, here come Whether and AD lets see if they will bite?" said Xander as he banged on the window catching Loki, Jimmy and Bartleby's attention.

It was only where the entered the War Room that Xander and Chas noticed the new people alongside them.

"Oh shit sorry AC" said Xander having shortened Hellboy's nickname for Jimmy due to the embarrassment it caused.

"Didn't see your new friends, Skippy isn't here if your looking for him? He and Sarge took off this morning to hand Cuddy his resignation" said Xander as a not so subtitle 'oh shit' came from Jimmy.

"Yeah my thoughts too, but I'm here since I'm go to guy when both are away though I said don't ever leave me in charge I was out voted by them. You know I was raised round two girls so I can talk forever about shit?" laughed Xander as Jimmy chuckled.

"it's ok Xander I was expecting this…"suddenly Jimmy felt dizzy and had to sit down.

"you ok?" Xander asked

"yeah I'm fine Xander, I've been feeling like this for a few day now. I have a good idea what it is it's just this place has been so hectic lately I've not had chance to check." said Jimmy with a smile as Chas gave him a glass of water.

"Well Skippy's away and fingers crossed we're all healthy at the moment?" Xander said as he looked at Chas who check his hand held computer and nodded.

"so let these two idiots introduce us while you got check yourself NOW" growled Xander as Jimmy smacked him on the head and left.

"Nice work Pack Leader" laughed Loki

"It's a gift, right before the intro, please forgive us it's a mad house down here" said Xander to the two strangers behind the boys.

"No problem" said the woman

"the Kid here took it upon himself to get these for us, our new uniforms. Short one for you Watcher and long one for you AD, complete with Codenames so what do you two think?" asked Xander as the two angel took them.

"whoa these things rock, nice one Kid. We needed new threads two millennia in the same clothes get old real fast" laughed Loki as he put his on.

"Nice work Kid, good call" added Bartleby as he patted Chas on the head.

"glad to help, AD there's some spare clothing and shoes and stuff in storage locker three in the armoury. Red and me were cleaning it out with JC and we found some good shit, they said I could have it to customize for myself I can give you some of it if you want? You too Bartleby?" said Chas with a shy shrug

"Cool thanks kid we'd like that, will shoot up after we've done this" said Loki with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok now that over intros, Xander Harris Codename Pack Leader and Chas Kramer Codename the Kid meet Rufus and Serendipity. Rufus is the 13th Apostle don't ask and Serendipity's a muse, AC talked them into helping out round here" said Loki with a laugh.

"Cool we sure do need it, has Jimmy filled you in on what's going on?" asked Xander as they sat down at the War Room table.

"No but the Power that Be did after yelling about how taking over the BPRD was not in there plan" laughed Serendipity

"in the word's of Gregory House MD, fuck them. We'd be fucked if all we had to go on was their cryptic and head splitting Visions they send me once in a blue moon. At least here we can help out and have a base to work out of, not to mention a roof over our heads and a place to bring Hunters back to" said Xander

"Hey we agree with you, that's why we volunteered for this. Heavens boring at the moment all their going on about is you lot, so we though we come to the frontline and offer out knowledge, help and experience…" said Rufus as Serendipity interrupted

"and if that fails we might get chance to kick some ass, come on Heaven's a peaceful place doesn't mean we don't want to cut lose ever now and then" laughed Serendipity as Xander kissed her hand.

"If I wasn't happily with my man Dean, you'd be my kid of woman" laughed Xander.

"glad your with him, sorry hottie I'm a pureblood so I'm not equipped for that" sighed Serendipity

"Shame woman you don't know what your missing, I'm sure Skippy's got something that could cure that if you want?" said Xander slyly.

"If he has I want it, thing is though I only date hot chicks" said Serendipity with a wink.

"round here it's men mostly don't mean we can't find any, most here are that way or both ways I don't think other then Sarge I've met a straight yet" laughed Xander as Rufus jumped up

"Pick me pick me" laughed Rufus

"Don't worry Ru most of the guys are coupled off so if your straight they leave you alone, plus the tracker system states sexuality too" said Xander with a grin.

"So any questions?" asked Xander as Serendipity nodded.

"one main one, Skippy, Sarge, AD, Watcher, The Kid?" asked Serendipity

"It's codenames, while I was out cold the guys came up with a sigh in book for us and the other Hunters to log into and keep a record of who joined up and when. Red or Hellboy got his hands on this and decided that since there's so many of us often with the same name we go by call sighs or codenames to make it easier.

Skippy aka Dr Greg House is our Director and Jimmy's other half. He walks with a limp and a cane.

Sarge aka his brother and second in command John Winchester was a Marine.

AD is short for Angel of Death aka Loki here since that was his last job for you guys.

Watcher's the same aka Bartleby

The Kid is Chas here he's the youngest member and my kid brother, if you don't count the ghost of my sister floating round here she was six.

I go by Pack Leader because of my Primal possession it is a hyena and because it's my fault everyone got pulled into this.

Then there's the other:

Hellboy goes by Red due to his colour same as Abe's he goes by Blue

Liz goes by Sparky I have no idea why when her gift is fire ask Red that? Same with his other half John Myers since Red used to call him Boy scout but he's been upgraded to Wonderboy now.

My Dean goes by Soldier boy because he's too much like his dad Sarge, but his brother Sam or Sammy as he is teased got the title Pretty boy thanks to Red and Dean.

Wilson got the worst since Red and House both pick on him about being an innocent Angel so he go codenamed Angel Cake but most of us shortened it to AC save embarrassing him.

If you here someone calling for Spooky that my little sister Mary's call sigh, she might be dead by she is still only 6.

JC is John Constantine don't piss him off and don't hit on the Kid here, he might be my little brother but he's JC's reason for living.

And if he's ever around Midnite is the codename for Papa Midnite the voodoo priest. Well that cover everyone but you two now any other questions?" asked Xander.

"Yeah what about ours?" asked Rufus with a smile as he was getting into the whole secret agent shit as he had put it to Jimmy on the way in.

"that's easy off the top of my head Thirteen for you and Muse for Serendipity. If you want better or stranger ones talk to Red?" said Xander

"Nope we can live with those" said Serendipity

"Then welcome to the team, I'll get you cleared by Skippy when he gets back. The Kid will get you green lighted and lit up on our mainframe. Your colour coded

Serendipity You'll be white along with the other angelic but Ru your harder Yellow is our Hunters, Blues our none human's or human's with extra I'm the exception to that since I'm a Hunter" said Xander showing them his tracker

"or it's Green for none combatants it's up to you?" asked Xander

"Blue, I might be a none combatant as you put it but I'm still dead technically but I'm not angelic like them" said Rufus.

"Blue it is, Chaz get them jackets too" said Xander

"Long for him and waist length biker for me sweetie please" said Serendipity as she blew a kiss at Chas causing hi to blush.

"Play nice Seren he's taken" said Jimmy as he returned and joined them.

"so?" demanded Serendipity

"I'm fine it was what I though it was, nothing to worry about I just need to talk to House though when he get's back…."

"then talk because I'm all yours" laughed House as he and John Winchester entered the War Room

"it's privet Greg unless you want it aired in public?" Jimmy asked with a sigh knowing the answer.

"You've just told them it's not life threading so what's wrong, ah is little Jimmy feeling under the weather? Can Angel's even get sick?" questioned House to no one in particular.

"Yes we can and no I'm not you grumpy old sod, I'm pregnant. It doesn't happen often but it has been know to happen when an angel and their charge fall in love, or in our case annoyance" laughed Jimmy as the room fell silent.

"Wow didn't think that would happen?" stated Jimmy

"So your pregnant to me?"

"yes"

"there's a baby growing inside of you?"

"yes"

"how long?"

"roughly three months give or take"

"so it's mine?"

"who else's would it be Cuddy?"

"So I've Spawned?"

"yes"

"YES, I can piss off Cuddy and the Duckling. I can give them nightmares before I leave, this is great" sang House as he leapt up.

"We'll I'm glad he's happy, he's not the one that's got to hide it for the next 6 months?" said Jimmy as House stopped

"Hide it?"

"yes it's not like I can get maternity leave Greg, Human men can't have babies remember? So I still have to work" sighed Jimmy.

"We'll work it out some how?" said John as he put his arm round his brother in-law.

"But in the meantime you can go with John and tell his son's the new, while I steal House for a few he need briefing on a few things that have come up since he left this morning. John can you get an all staff meeting in the War Room in 30? The Kid here's got something for us all, I think you'll love it?" laughed Xander as John nodded and left with Jimmy.

"You five sit tight, Loki do the intros when everyone arrives, start passing the jackets out once everyone's settled and give me House's, I'll give him his now" said Xander as CHas threw House's at Xander before he disappeared into House's office, which was just off the War Room.

"Sit and talk now" said House to Xander as he poured himself a drink and offered Xander one.

"Thanks' House, congrats by the way"

"thanks kid, how are you and Dean?"

"getting there, we've just started sleeping together like that but we're careful" said Xander politely

"So my impending fatherhood isn't the reason you wanted to talk so talk to me?" said House as he drained his whiskey

"Good or bad House?" asked Xander as he put a file on House's desk.

"which ones the file?"

"bad"

"then the good first"

"catch" said Xander as he threw a waist length Jacket at House

"what is it?"

"for the lack of a better word our uniforms, the Kid put them together and customized them for us. So far there a hit" said Xander as he showed House his, House stood up and put his on before admiring it in the mirror.

"I like it, stylish yet cool, to be worn on or off the job" said House as he walked to door and yelled out.

"Nice work Kid, see me later about customizing the vehicles as well" Chas nodded and went back to tracking the new guys.

"New recruits?" asked House as he sat down and popped two Vicodin

"you'll have to slow them down now for Jimmy and the kids sake, can't have you dieing on us now?" laughed Xander as House swatted him with his cane

"as for them two yeah, seems that's why Jimmy took off this morning, the woman's Serendipity she a pureblood angelic muse. The other is Rufus apparently he's the thirteenth apostle left out of the bible, both just tracked in to help us out back here not out there which is what we need at the moment.

I though Serendipity could do some secretarial work for you since your paper works getting worse next to Sarge's. she codenamed Muse and he's 13 and that beep means their both live and online so to speak.

Loki's doing the intros to the other in 15, now for the bad news. I've been hearing things down the grapevine since we left for New York to get JC, then this morning I almost had my head split open by a vision from hell confirming it. Spike just rolled into NY and he's not here to make friends, I want to clear me to take Red, JC, AC and Watcher out hunting tomorrow.

If Spike's in town it's bad, if I can catch him and bring him in before he starts something then I'd feel better. But I need the Kid to do a search for me it's a code Red search on a nasty known to us, I need him to track Angel aka Angelus. I know he left for LA after he helped us at graduation, if he hasn't gone bad he's the only one I know that can control Spike. I need him here?" said Xander as he looked at House.

"give me a minute?" said House as left the office, Xander watched though the glass as House grabbed John from the corridors and dragged him into the office talking to him on the way.

"So?" asked House as he sat back down and John lent back against the wall to Xander right, Xander smiled as he noticed John wearing a full length version of his jacket.

"the Kid get to you too?" Xander asked as john laughed and nodded.

"Ok Greg, We'll clear the mission. After what you told us about them he's better off here, I'll even otherwise the search myself but I'm worried about him being here. I read up about him after what you told us, his reps the worst of the five. Can he be trusted?" asked John

"I can understand your worry's Sarge but when he's souled Angel's pretty much brood all day or night to him and kick ass when needed, if he's not well that's the whole point of the search. I was planning on scouting ahead probably taking JC with me, if he's ok I'd make contact and bring him back if not I'd do what Buffy should have last time a deal with him. Angels the pushover not Angelus he's the bastard, ether way he's taken care of" said Xander

"there's something going down I feel it, something that's going to drag us all back to Sunnydale. As to what I haven't a clue but it's going to be big and it's going to be messy just like it always is" said Xander with a sigh.

"they you have a green light kid but do me one thing?" asked John

"yeah Sarge?"

"Take Dean too, if anything happened to you he'd go ballistic. Plus I like you as a son in-law and I'd feel better with him close by"

"ok, can I go?" asked Xander as he got up

"yeah and good luck kid, I hear and new group just moved into New York. Call themselves the Nightstalker's, bunch of rookies but their still dangerous so try not to cross paths with them?" asked John as he hugged Xander

"Yes sir" said Xander as he saluted John then took off.

"That one's going to be the death of me" said John

"he'll be the death of us all if we fail Jonny boy, now come join me as I break the new to everyone that I've spawned and find out exactly what I've been duped into letting the Kid put us in?" laughed House referring to the jackets.

"I like them and they work, we need a uniform especially now were officially open for business" laughed John as they left the office and broke the new to the now leather clad gang outside.


	12. Jumpin’ the gun

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **12/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Dean is worryed for Xander as is Leo, his past with Angel & Spike comes to light as Dean starts to see the truth behind the lies that are Sunnydale.

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD and Dogma.

New crossovers mentioned:

Blade Trinity - this is after the movie the Nightstalker's aka Whistler, King and Zoë have split from Blade but they still work together.

Spike is Unchipped for now and Travelling with Dru still, she doesn't leave him for the slime demon.

Doyle has joined Angel Investigations but hasn't and won't die but Wes doe end up working for them.

Jumpin' the gun

Dean sighed and rubbed his temple, he's just been debriefed by his father along with the other member's of the mission. Spike and the other's were bad news and Dean couldn't believe that Xander, two girls slayer and witch or not and a guy in tweed fought him off the first time?

Xander had been absent from the meeting saying he need a break after having another vision, Dean had a suspicion that Xander had actually cried off because he did want to be questioned about the first time he met Spike.

Dean had a feeling Xander's history with both Spike and Angel wasn't a pretty one? Dean left the briefing and after a detour to the canteen for food he headed to the room they shared. Dean found Xander laying on the bed, arm over his eyes in the darkened room. Dean put the food down and laid down on the bed pulling Xander close to him, Xander rolled over and burred his head in Dean's chest.

"I don't want details but was it really that bad?" asked Dean as he wrapped his arms round Xander when he tensed.

"When I first met Spike on my own Angel offered me up as a snack to him just so he could save Buffy. When Angel went bad he tortured Buffy and Willow but no one ever asked what he did to me? He collared me in a dark ally before he went after Buffy and Willow and he tore my clothing threatening to rape me, he did this to me" said Xander as he took off his top and showed Dean the scratches on his chest.

"I…"

"I know, I let people believe that my scares are from my abused past or from patrolling. No one ever asks me though so what's the point in telling?" sighed Xander as Dean kissed the top of his head but the whole time he was trying to calm his anger. Dean waited for Xander to fall asleep before he sort out Hellboy to spar with.

**#**

Xander woke up a few hours later and after tracking Dean to the gym levels, he also could see Hellboy was with him so he decided to go see Leo who was working in the Med Bay as a nurse. Xander would never admit it out loud but he felt a lot safer and more confident having Leo and Cole close by again, though he didn't see them much because they was always busy but it was fun pissing them off over the Coms.

"Hey Dad, Dean's going to be up soon he's been sparing with Red" laughed Xander as he hopped up on to an empty bed.

"Thanks for the heads up" said Leo as he finished what he was doing and came over.

"No Angel C today?"

"Nope he's gone back to work with Skippy to spread good cheer and tell the world House is about to be a father" laughed Leo as he looked his son over

"I would love to be a fly on that wall?" laughed Xander

"recon he's got his Com on him?" asked Leo playfully.

"he would just for the hell of it" said Xander as Leo laughed

"I hear your shipping out later, grapevine says you got a Green light on a personal mission very hush hush. Since there's been no code red's called made me think it's got something to do with Sunnydale?" asked Leo calmly as he fished looking Xander over and sat on the other bed in front for him.

"Yes and no" sighed Xander.

"I keep an ear to the ground when it comes to Sunnydale, I didn't spend three years building up connections just to forget them when I left? The grapevine brought a warning that Spike was moving, the vision I got just confirmed it. It's a catch and contain before he makes things worse, but it means I've got to get in contact with Angel too." sighed Xander

"He's in LA, working as a PI sort of. Doyle's with him, I sent him to keep and eye on Angel. I knew that if he went bad he'd come back after you, since you pissed him off so much back then. Cole and I could never live with ourselves if anything happened to you baby, not after everything we've been though together" said Leo as he hugged Xander.

"I know dad, I know"

"Be safe baby and take care his Dean going with you?"

"yeah so patch him up and sent him back to me please" laughed Xander as he hugged Leo and took off.

**#**

Sometime later Dean joined Xander and the others as they prepared to take off for the night, unlike any other hunt all those involved were travelling by bike.

"So run this by us again Xan, why no cars?" asked Dean

"last time I dealt with Spike he had a car but he favours a bike, Spike is fast moving and has been known to have smart moments. We need to be fast and easily mobile, Spike's specialty is torture. he got his name from driving wooden spikes though his victims, so if you get captured don't expect mercy." sighed Xander as he tied his pack down to his bike. Dean came up behind Xander and put his arm round his waist and whispered in his ear.

"You ok Kid?" asked Dean as Xander sighed and nodded

"I'm still beside you, Sammy too. Just don't push yourself because you want to prove something. I know you told me about your past with them but I also know your keeping stuff from me, I'm not upset but I'm not expecting you to prove anything. Your already a high flyer with us Kid" laughed Dean

"thank Dean, your really turning into a mushy git?" laughed Xander as he kissed Dean.

"Blame Sammy, Myers and Chas" laughed Dean as they saddled up the bikes and took off.


	13. Two Tribes

**tPairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **13/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Spike rolls into Town and Xander is forced to deal with him, what Xander doesn't realize is he's being watched.

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD and Dogma.

New crossovers mentioned:

Blade Trinity, John Carpenters Vampires, John Carpenters Vampires: Los Muertos, Underwolrd and from Dusk till Dawn

Two Tribes

Spike stood in the shadows and lit up a cigarette, he watched the coming's and going's of the people. When a blonde hair man pulled his coat around him and walked off into the night Spike followed, he followed the blonde until they were alone and the Young man had stop. Spike threw down his cigarette and walked up to the young man,

"Got a light mate?" asked Spike as the young man was paying attention.

"Sorry man gave up.." said the young man as he turned round

"No problem mate didn't really need on, want you though" said Spike as he vamped out and grabbed the young man blindfolding him and gagging him, before taking off into the night with him bound on his bike.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xander had no clue where he was going when they rolled into New York, luckily Constantine had suggested they head to Midnite's club and see what he'd heard. Papa Midnite was surprisingly forth coming since not only had Xander save Chas's life Midnite also had taken a shine to him, blessing both Xander and Dean's life together whatever happened.

At that point Xander got slightly nervous at what he wasn't telling Xander but thanked him anyway. Once outside he and John briefed the others.

"Last night a CSI from the Crime lab got snatched, openly a cigarette was found at the crime scene when they did a DNA on it, it came up sample to degraded and when they tested again they ruled the DNA on to be almost 200 years old. If that wasn't bad enough the only witness says that a blonde guy with a distorted face, was seen kidnapping a man on his bike close by.

Seems Spikes taken up his old hobby of kidnapping, looks like we might need to hit the Crime lab before they do something stupid and get the guy killed?" said Xander as they headed off towards the Crime lab.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At the Crime lab the world was on it's head, despite his family name Detective Daniel Messer was a friend to all, John Winchester strolled though the corridors of the 'glass fish tank' as Danny had once called it with great ease. He decided Mac need to be scolded on how easier it had been for him to get in unnoticed, he arrived at Mac's office and waited for him to be alone before he entered.

"Your security suck's Taylor" growled John Winchester as Mac leapt up in shock.

"Serge? What brings you here?" said Mac as he reacted as he would have back in his Marine days.

"At ease Taylor is been a long time since we severed together, I heard about your troubles and though I'd give you the warning. Call off your kids Mac, there going to get slaughtered. There's people already close to finding your boy, people that know how to handle this kind of thing?" said John Winchester as he went to leave, Mac sensing that John Winchester wasn't telling him everything grabbed his coat and followed him.

They walked out into the street and headed towards Central Park, they headed towards the lake and John Winchester stood against the rail and looked out over the calming lake.

"What aren't you telling me John?" asked Mac as John continued to stare off into space.

"Remember Beirut before it went to hell?" asked John as Mac nodded.

"Remember McKenzie's squad and how they found them?" once again Mac nodded and swallowed

"Remember the kid they borough in for the killings? Remember what he was like?"

"Rabid"

"yes, remember how Carter killing him?" Mac nodded again

"Remember what happed that night?"

"he came back and slaughtered Carter, what are you trying to tell me?"

"The guy's called Spike, he's about 25 and he's been dead for almost 200 year, he's one of them Mac. We've got a kid, Alexander Harris look him up Mac he's more of a veteran then us and he's only 18. He and Spike have a past, defence is that Spike kidnaps for money.

Detective Messer's alive and we're on it Mac, don't worry we'll get your boy back safe to you" said John as he patted Mac on the shoulder and left him in a daze.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xander and the others pulled up outside the Crime Lab a young man was stood outside smoking, Xander sighed as he saw people rushing in and out of the Crime Lab.

"I'll head inside you guys scout around" said Xander as they dismounted from their bikes.

"I'm coming with you?" said Dean

"NO DEAN, you and Sam are too well know to many local law enforcement agencies, JC's also known here and I'm not taking Red with me encase the charm fails" said Xander

"I'll go then, I'm willing to help" said Bartleby to everyone's surprise.

"Excuse me you two are the Winchester brother aren't you?" asked the man who'd been smoking.

"who's asking?" growled Dean

"Adam Ross, I knew your father. Actually I owe him my life, a Lycan

got me years ago and your father helped me come to terms with my curse and learn to control it. Other hunters would have killed me, but he saved me and know I use it to help" said Adam with a smile.

"I'll take you up to see Mac something tells me that were going to need all the help we can get?" said Adam as he took Xander and Bartleby inside.

High above them though on a nearby building two figures watched from the shadows, a young woman in a black leather coat and another in a hooded that covered the strangers face.

"That's him, the one that will make or break our world?" asked the woman as the stranger with her nodded.

"That it is Selene, that he is" said another as he joined them

"what now King?" asked the stranger as he revealed himself.

"now Michael we contact Blade and wait for him to turn up, if this kids what they say he is then we better be on guard?" said King as they continued to watch.


	14. One step closer

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **14/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **the new Nightstalker's get involves 

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD and Dogma.

New crossovers mentioned:

Blade Trinity, John Carpenters Vampires, John Carpenters Vampires: Los Muertos, Underworld and from Dusk till Dawn

One step closer

Mac and his team groaned as Xander finished talking, Dean, Sam, Constantine, Loki and Hellboy had joined them in Mac's office. They couldn't believe what they had been told but once Xander had showed them some basic tricks. Stretching out Xander read though the repost and with a little help from Mac's team Xander discovered two things, one was there was a healthy demon community in New York mostly harmless.

Xander decided to see about making contacts for the BPRD there once this was over. The other was that New York had a small Hellmouth in Central Park and no Slayer. Xander and Dean left the others at the lab and hit the road for the Demon community to see if Spike had been seen? What Xander wasn't expecting was to run off the road by a huge black guy on a bike.

Dean was about to start something with the stranger when Xander grabbed him and pulled him over.

"If you value your life Dean I wouldn't start something with him?" said Xander as he pulled himself up.

"His name is Spike Daywalker or should I say Dhampr?" said Xander as the stranger on the bike grunted as he got off it.

"That's a name I haven't been called in many years, what is your business here Lycan?" growled the stranger as Xander growled back.

"I am a Primal Dhampr, a human possessed by a hyena sprit, do not insult me just as I will not call you a Vampire. You are a half-breed like me and many others that help our cause. You are the one they call Blade are you not?" asked Xander as he approached the stranger, he nodded and removed his Sunglasses.

"I am, are you the White Knight?" growled Blade

"That I am but please call me Xander, I never meant to intrude on your territory? I know you we're forced to leave after the death of your people but the one you are tracking and I have a past" said Xander as Blade just watched him.

"Follow me" grunted Blade as he got back on his bike and watched as Dean and Xander mounted theirs before taking off followed by Xander and Dean.

They pulled up outside an old warehouse they got off the bike's and Blade signalled for them to follow.

"Your friends aren't going to shoot me on sight are they? I might have to hurt them if they try?" growled Xander as he pointed to a distant figure on the rooftop with a bow aimed on them, this made Blade laugh.

"your good kid, very few hear Whistler let alone see her. She's just keeping watch" said Blade as they went in.

The warehouse was like another except now it looked more like a rundown chop-shop, in the centre of the warehouse was a black 1968 Dodge Charger 440 with someone working on the engine. With Rammstein's Feuer Frei! (bang bang) blaring in the background, Xander could also smell two other adults and a child.

Though the adults weren't as human as though and the female on the roof on the other hand was with the added bonus, possibly and uncalled Slayer?

"King?" growled Blade as the man under the 1968 Dodge Charger 440's hood smacked his head off it as he jumped.

"shit Blade do you have to yell? Every heard of Anger management?" growled King as the others joined them and laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny.." laughed King until he turned round and saw Xander and Dean.

"how'd you find them?"

"he ran us off the road" said Xander casually as King shrugged.

"that's sounds like Blade, right then introductions are in order. I'm Hannibal King, you've met Blade, the Hellion on my right is Abigail Whistler, the Hellion on the left is Selene she's a vampire/Lycan mix, the ruff one in the back is Michael he's a Lycan/Vampire mix and last but by no means least the brat in the back is Zoë her mother was killed in the attack.

Were what's left of the Nightstalker's, we did have sleeper cells but everyone we've track down are dead, turned or committed to the Looney bin? Someone's been tracking our people before we can? We did some digging and it led back to the blonde your tracking, then we heard you were on the case your rep precedes you" laughed King

"It's not him, Spike is a killer but he does thing publicly and then he gets bored. This kidnapping is his style but not his MO, someone's pulling the string behind the scene?" said Xander with a sigh.

"that's why I'm here, once we have Spike I have someone who can control him and then we might understand what's going on?" said Xander.

"Who?" growled Blade

"Ever hear of Angelus?" laughed Xander as everyone hissed.

"he's been soul now but Spike still fears him, he fought with us at our graduation and I know where to find him if I need to?" Said Xander as he stretched out.

"Spike doesn't always play fair but he wont turn down a chance to take a swing at me, so tonight I'll hit a club he will frequent and we can go from there?" said Xander as even Blade agreed, King showed them to a place to sleep for a few hours.

Dean laid back on the floor by some packing creates while Xander settled down between his leg and on his chest.

"you two look comfortable?" laughed King as he chucked them a sheet of some sort .

"don't worry were all that way pretty much, me and Blade. Abby was with Zoë's mom before she died. Selene and Michael are both single, were a right lot us lot" laughed King as he left Xander and Dean to sleep


	15. Like a puppet on a string

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **15/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander takes down Spike with some help, but a stranger brings out the worse side of Xander's untapped powers. 

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD and Dogma.

New crossovers mentioned:

Blade Trinity, John Carpenters Vampires, John Carpenters Vampires: Los Muertos, Underworld and from Dusk till Dawn

Like a puppet on a string

Xander felt like he was on fire, his body burnt before he found himself walking though what he believed was a Mexican town. It was a ghost town but Xander walked though the town until he heard a commotion, Xander raced to where the noise was coming from. Xander found three men that looked like hunters, a male priest, a young woman, a teenage girl and a young Mexican boy being attacked.

Xander felt something staring inside of him, feeling his body burning again Xander closed his eyes in pain and pulling his arms into his chest. When the pain got to great he threw out his arms and watched him shock as a ball of fire left his hands and hit the vampire that was attacking the others.

"What the fuck?" yelled Xander as he wrapped his arms round himself.

"That was my question" said the older of the men

"where are we? When I went to sleep I was in my van about 50 miles from here?" said the younger of the men

"we where here burying the body's, we found everyone in this town killed my goons" said the older

"and where is here again? I was asleep on my boyfriend in New York, we were about to hunt down a nasty bitch of a Master Vampire" said Xander.

"this is the Mexican border town kid, and you are who you don't look like a hunter?" growled the older man.

"Xander Harris and not all of us do this for money and fortune some of us do it to survive!" growled Xander

"You're the kid from the Broca Del Inferno?" asked the younger male hunter as Xander nodded.

"I'm Derek Bliss, this is Sancho and Zoë" said the younger man

"Seth Gecko and this is Kate Fuller her family just died from these fucks, my brother too we're in El Ray" growled the tattooed male

"yeah I'm Jack Crow and that's Father Adam Guiteau, so what's going on and what was that you did?" asked the elder hunter.

"I think this is a dream plain, I'm a seer and to cut a long story short I'm bring hunters together. I got a few so far, a big bad is coming the team I'm with now has seen heavy casualties in their teams and no one know whose doing it?" said Xander as Derek and Jack looked at him.

"same here I've lost most of our we though it was the she bitch we just took down" said Derek

"Same here and we though it was our Master?" said Jack.

"So someone's taking us down? The fire stuff is new to me, I think I'm a Pyrokinetic don't ask? Listen is there anyway you guys can stick around here and for your team Derek to return here? If so once we've wrapped up our shit I'll head to meet you.

We can talk and bitch about them then?" asked Xander as he heard his name being called quietly the other agreed before Xander woke with a startle.

"Whoa Xander you ok kid?" asked Dean as he and King took a step back.

"yeah strange dream, I think I just Dream Jumped and found more Hunters? Tell you more later Dean first lets get Spike he's really pissing me off now!" growled Xander as he got up and followed the others.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The club that night was like any other Goth bar, dark, crowed and noisy and easy place to get lost in, not what Xander wanted but what he knew Spike would be looking for. Xander made the effort to stand out in the crowd that night so he dressed to kill with a little help from the Nightstalker's.

Xander's already pale completion was lighted, his dark hair was spiked with gel and he was made up in dark makeup. Abby picked out clothing that as she put it 'would make any straight man come in his pants' on Xander and from Dean reaction Xander knew they worked.

He wore his now usual calf high biker boots with the custom red flame up the side like is bike, tight black leather pants that bucked all the way up, a skin tight black top that looked spray painted on to his now toned chest and a long leather jacket finished it off. Xander also in private also made sure Spike would find him.

Convincing Michel, Selene and Blade not to say anything Xander lightly cut across the top of his arm. Just lightly enough for it to bleed and heal quickly but strong enough for Spike to smell once in the club. Dean wasn't happy but he shut up after Abby threaten him a lot.

So Dean watched as Xander moved along to the music thanking every god in heaven that Liz had taught him how to dance better, growling every time some guy would come on to him. About five hour into the night Spike finally showed up and all involved almost blew their cover by laughing at the mess that was Spike. None of them could believe that this was the Master they we're hunting. But as predicted Spike picked up Xander's scent and made a beeline for him, Xander fake his surprise and took off never letting Spike out of his senses range.

Outside Xander deliberately cornered himself in a one way alleyway, Spike as usual didn't pick this up.

"Well well well, what is this? The Slayer's lap dog so far from home and no slayer to protect him? Come on Whelp did you really think I wouldn't see you? Especially in this?" said Spike as he ran his hand up and down Xander's side.

"Oh Spike, never one for brains were you? If you were you'd see I played you?" said Xander as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Spike his arm.

"What?…….Bloody hell" growled Spike as the other took him down easily and detained him.

"what now?" asked King but no one got to answer that as a stranger appeared in the alleyway clapping his hands, his face was covered by a very Deatheathers like mask.

"Bravo what a truly magnificent display of a true hunters skills, you have great potential child and like you so will your daughter?" said the stranger as Xander walked to wards him.

"what do you mean my daughter?"

"all in good time child, now tell me how are your dreams of late? A little too full for your tastes?" laughed the stranger.

"our time will come but for now play your little chess game, in the end their will be only one winner?

Checkmate!

Oh by the way what is it you Americans say?…. Oh yes burn baby burn" said the stranger as he walked off, Xander stopped dead as his body started to burn like it had in his dream. Suddenly he felt a wave of fired burst out of him before the world around him went black and his last thoughts echoed in his mind.

What have I done?


	16. I’ve put a spell on you

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **16/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **John Winchester & House must call on their brother to help. Dean & Sam get shocking news

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD, Dogma, Blade and Underworld.

New crossovers mentioned: Harry Potter

I've put a spell on you 

John Winchester paced back and forth with Dean and Sam in tow, it had been almost five days since they'd caught Spike and Detective Messer had been reunited with his friends and lover. The incident in the alleyway had everyone on edge, if it hadn't been for Constantine using his shielding charm to protect them they all would have been burnt to death or so they though?

House limped into his office where he found John and the boys waiting impatiently, ignoring them he reached into his desk and brought out what looked like an old piece of paper. Scribbling something down House handed it to John.

"Greg?" growled John

"it wasn't fire Jonny boy, Xander manifested pure Phonics energy. In other words he made his Empathic power solid, his passion, rage and anger manifested as fire but they weren't his powers they were his daughters…….."

"Daughter what do you mean daughter?" barked John Winchester Dean was too shell shocked to ask.

"yes daughter Xander's knocked up and all evidence points to Dean as the father" growled House

"the guy in the mask, the one that attacked us? He asked Xander about his daughter, he knew the bastard knew?" growled Dean.

" it would seem that your daughter has tapped into Xander's powers too and that's what you saw, only thing is it looks like his connection to her has also left his mind open to suggestion. Your new friend his playing with Xander and that's dangerous.

Now if you don't mind Jonny boy take that letter and send it and prey that Severus will answer it. He's the only one that has the knowledge to help Xander deal with this.

I also suggest you prey to whatever god or goddess you worship because I don't know if he's going to wake up from this?" said House as Dean threw something though the War room/House's office window.

Dean took off needing to think running straight into King on the way, ignoring him Dean carried on all the way to the shooting range. King was still shell-shocked as everyone left the office.

"Sorry about him King, he's just stressed he's just found out Xander showing no signs of wakening up and that he's pregnant too" said Sam

"that's fine, it understandable." said King with a smile

"so have you all gotten to play with our really cool toys yet?" asked House as King nodded and showed off his tracker.

"welcome to the team" said Sam as he shook Kings hand.

_**/Skippy it's Kid, the group Leo reported Xander made contact with have just arrived/ **_

"ok Kid, Skippy out" growled House

"Dean up stairs now, your mind is on him when it should be on the job. You know Xander would want to you to carry on" barked House as Dean nodded and left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Xander's headed pounded as he woke up in a dark place, he was alone and yet he was at Pease. Xander just sat there no cares, no worry and no fears. He was at Pease and yet a part of his heart still ached, as much as he wanted to stay where he was his place was at Dean's side.

"Shhhhhh, fear not Alexander your are safe" came a angelic voice

"who are you and where am I?" asked Xander calmly

"this is your mind Alexander, as for who I' am do you not know? Can you not feel who I am?" asked the voice.

"Baderinwa?" asked Xander

"no child it is not me" came a gruffer yet still sweet female voice.

"I am the feeling in your heart Xander, the feeling your have when you think of your mate Dean, I am that feeling made whole. My name is Dawn for I am the light of the new day and now it is time for you to awake, may your light never dull mother"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Dean sat at Xander's bed side, he haven't left Xander for more then a few hours at a time. The cause House to growl at him a lot, even Jimmy was getting a little ticked off but he knew if it was House in the bed he'd be the same.

Jimmy was worried for Dean, only a few days earlier John Winchester had brought Liz into the Medical Bay after she collapsed in the Archive. Jimmy and House looked her over and it was then that they found out she was pregnant, the fun part was when John found out the baby was Sam's.

Dean who'd usual have been the first after his father to yell at Sam barely said a word. Jimmy found Dean asleep in on the bed next to Xander, he contemplated leaving him but though against it. Dean needed food and a real bed, shooing him off the bed he was about to leave when Xander started to come round.

Dean rushed to Xander's side while Jimmy tended to him until House showed up. Xander was checked over and other then the loss of his voice for a while Xander was in good health, House determined his blackout was his mind protecting itself.

Once the commotion calmed down Dean stayed as people left, including the new members that made Xander smile. Especially King who had quickly rose up the ranks alongside Chas and Xander in making the BPRD a funnier place to be.


	17. Leader of the Pack

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **17/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander finds out his mind is open to invasion so he travels to Scotland for help

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD, Dogma, Blade and Underworld.

New crossovers mentioned:

Harry Potter - around the time of the goblet of fire the differences are Lupin never left the school.

Leader of the Pack

A few days later Xander was up and around again and some sort of normality had been returned to the BPRD, the new members were settling in and the pregnancy list for the teams what getting longer with Chas joining the ranks.

On the upside Xander and Dean had enjoyed a few day of undisturbed time together, it had finally sunk in for Dean that he was going to be a father. He and Sam both got a lectured from John to the great amusement of Xander and Liz as well as Jimmy and House who'd been in the Med Bay at the time.

Dean and Sam got their own back when Leo, Cole and Hellboy had words with Xander and Liz. But despite the lectures the new BPRD rallied together as a family when the news was finally broke.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Professor Severus Snape stormed into his personal quarters that he shared with his Gryffindor lover, Professor Remus Lupin was sat reading the Daily Prophet in front of the open fire. Stripping off his robes he threw them round muttering and cursing under his breath, then he joined his lover on the couch.

"are you calmer Sev?" asked Remus with out taking his mind off his paper, a stressed out sight brought his attention to his lover.

"They ruled to let Potter compete" growled Snape as Lupin folded up his paper and looked at his lover who was now lounging over him.

"The Headmaster is loosening it Sev, we all see it. I just fear that Harry will be caught up in all of this?" sighed Remus as he lent over and kissed his lover before passing him a letter.

"what is this?"

"it came while you were away on an hogsmead trip" said Remus as Snape read the letter and laughed.

"it's from my brother Gregory, he say's that he's been reinstated as a Hunter and one of his charges is having trouble with his powers. His current state or being knocked up as he puts it has left his mind open to influence, he wants to know it I can come and teach him Occlumency?" said Snape as he got up and went over to his desk and wrote out something on a piece of Parchment.

Once he'd written it he attached it to his own owl and sent it back to his brothers. He then joined his lover in the bedroom the shared. The next morning they were awoken by Snape's owl who had returned and was hooting above them. Growling Snape took the leg she offered and read the note, jumping out of bed he rushed to get dressed.

"Sev what is it?" asked Remus as he sat up and was hit the face by his clothing.

"unless you wish to meet my brother's dressed the way you are now I suggest you get dressed now?" said Snape as he got dressed.

Once dressed he and Remus prepared their room for their arrivals, two House Elves prepared a large breakfast for Remus, Severus and their guests. Severus had disappeared to see the Headmaster about getting his and Remus's classes covered while they spoke with his brothers.

The student's where already in the Great Hall when Severus returned to his room, he was surprised when he entered to see his brother and three young men.

"It's been along time John?" said Severus dryly as John Winchester stood there watching his brother.

"I'm sorry Severus, though I would say that our stubborn streak was the one thing that we all share?" laughed John dryly as did Severus.

"I would have to agree on dear brother" answered Severus

"oh can we please save the Hallmark moment before I'm sick?" interrupted House causing all to laugh

"Severus Snape meet Alexander Harris….yes that Alexander Harris" said House as Snape hissed.

"they kid has quite the reputation and he's not even 20 yet, the other two goofballs are your nephews Dean and Sam…yes their Johns before you ask" said House as Snape nodded.

"though Jimmy is pregnant" added House as Severus groaned.

"may the goddess help us all, now please sit down and eat there is much we need to talk about and discuss?" said Severus as they all sat down to eat and talk.


	18. Never again

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **18/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander gets to know some of the Hogwarts students, he also senses something wrong at the school.

**Authors Note: **

Ok once again over all crossovers are, Supernatural, Angel, Charmed, Buffy, Hellboy, Constantine, House MD, Dogma, Blade and Underworld.

New crossovers mentioned:

Harry Potter - around the time of the goblet of fire the differences are Lupin never left the school.

Never again

Once breakfast was over House, John and Sam returned to the BPRD while Dean and Xander remained, Remus and Severus had agree to help out on the condition that Xander and Dean speak to Remus's DADA class about their lives. Dean wasn't sure but Xander convinced him stating that no child should live the lives they had.

Unsure of how long they would be staying Remus and Severus took them into Diagon Ally to buy robes and supplies, Severus wanted to see if Oliverander's had a hollow wand that could allow Xander too study alongside the students without the fear that goes with those who use wandless magic. Xander and Dean were in total shock over the whole thing, it was so outside their world that it was a foreign concept to them.

They enjoyed their time exploring, Dean even found a missing copy of one of his father books, the only major complaint was the robes but they grinned and bared it. The school itself was just as big a mystery to Dean and Xander, the Headmaster had reluctantly given them a room close to the Dungeons.

Using the Marauders Map that Remus had supplied them with Xander and Dean headed to the library to research anything that might help him, the Puppet Master trying to pull his strings was getting both Xander and Dean worried.

Since House had hinted that the Puppet Masters clothing matched that of a Deatheather Xander wanted to know more, he need to see if the problem here had become their problem too. While in the library Xander read though the history of the Wizarding world while Dean did research of his own which surprised Xander, Dean had found reference to the demon that the sort in one of the Library's restricted books.

Xander and Dean were about to call it a night when they heard a sound, automatically Xander and Dean sort out the sounds and were surprised when they saw two young men getting into a heated make out session. One was a scruffy looking young man with glasses and the other was proud in stature and gave off an air of snobbishness, his white blonde hair put him in the only family he knew on sight. He was a Malfoy, House, John and Severus had all warned him to watch himself around them.

'_What would Mr Malfoy think about his only son doing his worst enemy?' _

though Xander with a laugh. Remus had pointed out Harry hoping that Xander might be able to help Harry find a place in the world. Xander smiled as Dean went from smiling at him to the prefect copy of his father as he made himself known.

"Nice to see that inter-house relations are getting better?" said Dean his stoney mask strongly in place, Xander took the same stand and played along. Both young men blushed deeply before Dean and Xander started laughing.

"don't worry lads we wont say any if you don't? so Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter word around the school is you two hate each other enough to kill and yet we've caught you two here tonight?" said Xander with a smile.

"How long have you too been hiding this?" asked Dean as he sat down on the table.

"on and off since our second year not that it matters now? Ron my friend found out and now he wont talk to me, the whole school knows and my other friend is keeping away from me" sighed Harry as Draco pulled him closer to him.

"well fuck them then, if they can't deal forget them? Any world is full of people like them boys you get used to it." said Dean as he looked both Draco and Harry up and down.

"I hear you're the person to talk to about the Deatheathers?" asked Xander as Draco's expression changed and his grip tightened on Harry.

"Despite what people might say I am not my father! I am a Malfoy in name only, my father will not publicly disown me what would the others say? But he refuses to speak to me because I refused the Dark Mark and now because I have chosen my life with Harry over them" growled Draco.

"I meant no disrespect Draco, it's just a man dressed like this attacked us a few days ago. He some how was able to force my abilities in to meltdown and almost killed us all. I need to know it the mask is known to this world or just to ours? Because if it is known here ether Voldermort is playing dirty or someone is playing dirty against him? Ether way we are all shrewd if this thing blows up in our faces?" said Xander as Draco took the drawing Xander had made and looked at it then handed it back.

"that is ether my father's or my godfather's uniform, though I would say my father's more since I doubt Professor Snape would go against his own family?" said Draco as Harry looked at him.

"yes Professor Snape is my Godfather Harry did you think you were the only one whose family had a past to make up for?" laughed Draco dryly.

"tell you what you two, you help us out while we are here and in return we'll help you out here? We'll teach you what we know about wandless magic and much more and if you need us once we leave you only have to write and we'll find you deal?" asked Xander as he offered Draco his hand to shake. Draco looked at him the took it and shook it.

"Deal" said Draco as he hand Harry agree before they left Dean and Xander for the night.

"we'll that went well?" said Dean as he kissed Xander

"it went better then I thought, though now all I have to worry about is the Headmaster? Something is off with that man and I don't like it?" growled Xander as Baderinwa agreed with him.

"she agrees with you doesn't she?" asked Dean as he saw Xander eyes glaze over the way they did when he and Baderinwa spoke to each other.

"I don't like him ether Xander and we will find out what's going on here? Something tells me the kids are in more danger then what they think?" said Dean with a growl too before they retired to bed.


	19. Fighting fire with fire

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **19/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander finds out what the 1st task is and watches as he is refused help so he and Dean decide to even the score.

**Authors Note: **

I Just like to make a note to say that this story is now dedicated to a very devout fan of mine Penname Angelkitty77, if it wasn't for Angelkitty77 then I may never have gotten as far as I have with this. Angelkitty77 has given me the boost I needed to get to where I am now, and I thank Angelkitty77 for the story she posted **WHAT IS THAT?! **as a response to the crazyness I've been writing.

THANK YOU!!

Without your interest this might have just become another forgotten idea.

Just a smaller Note:

The **Triple Crescent with a Triquetra in the centre **is a mixture of the Charmed symbol and the symbols that represent the Wicca power of three the maiden, mother, crone. 

Fighting fire with fire

The next morning Xander and Dean were invited to join the student's and the teachers for breakfast in the Great Hall, when the arrived it seemed that their legends had spread throughout the school. Xander and Dean smiled at the Headmaster and the other teachers but turned down their offer to sit with them, instead Xander and Dean had spotted that both Draco and Harry had been alienated by the Housemates chose to sit with them.

Dean took a seat at the Slythren house table with Draco while Xander sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor house table. While the teachers watched on as both Draco and Harry settled comfortable into friendships with Dean and Xander Peeves the Poltergeist had decided to come meet the strangers for himself.

But once he was in the hall he froze like so many of the other ghosts in the School, he could sense the waves of power coming of both Xander and Dean. Taking a chance Peeves floated down to were Xander was sat to introduce himself.

"I take it you're the trickster they call Peeves?" asked Xander in a language only Peeves and the other ghost would understand

"how would you know our tongue child?" asked Peeves who was now intrigued by the stranger.

"I'm from the Hellmouth" said Xander as Peeves cringed

"but a friend and new comer to our team a Dr Johann Krauss he's basically a ghost in a suite but he's been teaching me. I'm glad he did now" laughed Xander as he realised that he was being watched.

"it's not safe to talk here Peeves come see me in my quarters later, I'll make it worth your while" said Xander as Peeves bowed and disappeared, Xander got up to leave and Dean, Draco and Harry followed.

"what was that?" demanded Harry as they dove into an empty classroom.

"Harry you can talk to snakes, I on the other hand can speak 13 demonic languages, 5 forms of ghost speak, 2 form of angelic tongue and 9 forms of hell speak. Oh and I speak snake too but don't mention that here I have a feeling it will get me lynched" laughed Xander as even Dean was impressed.

"so what was with the Mini pest thing?" asked Dean as they continued walking.

"Peeves from what I hear is good at causing trouble but he also goes unnoticed because of it, I know that you hold the Headmaster in high favour Harry but something about him bothers me? If I convince Peeves to play by our rules and play spy, but first I think we need to make a quick trip home?" said Xander as they arrived back in the room Dean and Xander shared.

"Right you two back to your classes, we might be gone for most of the day, if we're not back by tonight come back here and wait for us. See you two tonight" said Xander as he ruffled Harry's hair and they left.

A few seconds later Peeves found his way into the room, with a squeak and a bow he made himself comfortable on the table.

"I have a proposition for you Peeves if your interested?" said Xander as he was playing with a sliver blade he carried for protection.

"Peeves is listing Master Wolf"

"Xander is fine Peeves, I've been doing some reading and I discovered that you are here by force. So what say you to this? If you act as you normally do but keep and eye out on Harry and Draco while we're not around as well as keep and eye on the Headmaster, report back to me each night here and when this thing with the Headmaster and Voldermort is done we can ether help you rest or you can come play at the BPRD? There's lot of people to play pranks on and it a way of life there we all do it when we get bored…"

"yeah that's usual how the prank wars start Xan" sighed Dean

"Pot, Kettle, Black Dean you usual start them and Sam finishes them or House pick one?" laughed Xander as he kissed Dean

"Peeves in Xan, the Headmaster has no liking for me. I will watch him but the Barron keeps close watch on me" said Peeves who turned out to me a rather intelligent ghost.

"don't worry about it, tell me how do the ghost feel about the Headmaster?"

"they are loyal but they feel the same unrest in the school you do, they fear for the students and they fear the Headmaster has something to do with it." said Peeves as he looked around then back to Xander.

"they fear he has been cursed, but only one so powerful could do it to him?"

"Peeves ask that all the ghost join me tonight, offer them my most humble invitation and then give them this" said Xander as he took off a plain silver ring inscribed only with a Triple Crescent with a Triquetra in the centre from his middle finger and tossed it to Peeves who just looked at Xander.

"it is my family crest recognised by all who mean peace whether they be Demon, Angel, Ghost or Human my adopted parents forged those bonds when they swore Pease and took me in." said Xander as Peeves nodded, floated up into the air, bowed then took off to find the other ghost.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The child was a Keeper and even Peeves knew what that was even if the child didn't. he found all the other Castle ghost where they usually could be found. Buzzing though them all Peeves got to the head of the room.

"Peeves do control yourself, you are coming close to the Headmaster having you removed" said The Fat Friar

"There is a Keeper in the Castle" yelled Peeves as the room fell silent and all head turned on Peeves.

"a Keeper at Hogwarts how we would have sensed them? If this is one of you…"

"not at Hogwarts in Hogwarts! The boy, the one Snape teachers, the powerful one. He is the Keeper but he's unaware of his gift he gave me this" said Peeves as he showed then the ring.

"he clams his parents made the deal, that is his family crest" added Peeves

"the first Keepers sired a Daughter and she is lost to us" said the Barron

"But they took in a son, the one who would lead us all, it says she will return when he comes and he will restart the Keepers line" said the Fat Friar.

"if this is true what is it he wants with us?"

"I do not know but he has asked me to watch over the Potter boy and his lover but also he mistrusts the Headmaster" said Peeves

"then we were right to watch over the boy ourselves, we will except the boys invite. By Merlin something is coming something we will not like" said the Barron as they continued to talk.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xander and Dean retuned to the BPRD though the fireplace in House's office and even enjoyed freaking him, John and Abe out as they had a meeting. Hellboy just laughed from the wall he lent against.

"I always did wonder why you had a fireplace in an office 18 floors underground?" laughed Xander

"now you know, so has my brother cures you already or are you hiding out from him already?" asked House

"Cole Turner is my father! Even your brother can't scare me after that, no we've come for some help" said Xander as he put his ear piece in and House looked at him.

"Tec don't work in the school, this is Pack Leader calling Ghost in a Shell hey Dr Krauss you still around?" asked Xander over the Coms.

**/Ah child it is good to hear your voice, I am still around so to speak/ **

Came the reply as Xander and Dean both laughed at it.

"Can you come up to the war room I need a favour bring Sparky and Pretty boy if you can find them to?" asked Xander

**/I will see you in a few minute, Ghost out/**

"what's going on Xander?" asked John Winchester

"If you spoke to your brother more you'd find out**,** something's going down at that school. Something bid that the Headmaster has unconsciously or not gotten mixed up in and forced a young boy into the middle of it, ah and there's my back up now" said Xander as he disappeared into the War Room.

"Hey guys, right long story short guys I've got to do the cliff notes version of this. The school is being used as a training ground for the war they've started over there. Two young men in particular and the way its going their going to end up dead, that's why I need your help. Sam I need you to come over with us and hit the book in the school library and find out about this war?

Liz I need you to help Harry and Draco, there the boys I mentioned. I've got a ghostly spy helping me but that's where I need your help Doc we couldn't take your suite but you could be a great help, there's at least 20 ghost in that school that move around unnoticed and unchecked.

It you could get in with them you can help them and talk to them, plus then I'd feel better if I knew that I had an allies in the ghost ranks that could also protect the schools. That's if your up for it?" asked Xander as the other nodded as Dr Krauss walked over to Xander and gave him a jar.

"I can survive in that outside of my suit I will accompany you, a war is no place for children to be" said Dr Krauss before he found his way into the jar.

"so if that is that then lets head back we've got a meeting with the ghost, Harry and Draco tonight" said Xander as they left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A few days and one very loud hissy fit from the Headmaster later and Xander found himself with allies from both the Castle ghosts and the House Elves too. Harry and Draco to the great displeasure of the Headmaster had started spending all their off hour from school, in Xander and Dean's quarters studding and learning what they could from them.

As the Triwizarding Tournament was looming Xander had been reading up on it's history, he'd also been helping Draco to calm Harry down. Though Xander didn't need Peeves zooming in calling his name at the top of his lungs.

"What is it Peeves?" growled Xander as he looked up from his book, he'd been sat comfortably with his head on Dean's lap.

"the first task they want Potter to do I know what it is…"

"So what is it?" Growled Xander more in worry then anger

"DRAGONS!!" yelled Peeves before zooming out in fear of how Xander would react, in the short time Xander had been there everyone had seen how Xander and his hyena sprit reacted to things.

The most entertain was the fight that he and the Headmaster had over how much influence Xander now had over Harry and Draco, influence that all the teacher agreed with Xander having though not publicly.

To say Xander wasn't happy was an understatement, after confirming it with Dr Krauss he and Dean sort out Harry and Draco. Xander also had the idea to grab Liz and Sam on the way and they headed into the forest.

Harry and Draco looked at Xander with confusion, Xander just grunted and they followed, once in the forest deep enough to be hidden from sight. Harry and Draco where taken back when one of the Centaurs bowed to Xander and left without a word.

"we are out here because I don't trust the Headmaster and the first tasks a big ass task, and were making it our jobs to make sure you survive this " growled Xander as the other agreed.


	20. Dragonlady

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **20/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander and Dean spend sometime together when a new comer joins the team

**Authors Note: **

YA everybody celebrate with me chapter 20 has been reached, this is now defiantly the longest running story I have written and we still have a way to go.

More notes:

Torah Ababuo is mine, I've borrowed her from another of my Buffy/Charmed/Supernatural crossovers **The Hell Bitch Chronicles - Hell Hath No Fury **that is soon to be posted.

Dr Johann Krauss is a character from the new Hellboy movie the Golden Army and is basically a German ghost in a tin suite (looks a lot like Robbie the robot from lost in space the old TV series)

I just got a copy of the movie off a friends and didn't realise it was only just coming onto the movies (I'm English so we've only just got it) but when I watched it he was too funny a character to lose, but for this the second moves not happed (yet I might use in and the new BPRD see what you think?)

Dragonlady

Xander was sore and aching when he and Dean returned to their room, stripping off Xander lay flat out on the bed his hand ghosted over his now showing belly. Nearly six months gone which meant it had been almost a year since he'd left Sunnydale and almost a year since he'd met Dean.

These thoughts still made Xander smile even after all this time, he was lost in these thoughts when Dean joined Xander naked on the bed. Smiling he kissed Xander bump before crawling up the bed to kiss Xander, they we're so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the shiny blue Orbing light appear.

"Oh for the sake of the Goddesses a girl doesn't want to see that on her first assessment" wined a young woman loudly causing Dean to jump and roll off the bed.

"Can't say you two aren't hot though? Maybe later though for now you…yes you Dean 'I've got a look on my face like I'm going to slay you' Winchester. Clothes now your about to become a cousin. You on the other hand Harris are to show me were to find my charge?" said the woman as Xander and Dean were stunned to hell and back but still got dressed for their modesties sake.

"Who the fuck are you?….no don't answer that you're a Whitelighter which mean the Elders sent you, which means the Powers That Be are fucking with my life again" growled Xander loudly at the ceiling.

"Yes to the Whitelighter, Yes to the Elders, no to the fucking with your life I think?" said the woman as Dean and Xander sat back on the bed.

The stranger before them was about 21/22 6'5 she was tall and stunning to look at. He midnight hair was natural streaked with blonde and unnaturally streaked blue too, her emerald green eyes sparkled with a playful and yet mysterious nature.

A black boob-tube covered his chest and baggy black jean and chains hung off her hips. Her knee high buckled up boots made quite the impact, as did the black make up, scares and a Triple Crescent with a Triquetra in the centre that hung from her neck.

"If you're a Whitelighter then I'm fucking God" said Dean who was in shock until she hit him across the head.

"bless you my son SO DON'T BLASFEEM…..don't swear either baby can hear it even inside your stud!" growled the stranger as she and Xander tried not to laugh.

"what you know he's pregnant?" said Dean who was working his way up to shell shocked.

"I'm a Whitelighter well actually I'm only half a Whitelighter or is that a quarter? Who cares? Anyway they didn't send me to you sorry about this they sent me to my charge but the school or something is blocking him from me?

word was Leo's son was here so I thought I'd find you and you could help me out? I don't normally do begging but Pllllllease help a girl out here before they fry my Half-breed butt" asked the young woman.

"Tell you what tell me your name and I'll see if I can help?" said Xander as the girl smiled and sat on the bed in front of the offering her hand.

"Torah Ababuo my last name means the one who returns I think? Not about what it means I mean I think it's my last name? You see I was kinda raised by them upstairs so I don't know if it's my last name or just something that they stuck on there to make me sound normal, and I'm rambling now" said Torah as she shut up.

"Ok that explains a lot well I'm Xander and that's Dean, now two things? 1. What's this about Dean being a cousin and 2. Who is your charge?" asked Xander

"well firstly Dean's uncle House, his partner went into labour about………….seven hours ago" said Torah as she looked at her watch.

"and if I'm correct he's just given birth to a little girl right about……………Now!" said Torah as a large brown paper parcel appeared over Dean's head then landed on it.

"Magical post got to love it, that should be off your dad, your brother Sam should be getting one now? He'll be here in a few minutes so I'll talk fast" said Torah as Dean rubbed his head.

"my charge on the other hand is Mr Potter PTB know your helping him and working to get him on outside, but I think and requested this, left up to them they would have left him here alone? That when your gone as in gone back to the BPRD someone should stick around to help him and watch over him?

And I know you've got the ghosts watching him but at least I'm able to get him out of here at a moments notice or get you here? So what do you say let me stay and help out?" asked Torah as she batted her eyelashes.

"You know that girls don't do it for me?" asked Xander

"oh thank the goddesses, I hate doing the innocence straight girl thing yuck" growled Torah as suddenly she took on a very Faith like attitude.

"So what do you say am I in or do I have to start castrating people?" laughed Torah

"The Headmaster maybe if he gets in your way? For now keep the attitude just not with us. Go explore don't get caught, come back here about midday we'll introduce you and explain, lets just say you picked the right day to turn up?" said Xander as Torah nodded

"Out of here" said Torah as she Orbed off, Xander fell back against the bed.

"Something tells me Harry's just got himself a hell of a guardian Angel and the Headmaster a hell of a fight? Come on Dean we'd better get Sammy and go congratulate Skippy before he drives your dad, Jimmy, his Ex Boss and his Ex Ducklings to drink or worse with the news?" said Xander as they got up and head to Snape room were they could Floo the BPRD safely without interruption.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xander was intrigued by the DADA classroom the next morning, it helped to calm his worries slightly he feared for all four champions not just Harry. He'd managed to get it out Dean that he and his father had faced a dragon years before Sam rejoined them, Dean had even showed Xander his scars from that night.

Remus in trying to help had only made Xander's fears worse when he'd given him a book on dragons, Xander knew whoever was hunting Harry would make sure the worst Dragon known to man would be Harry choice.

But now those thoughts had to be pushed to the back of his mind as Xander watched the class join them. Xander smiled politely at the students as Remus introduced them as they spoke, Dean gave a lecture on being a hunter and what that life entailed, Sam spoke about the history of the creatures they'd fought and Xander gave a talk on wandless magic and it's history as well as how it was similar and yet different them wand magic.

This earned Xander a few sneers from the class but after a quick demonstration against Remus who lost, those sneers soon fell quiet. By the time the class was over all the student were talking about the class and couldn't wait to tell anyone they met, Xander was exhausted though it didn't help he'd sat though is own Occlumency lessons before hand.

Xander was finding his mind clearing a lot more allowing him more control over his gifts but Snape still believed there was a long way to go yet. Putting his arm round Xander's waist caused Xander to jump back to reality and thump Dean on the arm, much to Sam's amusement.

Even with his own baby on the way Sam still made a fuss over Xander and his niece as Xander had told then after waking up, Dean was still a little shock but still happy as was Sam for the two of them. He believed they were just what each other needed.

"Class run a little late?" asked a familiar voice as Dean and Xander left the class.

"I though I said midday Torah? If your seen now we can't protect you?" said Xander as he looked at Torah who was casually lent against the wall.

"I was floating round, met a friends of yours a trickster called Peeves? Sent word that the task has been moved forward Harry's got what….an hour before the task?" said Torah as Xander growled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xander, Sam, Dean, Liz, Draco and Torah stood between Severus and Remus as they watched the champions taken on their Dragons one by one. Dr Krauss floated around them before settling back in his jar as they waited for Harry to appear. Draco gripped Liz's hand tightly, Liz had come to mother both boy with a fiery protectiveness.

As confident as they were in Harry Xander was still afraid for him, Dean watched Xander's knuckles whiten as he gripped harder to the barrier. Even Dean hissed as Harry took knocks that he'd only ever seen Xander survive, but he also felt an overwhelming sense of pride knowing that he and Xander had helped shape Harry somewhat.

Even though Xander was worried for Harry his attentions never left the Headmaster, Xander discreetly watched as the Dragon flung Harry into a part of the castle. The rest of the crowed hissed but the Headmaster barely flinched, opening the jar Xander's attention never left Harry but Xander whispered in ghost tongue.

"Dr Krauss once Harry is clear do not let the Headmaster get to him, he will be weak and vulnerable. Don't get caught ether losing you will cost the BPRD to deeply?" said Xander as a little white puff of smoke like vapour bounced up and down.

"Thank you my friend" said Xander as the white puff of vapour left the jar and floated off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A few days later and the school was still ripe with excitement over the tasks, Xander was happy to see Harry once again welcomed into his house like a hero but he was also disappointed over another.

Draco!

Young Master Malfoy had been forgotten in all of the excitement by Harry or at least his friends as Xander suspected, after all he wouldn't put anything past Hermione.

So later Friday evening Xander was horrified when Peeves once again interrupted his evening to tell then, Draco was in the hospital wing after being attacked and that Harry was refusing to see him.

Sending Torah to find her charge Xander headed to the hospital wing where he found Draco battered and bruised but ok, well almost his pride was badly dinted and not just from the attack.

When Torah returned with Harry Xander knew straight off that his friends had sent the messages not Harry.

"DRACO" yelled Harry as he appeared and emergently went for Draco's' hand only for him to move it away.

"Why are you here? You've already made it clear I'm not good enough for you Potter?" snapped Draco in his usual manor as he rolled over.

"Draco believe me when I say I didn't write or sent them messages, letter or notes. every time I tried to see you someone stopped me and not just coming to see you, I've not been able to get close to Xander, Dean, Liz, Sam or even Torah?" said Harry and he took Draco's hand and made him look at him.

"Nice work on the invisible dude Tor?" said Harry as Torah beamed with pride.

"You truly didn't to the letters?" asked Draco

"No I didn't" said Harry as Draco pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ok with the chick flick moment….hold it …back it up a little…Invisible dude?" asked Dean as Xander whacked him on the back of the head before looking at Torah.

"Some git in an invisibly cloak, recon it's the one keeping us all apart?" said Torah with a growl.

"I'll get Krauss on it, for now you rest Draco we'll be back in the morning. Harry you can crash with us it's safer, Torah orb to Sam and Liz tell them I sent you to keep and eye on Liz she's due anytime now and Crazy, hormonal, fire starter bitch mode might be needed soon I can feel it?" said Xander as Torah disappeared and Harry said goodnight to Draco.

"Something coming Dean, here and at home and it's bad" said Xander as Dean pulled him closer and hugged him, cursing how girly he'd become since meeting Xander bet never regretting it.


	21. Going all the way

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **21/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Liz surprises everyone, Xander figures out why the Head bugs him.

**Authors Note:**

Going all the way

Draco was still healing but had taken up residence in Xander and Dean's room, this was the last straw as the Headmaster's control over the two young men broke. Storming though the halls of the school the ghost sent word ahead lucky for Xander bad for Dumbledore, he found Liz, Xander, Dean, Sam, Harry and Draco researching something in the Library.

"so it's….."

"Mer-talk it's the language the Merpeople use. Believe me after inheriting fish DNA you know these things….don't ask" said Xander before Dumbledore stormed in.

"this is my school and the student's are under my protected" growled Dumbledore as the group huffed and laughed.

"Some protection you old bat, your so called champion is beaten to within an inch of his life and abused worse then most children I've see. Your own school festers with pure hated which I've watched you fan on as you blatantly ignore it, I'm not surprised that anyone in Slythren go bad.

If you didn't baby them so much I bet some of the Griffendor's would go bad?" Growled Liz as she started to flame up causing Dumbledore to step back in fear, suddenly though Liz fell to he knees in pain as she gripped her stomach.

"Harry get nurse down here now I think Liz is in labour?" growled Xander as he watched Harry take off, Draco and Sam took each of her hands to sooth her as Dean grabbed Dumbledore as he tried to leave.

"Were do you think your going you old fool?" growled Dean following his mates lead and stopping the Headmaster from leaving, ducking as he raised his wand.

"Don't try it old man, I might not be as strong as my mate but I'm still skilled enough to take on you and see your not in your right mind" growled Dean.

he forced Dumbledore to drop his wand and Dean snapped it under his foot, Dean and Dumbledore were still struggling when Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall arrived. They dealt with Liz as Dean managed to subdue the Headmaster.

"he's been under the Imperius Curse since we arrived and maybe longer, it might explain why Harry's been allowed to be neglected for so long?" said Xander as he and Dean help to deal with the Headmaster as Sam and Liz headed to the Medical Wing of the school, Snape nodded at his nephew and his lover as he helped them removed the Headmaster to the Dungeons.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few hour later and much work on both fronts, Dean was proud of Sam as word was sent that he now had a niece. Hugging his brother when they arrived in the Medical Wing he then kissed Liz on the cheek.

"How are you sweetie?" asked Xander as he kissed the woman who'd become like a sister to him on the check before taking her hand and sitting next to her.

"Sore, tired but proud" said Liz with a yawn

"relax Lizzy you deserve it, so does she have a name yet?" asked Dean with a smile as Liz nodded.

"Topaz Mary Winchester, Liz and I agreed that our first daughter would take moms name as her middle and our son dad's. Liz picked her first name so be nice big brother and it was her choice to give her out last name too" said Sam proudly as he kissed Liz.

"She beautiful Elizabeth" said Remus as he and Severus entered the room.

"thank you Remus, what is the news?" asked Liz as everyone looked at her.

"I may feel like I've just passed a beer keg between my legs but I still give a shit about Harry and Draco" growled Liz

"True my dear please do not set the Medical Wing on fire?" said Severus as he pulled up a seat.

"You were correct in you assumption Alexander, the Headmaster has been under the Imperius Curse since about two years before Harry joined us. It was about the time that Quirrell joined us on the staff, since we were not expecting Voldermort to return so it was easier to get close to the Headmaster.

Minerva has agreed to take over the running of the school for the rest of the year, the Headmaster will take great heat for all of this but what worries me is that when everything happed to Harry the Head was with us. This can only mean that we have another spy within the school?" sighed Severus.

"then we hunt them down and find them before someone not just Harry gets hurt" said Xander as everyone agreed as they left Sam and Liz to relax and enjoy their new arrival.


	22. The secrets of a Legacy

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **22/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **the Yule ball is upon the students**, **Dean has plans for a surprise, Xander hears a rumour about a Hunter he just can't pass up.

**Authors Note:**

Here's a clue to the new character think the most famous Hunter of them all

The secrets of a Legacy

Xander spent the next few days hidden away in the Library as word spread about the Headmaster's betrayal and Dean facing him down, Xander was furious that in a school of magic users only he noticed anything wrong.

But that wasn't the reason why he'd spent the last few days in the Library, he'd been awoken days earlier by an owl hooting over his bed. When he discovered that Dean wasn't beside him he thought that Dean had sent it, then he opened the letter and read it.

_**Alexander **_

_**I know to you I am a stranger and like many before me you are untrusting of those who you do not know, but I have questions to the answers you seek. Our lives are intertwined from birth to death and you have a destiny you've been denied all your life.**_

_**Trust in your destiny my kin and all else will come to you**_

_**The Leaky Caldron - Midday - Two Day's time**_

_**A True Kindred Sprit**_

But what had gotten Xander more rattled was the marking on the underneath of the letter. A black circle with a sliver dragon in the centre and a small silver dot off to the side. Xander looked around before pulling out a sliver chain from around his neck under his shirt, pulling the ring off it he compared it to the letter and they matched.

Xander sighed as a shiny white light appeared as Xander tried to hide the ring.

"Like that's going to do it? Helllllllo Whitelighter all seeing!! So what's with the ring Xan?" asked Torah as she hopped up onto the table next to Xander.

"It's been passed down my family for generations, I was surprised when my mother gave it to me and she hadn't sold it? But that's all I know about it, she never told me anything more about it? Then I got this letter and look at the bottom of it" said Xander as Torah looked at it.

"They match, any idea who sent it?" she asked as Xander shook his head.

"Does your Hunk know about this?"

"of course not like I'd get away from telling him, since Topaz was born Dean's been really overprotective of me and the baby. Not that I mind but it get old sometimes" laughed Xander as Torah nudged him.

"Sooooooo not to change the subject but the Yule Ball, is Mr Tall, dark and overprotective going to take you and if so is he going in a tux or leathers?" asked Torah shamelessly making Xander blush.

"I though you didn't do men?"

"I can still look can't I? stop evading the question"

"yes he's taking me, were going to keep an eye on Harry and Draco plus a few of the other student too" said Xander as Torah looked at him with a 'Oh really' look.

"What can I say even the B.P.R.D. needs to recruit, some of the kids here have great potential as agents?" laughed Xander with a shrug, Torah laughed then started cursing.

"Well that's my song, gotta go Xan" laughed Torah as she disappeared, Xander smiled to himself before heading off to face the world and his overprotective other half.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Xander and Dean enjoyed the fun and frolics of watching Draco and Harry shopping for their Ball robes, Xander had a sneaking feeling that this was more of a practice run for his own life as a parent then the big brother thing.

As Midday drew near Xander felt the nerves in the pit of his stomach go off, Dean, Harry and Draco went ahead of Xander so he felt safer. When Xander entered Tom the owner smiled at him and waved him over, in his short time at Hogwarts Xander had made quite the impression around him.

This included the fact that he's bring Harry and Draco in to Diagon when they should have been at school, very few pulled Xander on it due to the fact that they agreed with Xander's opinions of the Headmaster.

"Good day Tom what can I do for you?" asked Xander politely as he smiled at him.

"The stranger in the far corner said you were expecting him?"

"Thank you Tom, you'll find the other's lurking somewhere" laughed Xander as he walked over to the stranger.

Xander looked the stranger over, he wore a full length dirty leather coat, his Indiana Jones style hat covered his face but his dark curls were visible under it.

"It's been along time Alexander" said the stranger as he looked up at Xander, it was only then that Xander saw the strangers face and suddenly the though that filled Xander mind was how much this guy looked like Wolverine in the X Men films.

"Should I ask or are you going to piss me about too?" growled Xander.

"Your attitude is understandable kid, your mother dropped the ball when it comes to my Kin but you can drop it! You and I are one in the same kid, you carry that ring just as I do" said the stranger as he showed Xander the ring on his finger causing Xander to sit down and show his.

"Who are you?" inquired Xander.

"My name is or was Gabriel Van Helsing once the right hand of god, son to Abraham Van Helsing and founding patriarch of your family bloodline" said the stranger as Xander sat there gobsmaked.

"I know it is a lot to take in, it was for me as I started to remember my past" said Van Helsing

"It's not so much it's just we've got a gender confused Angel in custody called Gabriel and am slightly confused on the son of Van Helsing part?" said Xander as Van Helsing with a laughed nodded.

"if she's tall and a red head she's female and was once my sister Angel Gabriella, as for the rest when I was banished for killing Vlad Dracul who despite his claim was not Dracula Abraham Van Helsing took me in. He raised and trained me until his death by the true hand of the Devil he calls himself Drake now.

Most who claim the name are his bastard sons, I was forced then to work for the church but because of my Angelic past I'm forced to watch the world change and never age or die.

In saying that though our own bloodline is no different, for all the life I've seen I've only produced one heir a daughter. I was forced to give her up and yet she continued the hunting that I started, our line and another The Wincher Clan are the only remaining Hunter bloodline left in the world.

I am aware of your own mate being one of them, in over 500 year I would have though our Clans would have done it already?" laughed Van Helsing as Xander laughed too.

"I'm prepared to mentor you Alexander, because you have a greater destiny then the one they told you about. You like I Alex and like every member of our Clan throughout time are a Keeper, the key that keeps the dimensional gates. All those sensitive to it will know you that's why The Powers need you to survive, the reason why Cole turned on the source to save you.

It's also the reason why things are attracted to you and why your easily possessed, I can show you how to channel this better because your powers are still growing Kid and she's just as powerful as you are?" said Van Helsing as he waved to Dean and the others to come over.

"She?" asked Xander

"Yes the child you carry within you will be a powerful Daughter of the light, just like her mother is the White Knight of the B.P.R.D." laughed Van Helsing.

"Ah thank you for joining us, right lets see which one of the Winchesters are you?" asked Van Helsing as Dean looked shocked.

"I have at least five that I know about at the moment?" said Van Helsing

"Dean meet Gabriel Van Helsing, I'd call him Grandpa but he'd probably shot me so I'll call him Uncle for now. So Uncle Gabe meet Dean Winchester my mate" said Xander as Dean and Van Helsing shook hands.

"Your family are well known to my own Dean" said Van Helsing

"as are you to mine, know this Dean once our two family's were allies and as much as I'd like that alliance rebuilt. If you dishonour Alexander I will make you pay for it and no demon could cause pain like I can after all I served the church for most of my life." said Van Helsing as Dean swallowed suddenly his body went cold and he nodded.

"Good then I'll say no more about it, now if you don't mind I'll take my leave Alex and lay low for now. I will stick around and help watch out for your young charges then we'll see if Gregory and I can stay in the same room as one another?" laughed Van Helsing as he got up and headed off.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Gabriel fucking Van Helsing, I was wondering when the old shit would resurface and find the kid?" laughed House as he watched Dean pace round his office.

Dean had returned to the B.P.R.D. after he and Xander had returned Harry and Draco to Hogwarts telling Xander he need to talk to his dad. Now House, Jimmy, John Winchester, Hellboy, Constantine and Dean were gathered in the office talking.

"You know him?" asked John Winchester.

"Our paths have crossed before, the Van Helsing Clan are few and far between but the best. Abraham Van Helsing fathered two children a son and a daughter and took in one stray Gabriel, it is said that Gabriel is cursed to watch over his Clan for all entity but never to be a part of it."

"Penance for his sins that got him cast out of Heaven" said Jimmy absently as he was looking though one of the files, as everyone looked at him.

"what? Hello half-breed Angel, I do know what's going on up there" laughed Jimmy.

"seems he's taken a shine to Xander though, in all the years since he was banished Gabriel has kept out of sight and yet he's made himself known to Xander despite his banishment. I'd say Gabriel's finally got a clue about what family means?" laughed Jimmy as he got up to leave.

"you know what the best thing is? He and you are so much alike you could be brother Greg" laughed Jimmy as he left House cursing under his breath.

"Dean can we talk?" asked John Winchester as he got up to leave

"yes sir?" said Dean as he followed his father out into the corridors

"how far are you going to take this Dean?" asked John as he looked at Dean.

"Xander is carrying your daughter we all know this, but the deeper we dig into this kids past and future the more the lines blur and the future become cloudy. Now the oldest Hunter known to all threatens you out right, so I ask again how far are you going to take this Dean?" asked John as Dean pulled out a midnight blue box from his coat and opened it.

"All the way SIR?" growled Dean as John nodded.

"that's all I wanted to know, now show me these pictures of my granddaughter since Sammy hasn't been back yet" laughed John as Dean showed his father the pictures on his phone.

Something in Dean told him that despite what was said, life with Xander was never going to be dull for him or his daughter but despite all that Dean knew that no matter what. Xander was what made him whole without him his life wasn't worth putting up a fight.


	23. Peace to all men

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **23/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **the Yule ball is here, Dean has a plan and House has to chaperone

**Authors Note:**

Peace to all men 

Dean stood nervously as he stared into the mirror looking at himself, Sam smiled and put his hand on his brother shoulder and laughed. Sam was still in shock after his brothers confession of his plans but he was behind him all the way, Harry and Draco wolf whistled as Xander entered the room in his robes.

The boys were laughing when a knock at the door brought all attention to it, Dean answered the door and squeaked in an unmanly way as House, Leo, Cole, John Winchester and Wilson entered.

"so these are the last of the two great Clans of Heaven and Hell?" laughed Van Helsing who had smartened himself up and was looking more like the guy from X-Men.

"Gabriel Van Helsing himself, how goes the life of eternal exile?" snaked House.

"Still ever the ass nice to see nothing changes Gregory, how goes life with him Jimmy?" laughed Van Helsing as he looked at Wilson.

"Never a dull moment" laughed Jimmy.

"Well now that we've got that out the way should we head down to the party? Harry would never forgive Dean and me if we weren't there to back him up" laughed Xander as they all agreed.

Dean was the last to leave the room with Sam, he nervously played with the Midnight Blue box in his robes pocket as House and John shot pleasant glances at the nervous Dean.

Sam smacked Dean's hand as he whispered _'keep that up and he'll see it' _Dean smiled at Sam as he stopped and they took their places in the now transported Great Hall.

Dean felt a welling of pride as he and Xander watched their Protégé enter the hall, standing proud next to Draco as the whispers started. He watched as the whole school was stunned at how well Harry danced, Dean had a feeling Draco had been teaching him.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise until Xander took his hand and lead him to the dance floor, feeling slightly the fool Dean was amazed by how graceful Xander danced. Dean knew all to well that Xander had problems with dancing in clubs but this was different, Xander danced like it was the most natural thing in the world.

As the music stopped Dean finally noticed that he was not alone, Sam and Liz, House and Wilson, Severus and Remus and even his dad and Van Helsing were paired off on the floor. Nodding to Sam with a smile Dean lead Xander off the floor and outside to the courtyard that was now covered in snow.

Xander smiled as he and Dean lent against the stone balcony and looked out over the darkness of the lake, the gentle flakes of snow made the school look like a fairytale palace.

"it's amazing how even with all the evil and shit we see day in and day out, something beautiful like this can still exist and it make the fight worthwhile" said Xander not really to anyone in particular, talking advantage of things Dean took Xander's hand and knelt down on one knee.

"All I can think about is what this life has cost us both, we've lost and sacrificed so much but people are alive because of you Xander and that make this worth it Xander. I know it doesn't make this life any easier to live but I know that even though the darkest hours of our lives you'll fight with everything you have and it's because of that reason I will always stand by your side.

I guest what I'm trying to say Xander is as long as there is air in my lungs and love in my heart I will stand by you, so Alexander Harris White Knight of Sunnydale and scourge of demon kind will you make an honest man of me and marry me?" asked Dean as he pulled out the midnight blue box he'd been playing with all week.

Xander was speechless and frozen to the spot as a single tear ran down his cheek, Dean used his thumb to wipe it away as he took Xander's face in his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"my heart was frozen solid before I met you Xander, I shunned the world around me for a chance to take out that scumbag and I didn't care who got hurt in the process. As Sam once said I always played 'the good little solider' like dad trained me to, then you showed me the world and the ice around my heart melted. Thank you Xander for everything"

"Yes" whispered Xander

"what?" asked Dean as he looked at Xander as he smiled, unaware that he was crying too.

"Yes Dean Wincher, despite all your flaws and your faults I will marry you. Though I don't know if even I can make a honest man of you" laughed Xander as tear ran down his cheeks and Dean picked him up and hugged him before kissing him passionately.

Opening the box Dean pulled out the white gold ring inscribed on the outside with the two family crests and inside just simply read

_**XH & DW Yule Eve**_

Xander smiled as Dean placed the ring on his finger, as they kissed a roar of wolf whistles and clapping erupted as Dean and Xander realised they were not alone. They blushed as they realised Dean's proposal had been witnessed by Harry, Draco, Sam, Liz, House, Jimmy, Gabriel, John Winchester, Severus, Remus, Dr Krauss and several ghosts and members of staff.

"All I can say is it's about time Dean, we'll talk about the 'chick flick' moment later" laughed Sam

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"BOYS!"

"sorry dad" said both Sam and Dean together as they all headed back inside, Xander kissed Dean on the cheek before taking his hand.

Dean looked up at the night sky as a single shooting star flew by and Dean thank whatever God was listing for sending him Xander, because despite what their future held Dean knew that with Xander by his side nothing would stop him not even old Yellow Eyes Himself because Dean would tear open Hell itself for him.

Looking at Xander's smiling face Dean's heart skipped a beat as he allowed himself to be lead back into the Great Hall and back on to the floor to dance.

John Winchester and Gregory House watched both the boy dancing with pride watched and knew that at least for one night Dean and Xander would have a night of pease and happiness. And that's all either of them could wish for them.


	24. Nod Ya Head The Black Suites Are Comin

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **24/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander has a nightmare linked back to Sunnydale, House need help debriefing some new friends

**Authors Note:**

New pairings - Van Helsing & John Winchester

New Crossovers - MIB 1 & 2, Torchwood, Stargate, Atlantis

Nod Ya Head - The Black Suites Are Coming!!

Xander woke up alone in the bowels of the old school, the gentle dripping of the exposed pipes echoed thought the darkness. Getting himself up Xander suddenly felt like he'd gone ten rounds with Hellboy in the Gym, every part of his body ached and to top it all off the future little Miss Winchester wouldn't settle making Xander want to yak up his lungs.

Once his head stopped spinning Xander stood up straight and tried to get his bearings, it was then that Xander noticed that Hellboy's beads where round his wrist. This caused Xander to worry since Hellboy never took them off and the fact that Xander had gone to bed in Scotland and woke up back here meant he couldn't at any point retrieve them from their place at the B.P.R.D.

Willing his leg to work Xander took off toward the library knowing whatever the fuck was going it would be centred round that, so when Xander arrived in the library to find it the way it was before they blew it up he was scared. He was more freaked out when he realised he wasn't alone and that his long dead friend was sat before him.

"Jessie?"

"Xander, good to see you well"

"and you, how's the afterlife?"

"good, good. Nice to see life treating you well, engaged, pregnant and quite the hunk on your arm?" laughed Jessie as Xander sat on the table beside him.

"I always knew you were special and that you'd land on your feet no matter what life threw at you"

"God Jess I miss you" said Xander with tears in his eyes as he hugged his old lover.

"don't worry Xan I'm good, what you did was for the best. I never held it against you, you did what you had to. You save a lot of lives that day Xan, graduation too and the B.P.R.D'S job isn't done yet. Sunnydale's heading for a big one Xan, Buffy gone and there's no one left to fight"

"Buffy's gone how?"

"There pet project Adam broke her neck"

"Giles?"

"insane with gilt"

"Willow?"

"gone mad with magic Poisoning and trapped in her own mind"

"OZ?"

"Driven out of town but I can send him back"

"Faith?"

"Still out cold"

"Leave her to me Jess"

"there is a white witch in town called Tara, she and Willow where dating until she went bad"

"Willow gay? After the hell she gave me? If she wake up I'll kill her. Amy?"

"Still a rat"

"How long?"

"Three weeks since Buffy died, you've got a month before the town goes under" said Jesses with a sigh

"I'll do what I can, you do me a favour send word to Angel and the LA Crew we'll need them to hold the fort until we get there" said Xander as Jesses nodded before the world started to go black.

"Oh and Xander watch out, too many want your daughter as their own and your Husband to die in the fires of Hell" said Jesses as Xander passed out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Xander woke up in his bed at Hogwarts engulfed in a pair of strong arms that belong to his Husband to be, it took a few moments to realise that Dean was talking to him. Calming down Xander grabbed his clothing and hurried to get dressed, Dean was worried and followed suite as Xander headed back to the B.P.R.D.

"Xander what's going on?" demanded Dean as he stopped Xander in the corridor.

"I had one of those dreams again but this time it was about Sunnydale" said Xander coldly before taking off for House's office.

Xander saw House talking to a group of unknown people in the War Room, banging on the window House nodded as Xander pointed to his office.

"Xander?" asked House as the motioned for Xander and Dean to sit down.

"We only left you two a few hour ago, don't tell me the engagements going bad already?" laughed House as Xander just glared at him.

"what's up kid I've never see you so cold? Even when your piss off your still in good sprits?" asked House as he sat at his desk and put his feet up, Xander activated his com and asked Chas to hook up Video-Link to Red, John Winchester, Constantine and the Nightstalker's.

"go Xander you hot and live" said Chas over the Coms

"About an hour ago I had one of those dreams that get me very worried, I woke up back in Sunnydale amongst the ruins of the old High School. When I head to the Hellmouth I found it untouched and a long dead friends sat waiting for me, Jesse told me Sunnydale has gone to hell in a Blaze of Glory. Buffy is dead, Giles is insane and the town is unprotected.

Angel and the LA Crew are on their way to Sunnydale to head us off, OZ is also heading back, I'm going to try and wake Faith and pray that she'll play nice and then I've got a rat to turn human again and hope she'll play nice too?

But I'm screwed ether way because if I don't go back the Hellmouth is left open to be opened and if I do I risk undoing all this work done to keep me from going bad? Once I know Harry is settled and safe again I'm heading out to Sunnydale with or without the backing of the B.P.R.D?" said Xander as he stared down House.

"You know we will back you on this Xander, if anything we know the Hellmouth is dangerous but we also know that we trust your judgment Xander. Go back, deal with Harry and then take who you need and deal with Sunnydale but know that I'm coming with you. We don't know what damage has been done and I don't trust the Doctors down Sunnydale way" said House as Xander sighed

"Thank you, John I need you to go to Chas in the Hub and get hold of Angel's crew before they head off he'll give you the demon 101 on Sunnydale, Blade I don't care what or how you do it but we need fire power and I know your team have been retro fitting the weapons and the cars.

Get them ready because I need you all. Michel and Selene included. Constantine if you want in I need you Chas too, with Giles down he and Sam are all I have research wise. Red you and Myers are coming too I need him to deal with the lazy ass cops and you just to scare the fuck out of all we pass. Plus will someone go get Spike out of the Cells? Unfortunately he's the only one I know that can point out all the underground shit in that town" growled Xander as all involved agreed and went off com.

Xander growled and rubbed his head as Dean passed him a glass of water and House gave him pain killers.

"Don't worry kid you'll deal just like the rest of us then you can forget about that bitch of a town and look forward to a wedding and a kid" said Wilson with a smile from the doorway.

"But first since you're here Xander you can help me get my point across to these pain's in my ass in the War Room" growled House as Xander lent back on his chair and looked at their forgotten guests.

"Who are they?" asked Xander

"No body, they don't exist" said John Winchester who had just arrived in the office.

"Don't look like that kid, you just told Constantine Chas is going with you to Sunnydale with or without him of course he's going to yell but like the rest of us he's to smart to yell at you directly, so expect Chas to yell at you later?" laughed John

"Chas is smart and tougher then he give him credit for, he is my little brother after all so I don't need to worry. So our none existent friends in there?" asked Xander again.

"Area 51 stuff kid" said John as he handed Xander a file.

"Seems they need help, some of our cases have been crossing lately and they want into our database, in return we get in on theirs and first dibs on anything they discover, create or want to test? Since you're the foremost expert on demons and all that shit with most of us still playing catch up they want to talk to you" said John Winchester with a smile.

"In other words House is bored and want me to go in there and piss them off since I'm only 18 and know more then them?" laughed Xander as House nodded and they all got up and headed into the War Room.

"Right good morning all, forgive the pissed off snaky attitude but I've just returned from Scotland, I'm having a bad day and it's only going to get worse so please deal with it. Right none existent or not I'm presuming you all have names so lets try this, I'm Alexander Harris but most call me Xander.

To my right is former Dr Gregory House MD and leader of the B.P.R.D. To my left is John Winchester and his son and my Husband to be Dean Winchester so sneer all you want and see if I care try anything and I'll introduce you to the butt hole of the demon world personally understood?" said Xander with a growl as he actually watched all the newcomers flinch.

"good, on House's left is his long suffering partner Dr James Wilson, right that's us done how about you lot?" asked Xander as they sat down.

"I'm Agent Z and theses are Agents J, K and L, we are the Men in Black" said one of the older men in the black suites the group next to them stood up.

"General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command, these are our flagship team Dr Daniel Jack's, Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c. Colonel Paul Davis on Daniel's right is our Liaison with our sister project Atlantis who are sat to our right.

Dr Elizabeth Weir is project leader, then there is her flagship team, Colonel John Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex" said Jack in his best General's voice before sitting down.

"Captain Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones my Personal Assistant and we work for Torchwood 3 Cardiff, Wales" laughed Jack as he winked at Xander.

"cool beans by the way Captain Harkness your legend precedes you, even over here we've heard of you?" laughed John Winchester as he sat on the desk.

"So what can we at the B.P.R.D. do for you lot?" asked Xander with a smile as he warmed to the strangers.

"well I don't know about this lot but we got problems you could help with? Basically to cut along story short we've got a problem with what can only be classed a Space Vampires" laughed Jack as everyone looked at him funny.

"What? We're not kidding. Six foot something, blue/green skinned things that suck the life out of a person though their hands" said Sheppard with a shrug

"nasty fuckers and they are pissing us all off since their's more of them then there is of us?" said Ronon as Xander looked at House.

"Give then to Chas once Constantine's stopped yelling give then the Vamp 101 breakdown and I suggest you sit though that too Sarge since your coming to Sunnydale with us, General O'Neill…"

"Jack please kid"

"Jack, I've got a few things to deal with back in Scotland first but FYI. We've got a rouge or at least I hope it's rogue military group moved into my old town Sunnydale, they want to play god and their science project lose and killing so trade you info for help? You can even kick there ass too other wise I'd feed them one by one to something more nasty then him" said Xander as he pointed to House.

"I think we can help out kid" laughed Jack as he shook Xander's hand as the others followed suite as John Winchester and House watched with Smiles on his face.

"He's going to go far that kid" said Jack quietly as he went passed House and John with a smile as they nodded at him.


	25. A storm brews

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **25/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Task two arrives and Harry is nervous but it doesn't help that something's got Xander's spine up. 

**Authors Note: **

Please don't expect the Harry Potter world to follow the books or the films, I'm using parts from it but It's mine to play with for now.

A storm brews

Xander sat against a rock and watched the Giant Squid as it swam across the Lake, Dean on the other hand was sat against a tree with a drawing pad in hand. Very few people knew that Dean could draw and draw well, he'd found that despite it's flaws Hogwarts was quite a calming place to be.

He'd found his centre while meditating on the grounds with Xander, discoing that his own gift for magic was stronger then he believed. Now he was worried now, they'd come down to forbidden part of the grounds so that they'd be left alone for what was to be done.

Dean knew that Xander's gifts meant that he could communicate with the other over great distances, but this would be different not only was going to open his mind up to persuasion. but he was going to open it to a psychopathic Slayer, as well as broadcasting his over his friends and the whole time he'll be trying to keep Sunnydale out.

"It's time Dean" said Xander as he sat directly between the rock and the tree.

Dean sat up on the rock and watched as Xander put himself into a trance like state, Dean found himself once again praying to whatever God or Goddess would listen.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Xander once again found himself once again in the burnt out shell of the school, sighing and shaking his head Xander decided that he and his Astral Plain needed a talk since he always seemed to arrive back here of all places.

"I'd agree with that Boytoy" came an all to familiar voice in his mind.

"It's been a while Faith" said Xander as he used his mind to clear up the area they were in.

"were are we?" asked Faith as she joined Xander on a couch

"At this moment in time were on my mental Astral Plain which seems to be the ex-canteen of Sunnydale High School, In real time your still in a comer and I'm in Scotland. I need your help Faith but the problem is if your wanting to play fair?" said Xander as he mentally created a can of pop.

"And what's B got to say about that Boytoy?" asked Faith as Xander handed her a Astral Pop Can.

"She's dead Faith"

"B dead, how long have I been out?" asked Faith.

"Almost two years, I took off after Graduation and have been working for Bureau of Paranormal Research & Defence or B.P.R.D for short. We've been trying to rally together all the hunters of the world kinda like the Watchers Council but less stuffy so that the Slayer might have some back up" said Xander with a smile

"and the rest boytoy" asked Faith with a wicked smiled

"the rest of what?" asked Xander

"You've got yourself the body of a Greek God but the belly of a pig, now you had a hot body before hand but you never let your body get that bad so what's going on?" asked Faith with a smile.

"It's nice to know you noticed and his name is Dean, he's a Winchester and he's my Husband to be. My Daughter also grateful for you calling her a pig" growled Xander.

"Hey Calm it Boytoy I wasn't being bitchie, so you're a mom to be? Good for you knowing you Daddy's got to be hot? So what can I do about Sunnydale Xan I'm in here their out there?" said Faith with a shrug.

"I'm here to wake you up Faith, a military pain in the ass has taken over the town and is leading the vamps in a coup to take over. Deadboy and crew are on their way to you, Oz should already be in town by now. Giles's is in the loony bin ward at the hospital, Willows out cold and not coming back on the same ward. I'm currently trying to bring Amy back from Rat form don't ask, she's a hell of a witch but just as messed up as Willow.

I've got two charges here to deal with, once I've dealt with them we'll join you and you can meet the family so to say. So you up for this Faith?" asked Xander with a smile

"I'm in Boytoy" said Faith as she took Xander's hand and the world went white.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come on Xander breath"

Xander forced the air back into his lungs, coughing violently Xander felt Dean trying to help him breath.

"I'm alive" croaked Xander as he sat up.

"Don't ever do that again Harris or I'm going to make all the House Elves look after and fuss over you" growled Dean as Xander shot him a dirty look.

Xander sat up and lent back against the tree while Dean handed him a drink and something to eat. It was then that Xander noticed that Harry was sat with them along with a strange little creature.

"So who are you my strange little friend?" Xander asked the strange little creature.

"I is Dobby Master Alexander, Dobby is a House Elf Sir" said the creature

"nice to meet you Dobby, it's Xander only Dobby. This is my mate Dean and what can I do for you?" Xander asked once again with a smile.

"Harry Potter say's you could give Dobby a place to live, Dobby is a free House Elf and is not liked because of this. Harry Potter say's you need a helper for when you baby come because your life is dangerous" said Dobby with a smile.

"That we will Dobby but at this moment I have got a home just a room at our base, though I'd be happy to take you and any other House Elves back with us. The BPRD is run by a very scruffy man and his brother and none of us can house keep" laughed Xander

"Dobby would love that" said Dobby with a smile.

"how goes the task Harry?" asked Xander with a smile as he noticed the egg.

"_**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**And while you**__**'**__**re searching, ponder this: **_

_**We**__**'**__**ve taken what you**__**'**__**ll sorely miss,**_

_**An hour long you**__**'**__**ll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took,**_

_**But past an hour - the prospect**__**'**__**s black**_

_**Too late, it**__**'**__**s gone, it won**__**'**__**t come back**__**"**___

said Harry as he recited the clue he wrote on his parchment.

"So the Merpeople are going to take something you value? So that leads me to ask has anyone seen Draco today?" asked Xander as suddenly everyone looked around for Draco. Harry looked scared as Xander stood up and hugged Harry as they started to walk.

"Harry he's fine and if he isn't I'll deal with it, now go get ready the next task is up soon" said Xander as Harry nodded and took off.

"I want you, Sam and Liz there for him. There's to much crap going on, I was having trouble coming back to you before because someone else was casting strong magic of the wandless kind." said Xander with a growl.

"Be careful Xander you know I'm not happy you going after the spy alone but I know you have to do it" said Dean as he kissed Xander then headed after Harry.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Xander could hear the roar of the crowds outside as he wondered the halls of the school, the Headmaster was still out cold in his office until they could be truly sure that he was no longer under the curse.

Xander could feel the pull of wandless magic even from the grounds outside the Castle, Xander knew from the stories Harry had told him that he was heading towards The Chamber Of Secrets hidden deep below the school.

Something wasn't right, Xander could feel the dark energy get stronger as he approached the Chamber, Xander raised the shield Van Helsing and House had shown him how to use before he entered. Straight away Xander felt the room tempter drop, Xander summoned his powers to the surface as he heard the hissing language of the snake.

"Ah Mr Harris I've been waiting to meet you, the one who would keep the Potter boy from me, the one who would find my spy so easy, the one of great power that commands an army of the night and yet needs no wand to do so?

Tell me child how does a brat like you drive the most evil of us, from the places they hide at just the mention of your name?" hissed the voice as the door slammed closed behind him.


	26. Judgment day

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **26/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander Vs Voldermort only one will survive

**Authors Note: **

Just a few reminders for earlier chapters

Dawn - Dean & Xander unborn child

Charlie - Xander's Solider Possession

Swampy - Xander Fish position

Baderinwa - Xander's Hyena possession

Judgment day

Xander continued to stand calmly as the hissing voice continued to taunt him, Xander ignored the voice as he internally gathered his thoughts.

'_Sound off ladies and gents'_

_/what's up Kid?/_

'_it's going down Charlie and I need you, all of you'_

_/I'm with you kid/_

'_thanks Charlie'_

_/same here child/_

'_thank you __Baderinwa'_

_/I'm here too Daddy/_

'_thank you baby, lets get this over with'_

"This is your last chance to save yourself child, join my little family and lead the or die along with all those you care for?" hissed the voice as a slinking shadow appeared in front of Xander.

"Bite me you hissing, piss poor excuse for a shadow" growled Xander as the shadow went for him.

"I love you Dean" whispered Xander as he gathered all his powers and ran at Voldermort.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

From somewhere deep inside Dean's mind and heart he heard Xander words turning to look at the school Dean felt something was wrong.

"Dean?" asked Sam from the edge of the water as he looked at his brother.

"Xander's in trouble I can feel it" said Dean as he took off running towards the school, Sam, Harry, Draco and Liz followed but they were too late.

A violently loud explosion rung though the ground grabbing everyone's attention, as they turned round all on the grounds watched as the once great school crumbled and caved in on itself burring all unluckily enough to still be inside.

Dean was numb with shock as he fell to his knees and cried out for Xander, his heart shattered within his chest. Dean's world came crashing down around his head as Sam pulled him close to him.

An eerie silence fell over the whole school, students and Staff alike were stunned as the dust from their once proud school settled and only rubble remained.

"What will we do now?" asked McGonagall as she stared in horror at the carnage.

"Was Xander in there?" asked Harry as Sam looked at Dean who just sobbed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Deep below the school among the wreckage and the rubble in the Chamber the tiniest glimmer of hope still existed. A few small rock fell down the bigger mass as a bloodied and torn hand emerged from the rubble.

A loud growl followed by a howl tore though the silence of the school as the hand took the weight as another hand joined it before Xander pulled himself clear of the rubble. Screaming in pain he rolled down the rubble and landed with a hard and painful crunch.

As pain shot though his body Xander added broken ribs to his punctured lung, cracked skull, broken arm and wrist, broken leg, cursed body and burnt skin. Xander also knew his child was in danger if he did find help soon they'd both die.

Rolling over onto his chest Xander fought the pain as he pulled himself on to his feet, Xander was brought some comfort as the broken, mummified remains of Voldermort and several Deatheathers were scattered over the ground.

Looking round despite his blurred vision Xander could see no way out, so he found a comfortable spot and did the only thing he could think of.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Outside on the grounds the rest of the BPRD had heard the new and arrived to help with the search and rescue, though at that moment in time John Winchester and House where trying to keep Dean from going postal. That's when the howl was heard though the school, Dean leapt up and ran to the rubble.

"Was that him?" asked House as he saw the look on Dean's face.

"yeah I'd know that howl anywhere but he's hurt badly it's like I can feel it" said Dean.

"Then lets find him" said John as Sam, Van Helsing and Hellboy joined them.

"You know the drill so lets get too it" ordered House as the staff and student's joined the BPRD members as they used their magic to help deal with the rubble.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'_Baderinwa?'_

_/yes child/_

'_thank you for helping me, if I'd never met you I would never have met Dean'_

_/DON'T CHILD, do not say good bye. Your mate is strong and he will find you and your child soon/_

'_I can't hold on much longer, but I will try thank you though for everything'_

Xander's world started to fade as he heard voices he knew getting closer.

"Dean" croaked Xander as he felt Dean take his hand as he world faded to darkness but for once in his life Xander felt truly at peace with himself and the world around him.


	27. The light at the end of the tunnel

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **27/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander want's to know if it's worth it, Dean just want's Xander back

**Authors Note: **

The light at the end of the tunnel

Dean was numb to the world as he sat on one of the beds in the Medical Bay, Xander had been in surgery for over seven hours. Dean sighed and cast a glance over to the small pink body in the special care baby box. Born to early Dean was praying that his daughter and husband to be would survive the night.

Dean didn't look up as the bed beside him shifted, Dean never let his gaze leave his tiny daughter. Feeling a heavy calloused hand land on his shoulder Dean lent back against the newcomer with a sigh but his hand and gaze never left Dawn.

"She's beautiful Dean and strong just like her mother" said John Winchester as Dean looked at his father.

"Dad's right Dean how many times had Xander defied death Dean? He once said that Death himself would never keep the two of you apart" said Sam as he sat the other side of his brother and his hand on his brothers shoulder.

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down sobbing into his father chest and John pulled him close. Dean wasn't the only one hit by Xander's injury, all those who called Xander family because to call him a friend meant you didn't truly know Xander. Most of the BPRD not dealing with the Sunnydale Crisis could be found in the canteen waiting on any news.

Leo and Cole were doing anything they could to help out Harry and Draco back at Hogwarts to take their minds off the probability that they could lose their son.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Van Helsing watched the two men that had been responsible for Xander's upbringing, he sighed to himself he'd started to remember why he'd given up human contact centuries ago.

"How is he Sunshine?" asked Torah as she appeared next to Van Helsing who just looked at her.

"How about you ask his parent's thank kid?" said Van Helsing as he gave her a sort of smile.

"I can't, for the same reason why I've never come back to the BPRD when Xander's asked me?" said Torah as Van Helsing looked at her with confusion as she pointed up.

"21 year ago give or take those two over their broke every law known to the balance of good and evil when they fell in love, they did what was though to be impossible….they had a child." said Torah as Van Helsing watched her then his face changed as he got a clue.

"21 years ago I was born Torah Ababuo Turner, I was taken way from them at birth because the Elder's feared what the Source would do with me if he found me and the Source feared my powers. So like brother, like sister with me and Xander were a right pair?" laughed Torah unaware they were no longer alone

"that you both are?" came a voice Torah didn't recognise.

"Hi….Dad how long have you been there?" asked Torah nervously as she looked up at the blank face of Cole and shocked face of Leo.

"Long enough to hear another reason for me to find a way to get up there and laugh as I burn the place down, Fuck Lucifer and the Source I think I'm going to take a leaf out of Xander's book. Explosions fun, fire pretty, Dead fuck up angel even better" growled Cole as Leo tried to calm him.

"How long have you known?" asked Leo

"Since I was about 13, that's when I almost died coming into my gifts. The Demon's stronger then the Angel but like Xander both side have an agreement for now" said Torah as Leo pulled her into a bone breaking hug.

"Your coming home with us, Cole is right fuck them. Heaven nor Hell will pull you away from us, Harry and Draco have both agreed to come back with us" said Leo as Torah nodded

"I'm waiting for Harry to start calling Xander Mom" laughed Torah as they all joined her.

Xander was out of surgery but not out of danger when they all arrived back at the BPRD, Leo and Cole took one side of Xander bed while Dean and the other Winchesters (Snape and House included) took up the other side. Torah walked over to her now known to be Nieces, smiling at the little pink bundle Torah sighed before looking over at the batted remains of her brother.

Placing one hand on his head and the other on his chest she lent into talk to him as the other watched on.

"Hey cutie, you and the hunk did well little brother she's beautiful just like I knew she would be. Sorry I never told you but my life going to hell as much as yours is, I should have told you though you'd probably would have been able to sort mine out for me?

Now it's time I help you out my brother, fuck them prats upstairs too many down here need and depend on you. Your hunk needs you, I need you little Brother" said Torah as she kissed him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Torah arrived on Xander's Astral Plain and groaned, she'd heard stories about Sunnydale and it's high school but she never thought she'd see it in all it's death and glory.

She wondered lost for what felt like hours to her but she knew was only seconds in real time.

"You lost sweetie?" asked what looked like vamp version of Xander as he put of his cigarette on the floor.

"Yeah but this is your mind little Brother" said Torah as she tried to keep her calm.

"Don't worry kid I ain't about to hurt you, I'm only one part of your little brother kid. He knew by the way" said the vamp version as he started walking, Torah was confused but followed.

"you forget we we're raised by your parents, we know them well by now. You look so much like Cole but with Leo's eyes." said the vamp as they stopped outside what looked like the old library.

"in there all your answers will be found" said the vamp version as Torah walked in and the world around her changed.

The library now looked like a dark version of the BPRD library, the Xander she knew was sat in the centre of the room clutching a buddle that looked like his daughter.

"Welcome Sister dear, I'd have to admit this is a surprise?" hissed a dark figured that appeared behind her brother.

"Dark Xander I presume? Nice to finally meet you after all I've heard about you?" laughed Torah as he took down his hood and smirked.

"when I get free Sister dear you and I will rule together, you will lead my armies to victory and together we will be unstoppable" cackled evil Xander as Torah sighed, shook her head and made a large binder appeared on his lap.

"what is this?" he commanded.

"if we are to rule the world lets do it properly" said Torah as he looked at the file and laughed.

"The Evil Overlord Rule - the easy guide to ruling the world" laughed Evil Xander as he faded.

"Your quite the warrior young child, but he is still human and easier dealt with can you handle me?" came a harsh female voice as the hair on the back of her neck stood up as a female Hyena dressed in a basic robe walked proudly into vision.

"Baderinwa I presume?" asked Torah as a wooden pole appeared in the Hyena's hand.

Torah centred herself as the Hyena nodded and took her position, Torah mirrored her position and summoned her wooden pole before breaking it into two halves. Baderinwa smiled at her adaptation of her weapon, the next few minutes became a blur of weapons and speed as Torah trusted her instincts to guide her.

Two strong swipes of her weapons in the right places brought Baderinwa to the floor with a bone breaking thud, holding her weapons to Baderinwa throat Baderinwa submitted. Offering her hand to Baderinwa Torah smiled as she helped Baderinwa up to her feet.

"Your are a truly proud warrior child, you are worthy to call him brother and kin" said Baderinwa with a bow before disappearing back into the darkness.

Torah kept a strong grip on her weapons as she sensed another close by, a gust of air signalled an attack as Torah brought her weapon up and connected with something. Moving round the edge darkness keeping her eye on the Xander in the centre of the room who hadn't moved.

"I've come for my brother and I'm not leaving without him, no matter what you throw at me" growled Torah

"what makes you think he wants to return to your world?" growled the voice as Torah turned and threw her weapons at the voice and brought down a man in a uniform.

"Solder boy?" asked Torah as he nodded.

"he has a lover and a father prepared to rip open Heaven and give the angel's over to the Hellmouth for him" said Torah as the solder disappeared leaving only the Xander in the centre of the light.

"Hey Xan" said Torah as she knelt down next to Xander who's mind was still on the little bundle in his arms, Torah could see it was only a doll be she knew what it represented to Xander.

"she beautiful Xander and her and Dean are waiting for you back in the real world" said Torah

"Why should I go back? No matter what I do it always goes wrong and someone get's hurt" said Xander sadly, Torah stood up and offered Xander her hand as he looked up at her.

"I'm going to show you the good that you have done" said Torah as he took her hand and they ghosted though Xander's mind to the BPRD.

Xander watched as the arrived in the Medical bay where Dean was sat on the bed reading to both Xander and Dawn.

"Dean was destined to die you know? His soul was destined to be given to a demon to save his brother Sam. John Winchester was to die hated by both his sons and Sam was to become hardened and cruel. You saved them all, Dean knows what love feels like now, he has the family he never though he deserved. Sam has healed from the anger that he felt for the death of his girlfriend and his proud of his brother too.

John is proud of both his boy and loved just as strongly, is pain of losing his wife is still there but now he has another reason to live and has vowed before all God never to abandon his boy again." said Torah as they ghosted again.

"My parents are better people for knowing you too, without you I would never have been able to come home to them. I have a little brother to love and torment now and two nieces to pick on for the rest of their lives" laughed Torch as Xander looked shocked.

"you've brought light into the darkness places of our hearts, your brought the Hunters to the BPRD, no one else has ever done what you have. This was all your doing, Sunnydale might be going to hell but at this moment in time the people are fighting back because those you trusted believed in you and are passing the word on to others.

You are a true leader Xander, your heart is pure and true and you see in people things most people would ignore or just pass over and that's why you so easily trusted by others. Xander you have a bigger family them you think" said Torah as the ghosted back to the Medical Bay were they found Harry and Draco sitting at Xander's side.

"They trusted you and now their alive because of it, you save him Xander you saved him from having to kill Voldermort or be killed by him" said Torah as Xander looked back at her.

"yes Xander he's gone and their free to be kids again because of you" Torah offered Xander her hand once again.

"Now lets go home to you hunk and your daughter, Dawnie's got to be missing her Momma by now?" said Torah as Xander took her hand and the world around them went white.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Dean sat once again at Xander side in the darkened Bay, he clutched Xander's hand like a life line. Their daughter slept in a little black bundle on the bed next to Xander, since she was now well enough to breath on her own.

"Hey kid I please wake up soon I don't know what I will do without you? I don't know how to be a dad? I can be a big brother but not a dad? You've been a hell of a whirl wind in my life Xander but I'd never wish to lose any of it, you changed my life Xan and for that I truly an grateful and I will always love you for it?" said Dean with a sad sigh as he got up.

"Dean" croaked Xander as he came round.

"Xander?" Dean leapt up and hugged Xander before calling for House and Wilson, within minutes the whole BPRD was up and aware that Xander was awake.


	28. Fourth stop on the Highway to Hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **28/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Dean has a chat with his inner voices.

**Authors Note:**

Fourth stop on the Highway to Hell - Discovery

Xander was still sore and stiff as he tried to sit up in the bed, Xander had only recently found out that he'd been out of it for almost a month and a half. Xander smiled to himself as he watched his month and a half daughter Dawn yawn sweetly in lap before looking up at him with a smile on his face.

Picking her up Xander held her gently in his arms and felt so proud of himself, he was even prouder when Dean joined him on his other side and Dawn gave out a 'happy to see her Daddy' noise. Dean lent over and kissed Xander while he helped Xander cradled their daughter. It was at this moment in time that Sam arrived armed with a camera and captured the moment.

"Bitch" growled Dean as Sam laughed.

"Jerk"

"Boy's do play nice and Dean stop teaching my Niece to swear" ordered Liz as she went to take Dawn and both Xander and Dean growled at her.

"you ok Dean?" asked Sam as Dean looked at him

"yeah why?"

"it's just ever since Hogwarts well actually since you found out Xander was pregnant you've for a better way of putting it have been growling at people. And I don't mean a 'don't piss me off' growl I mean the same way Xander used too when he felt threaten" said Sam as Dean looked at Xander

"don't look at me I was possessed due to a spell, though when I researched it later on there was something about how a less dormant position could stay dormant until call upon. Did you two ever run into a primal before now?" asked Xander as Sam shook his head and Dean groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Dean?"

"it was before you can back, I was 18 and Dad and me got a call out from Bobby. High School kids playing with shit they shouldn't, turns out it wasn't them a teacher had been fired for call the students a bunch of animals and wanted to prove it by turning them into it. I don't think eve he knew what he was playing with since we didn't even know.

I got hit with one but it only lasted a few seconds and then it was over, Dad reckoned the spell wasn't strong enough though now that I think back I got stronger and faster after that night.

SHIT!

Your telling me I've been carrying one of though round for years and didn't know about it?" asked Dean as Xander shrugged.

"so what do I do about it?" asked Dean

"Go back to our room, do a protection charm on the room and seal it. Then meditate, centre yourself and clear your mind. Hopefully your sprit guide as I call them will get a clue and talk to you? But it has to be done alone Dean and no interruptions.

Your basically about to wake up a seriously nasty side of yourself if this goes wrong and you don't want other around if you do" said Xander as Dean nodded, kissed him and Dawn before taking off.

"Will he be ok?" asked Sam as he looked at Xander then at Liz

"I hope so Sam for all our sakes, I don't want to have to do to Dean what I did Jessie" said Xander with a sigh.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean head back to his room and did as he'd seen Xander do many times before when they'd meditated together in the past. As Dean felt himself relaxing his mind started to become clearer and his senses sharper then he'd ever noticed before.

Suddenly Dean's mind was no longer blank, he was sitting on his Impala outside the Road House at night. Shaking off the weirdead out feeling he had Dean got up and looked around, when he found the Road House was empty he sat down at one of the table and though.

"So this must be my Astral Plain thingy that Xander keeps going on about? It's the Road House? That sucks, why not somewhere hot and crowed?" Dean asked himself.

"Why not? Your mates is a place he might not like but he know well enough to hide himself from other in?" came a questioning voice as Dean looked round.

"Then why here for me? It's not like I spend all my time here? Hell we know Bobby's better then here?"

"But that is not you sanctuary Dean, this place is a combination of all those place in one. A place you feel free in and not trapped by others rules a place were you can be away from your Father" said the voice as it hit Dean, the Road House was the one place John Winchers was band from that he was in no hurry to return to.

"So you've figured it out child well done, I must say I am impressed your mind is well shielded as is your heart, both I must say I've fought hard to be connected to" said the voice as Dean looked up at the bar and was slightly freaked out.

Stood at the bar with a bottle of whisky was a human like silver Wolf dressed in biker boot, black jeans, a white tank top, a black waist length leather jacket and dark sunglasses with a cigarette in it's mouth.

"Can I sit or are you planning on shooting me at some point Dean?" asked the Wolf before him.

"I haven't got a weapon" said Dean as the colt appeared

"this is your mind Dean you can do what you like" said the wolf

"sit down" growled Dean as the wolf did so and poured them a drink each.

"So your what? The figment of my torn soul?" asked Dean as he swallowed his drink and was shocked at it's burn.

"yeah should have said, in your mind everything real even death" laughed the wolf.

"and please save the psycho babble crap for Sam and Liz, left get on thing straight now I'm the sprit of you Primal Possession Dean but I'm also a part of your personality or so I have become. Your mates is a more dominate side that eggs him on me I'm happy to let you drive until you need me, it's taken this long to get you attention after all. So lets do this again kid.

The names Aamir, it's Arabic for Prince, Ruler or Commander. Kinda fits doesn't it? You mate got it right that little stunt you pulled with your old man got you possessed but unlike some other push names I wont name, I like you so I wont push for control unless need. Think of me like a Werewolf sprit without the transformations?

Though like you mate if you need me I can guide, share, tag team or take over and in extreme case we can merge and you'd do the whole Werewolf thing but you'd be in full control of all your senses.

This comes with limited magic use to which I'm aware you've started to notice" said Aamir as Dean nodded.

"Cool I can help with that but your Mate is better at that side then me, only down side to this as I'm sure my loving mate has explained to yours is that because of your own possessions your daughter will carry a natural sprit within her.

our daughter Orenda it means Supernatural power. She will guide Dawn as she grows but wont have any control until she's in her teens, she will be of no harm to Dawn just as we are not to you unless we are provoked. So any other questions I can do you for Dean?" asked Aamir as he enjoyed his drink.

"Yeah what's with the get up?" asked Dean as he looked his Sprit guide up and down.

"ah that I was wondering when you ask? You see I'm not a dominate like my mate or a traditional Primal Sprit, your mate see mine as she would have been if she'd been human so traditional African get up.

You on the other hand are like something out of Biker's gay wet dream, compliment not insult Dean. So because I'm less dominate and a more unusual possession I took on you personality and persona so to say, hence the get up and the Harley outside which I should say thanks about though I do also want an Impala but I think Agymah got that one" laughed Aamir as Dean looked confused.

"Your father got hit too with the possession thing, Agymah or Mah as I call him is the father sprit to your mates sprit. Side note his name means He who leaves his home or community so I'm seeing a Patten with our names and our host. Anyway I think they've worked something out ether that or they argued to hell and back ether way he's in there. That's probably why you father takes off so much?" said Aamir.

"Anyway kid with that all cleared up I think it's time you got back to your Pack and started preparing for all hell to break lose because it's coming? We all feel it Dean and Sunnydale's a place to keep you wits sharp, if you need me kid you know were to find me?" laughed Aamir as he faded and Dean returned to normal, with a slight feeling of the Twilight Zone about him.

Getting up Dean head off to tell Xander about Aamir and his dad, then he and his dad were going to have a long chat about a few things.


	29. Fifth stop on the Highway to Hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **29/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander heals as he watches Dean take over and rally the BPRD to return to Sunnydale and Xander gets a gift from an old friend.

**Authors Note:**

Fifth stop on the Highway to Hell - Preparation 

Xander pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the edge, as part of recovery Xander had taken his swimming back up. He smiled at Dean who stole a kiss as Xander watched their sleeping daughter, Xander still couldn't believe that she was his and Dean's.

Xander got back into the water as Dean sat at the edge and watched, after spending his free time meditate with Aamir and now Dean found his senses more heightened.

"Come in King" said Dean as King came in looking shocked.

"I just found out I'm like Xander so expect me to know thing now and then" laughed Dean as King nodded.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Dean as Xander splashed him.

"Quit it or I'm cutting you off" said Dean sternly as Xander pouted.

"Cut me off and me and Dawn are going to live with Sam and Liz then she can get Sammy to come bug you to death" said Xander in a childish sing song voice as Dean groaned and King chuckled.

"Report or your on babysitting duty" growled Dean as King just shook his head.

"we're almost ready to head out with the first wave all we need is a check over of the weapons and Xander" said King as Dean looked at him

"Why Xander he's still in more pieces then Chas's puzzles?" asked Dean as Xander thumped him.

"We'll with all do respect Dean, he put this together, it's his town were going back to…Blindly might I add and not to mention it's his old team were meeting up with so I'd say we need him with us?" said King sternly as Dean sighed, he knew King was right and he was being over protective but this was his mate after all.

"Ok he'll get dressed and we'll meet you down in the garage in 30" said Dean as King nodded and left.

"I'm sorry Xander, I know that your more then capable of doing this it's just….."

"your worried I know, I am too that's why I didn't pull you on it. Come on baby we've got troops to command and a war to prepare for" said Xander as he wrapped his towel round himself and headed for the locker rooms.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So who's coming with?" asked Xander as he entered the garage about half an hour later to find King sat on Blade prize possession his black 1968 Dodge Charger 440.

"If he did that to my Impala he'd be a pile of ash Mate or not" said Dean as King laughed and Xander smacked him.

"Blade love his car but his bike wins out over the two, that's why I get to drive it. As for me and them I win out every time so I'd rethink who come first out of the Impala and Xander Dean?" laughed King as he joined them.

"we figured that the Nightstalker's along with you two, Skippy, Serge, the Kid, JC, Blade, Red, Ghost in a Shell and Blue would do as a first wave? We can go in find out what's going on then send word back and the other can join us?" said King

"that's fine but I need, Sam, Liz, Severus, Spike, Van Helsing, Cole, Leo, Torah, Loki and Bart as well. We've got pretty dark magic in the town that block any form or outside inference not to mention the Hellmouth itself, so we need though with strong magic to back us up" said Xander as King nodded and added the name.

"Fine I'll take these to Skippy later, weapons and vehicles wise we're taking the truck to carry the weapons and Red. We figured we'd end up collecting too if there's anything that needs removing"

"the whole town needs blowing up but that will open the Hellmouth so that's out of the question" growled Xander.

"understood, ok so we gather Deans taking the Impala and us the Charger and random bikes for speed anything else?" asked King

"yeah that tank/bridge jumping thing that was sent over from Wane Enterprises, what can he likes our work?" laughed Xander as King caught on to his meaning.

"we can do that, the weapons are all set up except for this?" said King as he handed Xander a long rectangular metal box with a lock on it.

Xander started at the box in amazement as he took off back to his room, Dean and King followed as they passed Van Helsing who was puzzled but followed. They all watched as Xander rooted though a box and brought out a key.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Cole as Xander nodded.

"Several years ago we travelled together to Scotland to seek out those who could train Xander to give him focus, only two remained of the nine that I knew of. Duncan and Connor McCloud both kin trained him up and vowed to protect him when the time would come.

I guess the time has finally come Xander, even they know when things start going to hell, see?" said Cole as he handed Xander the envelope that came with the box.

_**Xander**_

_**Time has passed and you've grown stronger then we could have hoped. We know that your time is upon you and your calling has come. This is your now a gift from us since we acquired it you've been the only one to weald it, I hope it brings you close to the peace you seek Xander.**_

_**Go with the gods our brother and we pray you make it back for all our sakes.**_

_**The Highlanders. **_

Unlocking the box Xander almost squealed in delight as he pulled out and started putting a sword together.

"its that what I think that is?" asked Leo as he looked at Xander and then at Cole who nodded.

"it's Kurgan's sword, they sent me Kurgan's sword to take to Sunnydale with me. Their scared and that scares me. Come on guy we've got a convoy to put together and I'm starting to worry about what's coming" said Xander as he dismantled the sword and put it back in the case and took off towards the armoury.


	30. Last stop on the Highway to Hell

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **30/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander dreads returning home but he know that he must return but he can't shake the bad feeling he's got.

**Authors Note:**

Were here, Xander's return to Sunnydale.

Last stop on the Highway to Hell - Sunnydale 

Xander couldn't sleep, it didn't help though the fact that Dawn was back at the BPRD under Harry and Draco's care or the fact that Xander had been forced to ride in the truck with House and John Winchester rather then in the Impala with Sam and Dean.

Xander continued to watch the Impala travel the dark roads ahead of them out of the side window, every now and then Dean would turn and smile at his lover but even Xander knew it was just for show. Not even the radio played as they all refused to address their fears as they drew closer to Hell itself.

Xander was just nodding off when his cell phone started to ring, answering in Xander suddenly felt hope rising.

"_General O__'__Neill am I happy to hear from you__"_

_/Glad to hear it kid, were are you?/_

"_on the road to Sunnydale, we should be rolling into town at dawn__"_

_/contact us when you hit the town and we__'__ll find away to join you/_

"_understood anything you need before you get here?__"_

_/yeah coffee and copies of any files you find/_

"_Done Xander out__"_

Putting his cell away Xander settled back down to try and sleep, John and House sighed as they watch Xander's reaction before looking over to see Dean looking as stern faced.

"Let us know when you want a rest King" said John as King nodded and John settled to try and sleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As dawn broke Xander looked out as they rolled in to Sunnydale, Xander sighed at the place he'd grown up in. The streets now looked like what could only be described as a war torn town, the shops were close, burnt out cars littered the streets and it was void of human life.

"I don't like this?" said John as they rolled though the streets.

"where to now kid?" asked King as he continued though the town.

"Angel said they were held up in the school, so to your left can't miss it" said Xander as King nodded, then they all saw it like an unholy omen from the depth of Hell rising above them.

Xander watch as even the hardiest and most weathered of the group shuddered at the sight of the school.

"that's the Hellmouth for you? It drains the good from all around it" said Xander as they drove though the remnants of the old school gates into the courtyard.

Parking up the vehicles where hit by a hail of crossbow fire, as Xander got out and shield them from it.

"Guy it's us, we come in peace and all that crap" yelled Xander as Oz stood up.

"Good to know Xander, about time you joined the fight" laughed Oz as he jumped down and hugged Xander.

"intros later brief me now, I've got back up on the way" said Xander as everyone got out of the vehicles and headed onside.

"D, I missed you" said Xander as he hugged Doyle

"Me too kid, sorry I've not been round much" said Doyle as he brought Xander and the other to Angel.

"Deadboy?"

"Xander, hear you got Spike for me?" laughed Angel as Spike growled from the background.

"so what do we know Deadboy?" asked Xander as Angel showed them blueprints for the collage.

"They built the base under the collage? For fuck sake when are theses fucks ever going to learn? So what are the patrols like and how do we get close to Adam?" asked Xander.

"the patrols are regular but that's not the worry, the patrols are his changed, part human, part demon, part machine. Vampires take the night patrols and those things the days, as for Adam he very rarely leave the base but he knows all.

The bastards logged into the main computer network down here, he's got eyes and ears everywhere" said Angel as he pointed things out.

"Hey Oz you still got the 'Have A Nice Day' virus you used to wipe the Mayor's computer system after Graduation?" asked Xander ask Oz as he nodded.

"Good, I think I just found us a way in?" laughed Xander as he grabbed Oz and Chas to help put his plan into action.


	31. Have A Nice Apocalypse

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **30/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander's back up arrives and they start fighting back when some help comes from an unexpected source.

**Authors Note:**

Have A Nice Apocalypse 

After about a day and half Xander had gotten an idea of what the patrols where like, Xander saw only one opening for their plan. Xander had come up with the idea of severing Adam not only from the town but his soldiers too.

He'd do this by using a strong and dangerous virus that Oz had created, it was originally used to wipe all evidence of the Scoobie's from the towns records after the Mayor was killed.

But unfortunately this will mean having to upload the virus into the collage computer system, which is the most protected area in town next to the Hellmouth. Xander was fielding suggestions when Xander back up arrived in a hail of white light.

"I so want one of those?" laughed Xander as Jack and SG1 turned up with the Atlantis team.

"One day kid so what can we do?" asked Jack as they joined the ranks.

"we have a plan we just need a way into the collage, which is heavy guarded by his mix matched soldiers of his creation many of whom where once the solder's assigned to that base" said Xander as Jack nodded and added his ideas.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Later that night under the cover of darkness and the shielding of one of Xander cloaking spells the teams ready themselves to leave. Dean was heading off with Sam, Xander and Oz to plant the virus while Jack and John where leading the other to distract the guards.

Xander was just fishing up the last of the weapons checks when Hellboy and JC dragged two young men dressed in military uniform before Xander.

"We found these two lurking around the base camp" growled JC as he looked the men up and down.

"State your name, rank and intent soldier" growled Xander from the box he was sat on.

"Captain Riley Finn and Lt Graham Miller, only surviving soldiers from the original project. When we figured out what was going on we got out and tried to call for help but we were unaware of the fact that we were being groomed for the project?

We were fed a concoction of pills to keep us controllable, when that failed we were chipped with an emotional inhibitor chip. It's taken weeks but we broke the programming and removed the chips" said Finn as he passed then the two bloodied chips to Xander in a plastic bag.

"if your going after Adam you'll need this?" said Finn as he handed over a key card and hand held computer.

"they key card is an all access card and the computer has a map of the base and all the codes" said Finn before both him and Graham both passed out.

"Get them both to House, keep a guard on them until we get back. Come on guys we've got a Since project with a god complex to deal with" growled Xander as the others nodded and followed him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Xander, Dean, Oz and Sam watched from close to the collage as the plan went into explosive action, they watched as the guard took off into the fight while the collage started to go into lockdown. Racing over they barely made it inside as the steel door coving the entrance closed.

Once it was closed they got to their feet and loading up the computer Xander watched the map come up.

"Lets see if our new friends where playing fair?" said Xander as they navigated the corridors avoiding any of the remaining creatures and cameras.

"Xan where are you going man main computer system is this way?" said Oz as Xander went the opposite direction.

"Come on Oz if this thing is as smart as they say it is, it's going to protect the main computer systems but not the secondary systems? There on the same network just it runs the tutors and Ta computers rather then the students and the beauty is in the teachers lounge" laughed Xander as Oz nodded.

"sometimes Harris I fear how your mind works" laughed Oz as they skidded round the corner coming face to face with some vampires.

"cool, dust these stupid fuckers" laughed Xander as they charged the vampires.

"Oz take Sam and do what you have to, Dean worm time" said Xander as he ran at the patrols coming round the corner.

"Hey microwave brains come get the stupid human that's here to piss you off" yelled Xander as they took off after him leaving Oz and Sam alone as Dean followed Xander.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Deep below the fight Adam sat connected to his computer system watching his creations as they battled Xander's forces, as a group of his soldiers arrived behind him Adam turned in his seat to face them.

"Ah the White Knight of Sunnydale, it a great honour to meet you finally" said Adam as his creations dropped both Xander and Dean before him.

"and your mate I believe? Dean Winchester eldest son of Mary and John Winchester, your brother Sam and you have quite the reputation boy. I'm sorry that you last moments will be spent watching your people as they die before the two of you are converted to lead my armies out of this town" laughed Adam as he reconnected himself to the computer as Dean and Xander where forced down before him as they watched what was going on outside.

Just as all hope seemed lost Xander and Dean watched as Adams creations started to stop then grip their heads as if in pain before falling to their knees and passing out.

"WHAT!!HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPING??" yelled Adam before he copied his creations .

"That would be the Sunnydale Crew you Frankenstein wannabe, you'll find most humans are stronger then you give us credit for and so is our will to live. Now come get me you son of a bitch" yelled Xander as he took off.

Before Dean was aware of what was going on Adam was on his feet and taking off after Xander, Dean followed in time to see Xander and Adam fighting outside in front of the teams. Dean was impressed with Xander's skill only now understanding why Xander had spent so much time sparing with Hellboy, Adam clearly towered over Xander but Xander held his own.

Xander smiled and winked at Dean before pulling off a stunt no one saw coming, as Adam lunged for Xander he ducked and rolled under Adam before pulling out a large silver stake like object and plunging it into Adams back.

"JACK NOW!!" yelled Xander as Jack nodded and hit a button as Adam disappeared in a bright white light.

"WHAT?" asked Dean shocked.

"Beaming technology, hopefully he's now somewhere inside the sun now" said Jack as they all looked up and watched as the night sky was lit up by a bright explosion.

Xander fell to his knees and sobbed as Dean held him.

"It's over Xander, they died to save us all and their sacrifice will not be in vain Xander. We'll all remember them, but it's not over yet babe we still need you" said Dean as Xander looked up and nodded

"I think we can rest though Dean, you deserver that at lest Xander you did good kid" said John Winchester as he ruffled Xander's hair.

"I agree kid, we'll stick around and help while your people get some rest for now. Get some sleep kid we'll talk in the morning" laughed Jack as Xander nodded sleepily as the events of the last few week caught up with him.

"Come on Xan lets get some sleep?" said Dean as they went to find the Impala.


	32. The calm after the storm

**Pairings:** Xander & Dean (main) I'll list the rest as they come up.

**Rating: **R or the equivalent

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Murder

**Chapters: **32/?

**Summery: **when Xander dies the 1st evil wins but the Powers That Be have other plans, they turn back time in the hopes of saving all, but this means Xander must leave Sunnydale forever and Make a new life for himself by uniting all the Hunters that could save them all.

**Chapter Summery: **it's time to pick up the pieces and figure out what's next

**Authors Note: **

Last Chapter everyone thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope it's been as fun to read as it was to write. If you want to carry on reading please do if not its up to you but the next part is:

**Part 2: We'll make a man out of you - Children of the Hellmouth**

The calm after the storm

After almost a week Xander was quite frustrated to find that the base under the collage was as big in sizes as the BPRD itself, Xander thanked his gods and goddess though when General O'Neill brought in reinforcements from both the SGC, their new friends in the black suite and the mysterious Torchwood team.

Xander was exhausted as he pulled himself into a meeting with the teams and their new friends, Xander took his usual seat next to Dean as a man they'd come to know as Jack boss General Gorge Hammond took central stage.

"Along side several members of BPRD we have managed to bring in the last of the creatures that thing created, now from what I know Mr Harris I know your tired and sore and after what we've seen from you we can understand this but after all this is your town. What is to be done about it should fall on you?" said General Hammond.

"thank you General, well if it's ok with the other members of our team I'd like to see the base cleared out and ok before we actually leave? If you want to take anything out of the base that you can use feel free just let us know what's being taken.

After that I'd like to leave a team here to watch over the Hellmouth and those of us have spent our lives defending this place. You all will be welcome back to help out as long as you clear it with House first but we might need your help again at some point in the future?

We will help you guys out if you need it to? Saying this and I'm probably going to regret it but I need a team here I can trust and can act as one from the get go, not only that they can deal with all these strange thing and not panic if they come across something they've never faces before?

So if I need to chose I want to know if you think your up to guys?" asked Xander as the looked at Blade and the Nightstalker's, they looked at each other and without hesitation they nodded.

"that's fine with us Xan, are your lot sticking round to help?" asked Whistler.

"yeah, Angel and the LA Crew will have to return to LA at some point but the rest will stick around and help. If you need us too I can't see House stopping us coming back?" said Xander as they agreed.

"Good Angel knows this town better then most of us he's been here for close to a 100 years" laughed Xander as Angel objected.

"oh shut up Deadboy" replied Xander making everyone laugh went suddenly two soldiers entered the tent.

"Lou?" asked Jack as they saluted.

"we found something you all might come and look at?" said Lou as they all followed.

They followed him down into the bowls of the base, into a part that wasn't even on the map that Finn had given Xander. They came to a stopped outside a large room that from the outside looked like a hospital wing.

"Prepare yourself for what's in here, when we found it we wanted to dig up Walsh and kill her again" said Lou as he opened the door and they went in an stopped dead.

" John you know that guy you knew in NCIS?" said Xander as John nodded

"Call him he and JAG are going to want to get involved with this" said Xander with a growled as John looked over his shoulder and disappeared.

"when Finn wakes up I want a go at him once you've had him" demanded Xander as Jack nodded and growled himself.

THE END OR IS IT? - TBC

Well that's the end of this part next part up soon !


End file.
